My Best Friend's Wedding
by Kelly Melly
Summary: Scarlett O'Hara is in love with her best friend and he is getting married...to someone else. She will stop at nothing to thwart the wedding, even if it means enrolling help from the most infuriating man on earth.
1. Chapter 1: Deal

Hey guys! So, I was going to wait a few more days before posting, but I couldn't wait any longer! This chapter has been sitting in my "My Best Friend's Wedding" folder on my computer for months, waiting on me to finish "Sur le Mariage" and I couldn't take it any longer! :) That and I didn't think it was fair, having it finished and making you wait...what if there is nothing to read? :) So here is the first chapter of "My Best Friend's Wedding"...

Here is some info about it, because I know that alot of people are turned off by the idea of a modern day GWTW story (umm...yes guys, it's modern day...)

1. It's not a retelling! It's just...I...don't really know what it is. LOL :) But it's not retelling the story of GWTW in a modern day setting.

2. It's not going to be angsty...much. Nothing like "Sur le Mariage". Mostly it's just going to be alot of fun and comedy, maybe a little "adventure", for lack of a better word...

3. Yes, it's very loosely based off of the movie, "My Best Friend's Wedding"...you know, the one with Julia Roberts? :)

Anyway, so give it a try. I am having a blast writing it, and, of course, there will always be cookies :) In fact, you get one for this first chapter which is, as most of you know, the second part to the cookie that you got for reviewing the Epilogue of "Sur le Mariage". So, that will be enjoyable :) So, I hope you enjoy this story (and the cookies (: ) cuz it's going to be a fun ride :) Can't wait to get started! :)

Okay...so this is getting long...I will make it quick :) I am going to be making an ongoing playlist for this story, because music is my life and it can really set the tone for things :) I will post it on my profile, but will post it chapter by chapter as well. So...the song for this chapter is..."When You Were Young" by The Killers. Sweet... :) There is another song that is kind of a "theme" song of this story, and will show up alot, because it's the greatest song ever written...you will see it down below :)

Thanks to Bugsy...because she is awesomeness incarnate and she does what other author's only wish their beta's would do. She is amazing :)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Gone with the Wind or "My Best Friend's Wedding", or any characters in either work. They belong to their respective holders and I claim nothing. I do own a few original characters and the writing in this story itself...

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Red. Gosh…it's been so long. I-well…could you give me a call back? I have something that…well…that I need to talk to you about. Umm…okay. Oh! By the way…Happy Birthday, Red."

Beep.

Gosh, she hated that nickname! He knew it too. Scarlett O'Hara rolled her eyes as she lowered the phone from her ear and placed it back in her purse, while barking at the cab driver that he needed to drive faster!

Ashley Wilkes had been her best friend since grade school. He had a lisp in those days and couldn't say Scarlett correctly. Her erratic yet charming father had been the one who had so lovingly adorned her with the worst nickname imaginable. _Just call her Red, boy,_ he had said on Ashley's first visit to her house. Of course, for a six-year-old boy _Red _was way cooler than _"ssscar-lef"_, so it had stuck.

And to this day, even after begging and pleading with him, Ashley still called her Red_. It suits you in too many ways for me to change it now, Red, _he had said._ The name chooses you. You can't choose the name._

_Jerk, _she thought lovingly. Yes, lovingly. And before you go there, no. She did not break the most important rule of friendship with a person of the opposite sex. She didn't fall in love with Ashley…she had loved him all along. So there. That wasn't breaking the rules, per say. It was just…bending them a little?

Okay…so it pretty much was breaking the rules, like, a lot. But screw the freaking rules! Who writes them, anyway?

Yes, she had loved Ashley Wilkes since she could remember, and she knew that she always would. In fact, he was the reason that she had never had a serious relationship. Sure, she had had a fling or two. Definitely nothing special. She just couldn't get past the fact that she felt that she and Ashley belonged together. He was everything wonderful and perfect, and she wanted _him_…forever.

They had never _dated_, in the real sense of the word. Yes, he had been her date for both of her proms. He had been her first kiss. They never did…the _deed, _but he had been the first person she had ever talked to about "it". They had done everything together, and they had been everything for each other. But he had never made it "official". Then again, for Scarlett, it didn't need to be official for it to be _official_. It just was…

And in spite of the fact that he had never pledged himself to her, she had pledged herself to him in her own heart. The closest she had ever gotten him to "committing" in any way had been in high school, when they had both made a vow…of sorts.

"_Ashley, I am never going to get married." Scarlett pouted, walking down the sidewalk, her hand wrapped in his._

"_Ha! Scarlett, you have got to be the most charming, out-going, lovable person I know…a little stubborn at times, but…" She cut him off by playfully shoving him in the ribs. They both laughed._

"_What about beautiful?" she asked demurely, blinking up at him._

"_Very." He smiled. "You will without a doubt get married." They continued to walk, a comfortable silence enveloping them._

"_But what if I don't get married?" Scarlett asked. _

_Ashley sighed in exasperation. "Scarlett, if you aren't married by the time you turn twenty-five, I will marry you myself." _

"_Promise?" she said, hoping that the eagerness in her voice wasn't as evident to him as it was to her._

_He laughed again. "Of course, but you won't have to worry about that," he said. "Somebody will snatch you up before I get the chance."_

"_Unless I don't let them," she smiled._

It had been a trivial and half-baked promise amidst a casual conversation. But she and Ashley had often referred to the vow. That particular conversation had come up between them on more than one occasion since then. In fact, just a year ago he had mentioned it at his sister's wedding. Scarlett had made a joke that even his Satan-possessed sister had gotten married before her. He laughed and whisked her out onto the dance floor. "You better get busy. You only have one more year before you are stuck with me," he had said.

She had looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." It was probably the closest she had ever come to telling him she wanted to be with him. He had merely lowered his head and laughed stating that he was impossible to live with. "I would never pick up after myself and you would always be mad at me all the time for trying to nickname our kid 'Little Red'. If it were a girl, I would go out and buy her a _little red riding hood_ and a pet wolf!"

She had laughed and the night had continued pleasantly, as it always did.

She pulled a mirror out of her pocketbook as they approached her destination, checking her lipstick.

Perhaps, he didn't remember. Maybe she was making a big to-do over nothing…

But she knew Ashley, and he wasn't just calling her to tell her "Happy Birthday". He had said they needed to talk…and she knew Ashley very well. This was serious. Her heart was still thumping at an abnormally fast rate. _He remembered,_ she thought. That could be the only explanation for his call. He had something he needed to talk about? He remembered her birthday? Her 25th birthday?

Yeah…he remembered.

The cab driver pulled up next to the curb, letting her out at the entrance of a nice restaurant. She flung a wad of cash at him and jumped out of the cab, trying desperately to adjust her skirt and blouse while running at the same time. She couldn't be late…

_He _wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she were.

She stopped just outside of the door, trying to catch her breath and gather herself. She was feeling very giddy, almost as if she had been drinking or something.

_Just don't think about it right now, Scarlett, _she said to herself happily. _I will have forever to think about it…right now I need to focus on this story. I will think about this tomorrow. _

She paused. _Okay, I'll probably think about it tonight. But…that's irrelevant. _

She cut off her own rambling thoughts. She had to gather herself before she went in! _He _would surely notice if something was out of sorts with her. _He _always noticed those sorts of things about her. Sometimes it was scary how well he could read her…

She allowed the maitre d' to take her coat, ordering him to fold it, not hang it. When they hung the coats, they always hung them right beside the cold, drafty doors. When she would put it back on, the coat had been so exposed to the chill that she might as well not wear it at all. When they folded it, they put it in the closet. She was _always_ lecturing them on how they needed to build a closet to hang coats in. _People don't want to come to a restaurant that returns their patrons' coats either cold or wrinkled! _She had tried to write an article about it once. When she had went to _him_ in need of research on the subject, he had laughed in her face and said that there was nothing to research because she would be setting a precedent, writing an article about something as trivial as that. Apparently, _she _was the only person in the world who demanded decent service in places where she spent good money to be treated well.

She ranted a little more to the maitre d' as he took her coat about…something. Anything. The maitre d', who was used to these sorts of things from Ms. O'Hara, merely nodded and replied, "Of course, right this way".

She prepared herself on another level as she followed the maitre d' to the table. Somehow anytime they had meetings like these, she would always get mad. That was because _he _had a way of getting under her skin. She would just have to make sure that he didn't today.

She saw him across the room. He smiled that trademark smirk and stood up bowing as she approached. She rolled her eyes at his idiocy. He pulled out her chair for her before the maitre d' could, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you, Johann. I think I should take it from here. She probably hasn't sheathed her claws yet this morning...don't want you to catch the brunt of that." He whispered to the unsure maitre d', "I've heard it's painful," he leaned towards her now, "But oddly enjoyable." He finished, speaking quietly enough that she knew it was meant only for her ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler." The maitre d' gratefully walked away, eager to escape the next tirade from Ms. O'Hara.

Before she could speak, Rhett Butler, who was as far as Scarlett was concerned the most insidious man on earth, continued, "Well, if it isn't the lovely little flower that is surely going to try to steal my job away from me someday." She rolled her eyes as he took his seat across from her and then she smiled sweetly at him. Too sweetly.

"We can only hope. Perhaps something decent would be published…" She unfolded her napkin nonchalantly and placed it in her lap.

"Ah! So that is your design! Well, I suppose that I should just go ahead and step down now and find a new job. You will undoubtedly succeed if that is your goal." She looked at him with annoyance, before glancing down. He was so impossible. She never knew where he was coming from or where he was going. She felt like she was always on the edge of her seat with him, and she didn't like it.

It wasn't that Rhett was an unattractive man. In fact, he was far from it. He was around thirty years old, if her memory served her well. He had jet-black hair and warm chestnut skin. He was tall and well built and his face was chiseled and…well, he was just a downright fine-looking specimen. His eyes were dark and forbidden. Sultry… And he had very, _very_ pretty lips. They were full and round without looking feminine. In fact, there had been several times that he had merely smiled at her and she was sure that she should have brought a change of undergarments, if you are catching the drift.

She would never admit that to anyone in a million years though.

Rhett Butler was the head of Research and Development for the newspaper. She supposed that was because he had freakish connections. Sometimes it seemed like he could get anything done by simply snapping his fingers. He was a "big shot" at the paper, and he had an ego to match…but she had to admit, begrudgingly, that he had every reason to have such a massive arrogance about him. He was a ladies' man, if there ever had been one, with a very fat billfold and a job with a lot of people under him…no pun intended. Though she was sure _that _was true too…he was said amongst the "lucky" ladies who had experienced the thrill of being under him—totally intended pun—to be a libertine of his century…

This knowledge, along with his natural sex appeal and masculine features, had all of the women in the office in a constant tizzy over him. Scarlett would listen with aggravation as the women in their departments talked about all of their naughty fantasies concerning him. She would listen with a small spark of jealousy as a few of the "luckies" talked about the _real _thing (their true life stories only enhanced his image as a sex god), but she never offered her own opinions. Even when outright asked what they were. She knew that he knew what the women around the office said about him, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that _every _woman at the newspaper had swooned over him at some point in time.

No, her objection of Rhett Butler had nothing to do with his appearance. It didn't even have to do with his personality. Sometimes he could be so helpful and understanding. In fact, one time she had stayed late to work and had gotten locked into the office. He came all the way down to the office at three o'clock in the morning to let her out, after everyone else with a key had said they wouldn't and even though he lived outside of the city. In fact, when she thought of it, she imagined that he was her greatest friend in town. For it was so simple when talking to him, and he had always listened with ease as she discussed things that other people would believe to be shocking. He indulged her to express her opinions openly, in spite of their less than popular distinctions.

But his cocky air…_literally…_made him unbearable at times. And she felt that it was her job to bring him down a peg or two. Though she never succeeded…

"Research isn't my thing, Rhett." She started straightening her place settings, intent on everything being perfectly aligned. "Besides, I have always been under the impression that researchers are like the-" she waved her hand above her head, "weasels of newspaper? Even when they are 'Head of Department'." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I could pull it off…not like you." She grinned slightly and continued arranging her setting.

"Ah! I see! We are talking of metaphoric depictions of newspaper employees!" He said as he started to parodically mimic her by exaggeratedly shifting his silverware. "I suppose you are right. You wouldn't be as convincing as a_ weasely _researcher…even if you were the head of the department.I suppose that being a writer is your thing…Bitch looks much better on you." He said, nodding his head in satisfaction as he continued to mimic her movements. Her head shot up and she could see the beginnings of a small grin stretching across his down-turned, malevolent face.

Her breathing sped up of its own accord and she struggled to even it out. _Just let it go. Talk about what you need to and get out of here before he says something really stupid._

He looked up, an unrepentant look of innocence on his face. _Touche, Rhett-freaking-Butler…this time. _She was calm enough now that she thought that they could begin discussing the assignment... But he had to open his incessantmouth.

"So, what are you so excited about?"

Shock briefly crossed her features before she smoothed them out and simply shook her head. She picked up the menu and began to casually browse through it, hoping he would let it go. She could feel him looking at her. From beneath the veil of her thickly-coated eyelashes, she could vaguely see his expression. It was practically dripping with his omniscience.

"What?" She said as she glanced at him, continuing to try and focus on her menu.

"You know what…"

"_No,_" she said, "I _don't_."

"Oh come now, Scarlett." He said suavely. "We are old friends here. Your aura is sodden with barely contained enthusiasm." He lifted an eyebrow. "Come on, what is it? Did you manage to aid a serial killer in escaping from prison? Launder millions of dollars from a charitable institution? Burn down an orphanage? You're going to have to help me out here. Your list of fulfilling hobbies is endless…"

She clenched her fists. "I am not excited about anything, Rhett. However, I will be very happy when this meeting is over. May we begin?" Her teeth were clenched together so hard, she was afraid that they might crack.

He ignored her request. "Bought out the water supply of a third world country? Drowned a few puppies? Opened up a large megastore next to some small, family-owned convenient store?"

"Stop it!" she yelled, banging her fist on the table. The room went eerily silent and all eyes were on her. She tried to ignore them by smoothing out the tablecloth and straightening the utensils again. Rhett laughed. "Shut up…this is your fault…" she whispered, still conscious of the wary eyes of the other patrons around them.

He laughed harder. "My fault? If you had answered my question, then none of this would have happened."

"It's not-" she rolled her eyes, "Argh! I just heard from a really old friend today, okay? That's it. End of story."

"Ahh…I see. Who is this really old friend?"

He wasn't going to let this go. "Ashley. Ashley Wilkes."

"And how long has she been your friend?"

Scarlett stared at him blankly. "Ashley is not a girl."

"Oh…" _Oh my God, _she thought. His amusement was acute at first but gradually escalated until he was in fits of laughter. "Dear God, what-what that boy must have went through in school?" His statement only added to his amusement.

She could feel her face blanche and then heat up with anger. How dare he! "Ashley was never picked on in school!" She exclaimed. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He wasn't picked on because of his name. "He was actually very popular. And for your information that name has been passed down through the Wilkes line for centuries! His family is the most prominent in Georgia! Can you say that about your family?"

He spoke through his lingering laughter. "Oh, I am afraid I cannot say that about my family." He wiped his eyes with his fingers. "So…why did _Ashley _call?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know yet."

"So, you haven't actually spoken to him yet?" His eyes were growing more alert, as if he were catching on to something that was barely recognizable. She was afraid that he was…

"No…he left a message and asked me to call him back." _Please…please let this go, Rhett._

"So it's what he has to talk to you about that has you so on edge." He looked at her with that knowing look again. "Or perhaps…it is merely the thought of talking to him that has you so excited."

Her faced reddened. "That is ridiculous. I have known Ashley for years and-"

"And yet you have never told him how you feel." He was looking at her in awe. "I never thought I would see the day that Scarlett O'Hara, _the _Scarlett O-Hara, would be in love. And with an old country boy…" He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"He is _not _some "old country boy", he is-"

_I want your lovin' and I want your revenge._

_You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…_

"Your purse is singing Lady Gaga, Scarlett," he smirked.

She quickly picked it up and grabbed her phone from the side pocket before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red…"

"Ashley!" She was sure her smile was a mile wide. She looked at Rhett. He was now sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk painted on his face. "Ashley, can you hold on one moment?" She placed the phone in the palm of her hand. "Rhett…can we do this later?" Her eyes pleaded with him to heed her request.

He lazily leaned forward and picked up his glass of…whatever, and raised it to her. "Why not…" and then took a swig. She smiled at him mouthing 'thank you' before racing out of the restaurant. She almost forgot to stop and pick up her coat.

"Ashley? I'm sorry. I was in a meeting and-"

"Aw damn Scarlett! You should have told me. I would have called you back!"

"No, no! It's fine. It wasn't an important meeting…" she paused. "So, what's up?" She ran to the side of the road and began waving her hand for a cab.

Ashley was silent for a moment. "Scarlett…I don't really know…" he paused again. "I don't know how to tell you what I am about to tell you…"

She lowered her hand a little and her heart went into convulsions. "Just say it, Ashley."

He laughed awkwardly. "Okay…umm…I am getting married, Scarlett." Her heart sped up. A taxi had stopped but she was oblivious.

"To whom?" She said quietly. _This is it, _she thought. He was leading up to it and now he was going to finally ask her. He was going to say _I am getting married…to you. _And then he was going to ask her. And she was going to say yes.

She was getting married.

"Umm…Melanie Hamilton. Do you remember her, Scarlett? She is the girl that went with us to the prom with her brother? The one from the orphanage? Well she is just…Scarlett, she is wonderful. And she is dying to meet you. She-she wants you to be the maid of honor…"

She didn't hear anything that he had said. She just knew that she had to get home. "Yo lady? You ridin' or what?" The cab driver yelled.

"Ashley can I call you back?" She said quietly.

"Umm..sure." He paused. "Hey Red, I love you. I miss you like crazy! I really do…"

"Yeah…I'll call you back." She hung up before she heard his reply.

"Yo laaa-dddy!" The taxi driver called her again.

"I am coming!" she screamed. He shrank back in his seat, muttering things to himself. She was sure they were unpleasant things about her but she didn't care. He was obviously put off, but he was unwilling to anger her further.

"Take me to 32nd and 5th," she said. She sank into the seat and digested what Ashley had just told her. He was getting married. To someone else.

She looked out the window as a tear ran down her face. The city had never looked so dark.

~*~*~*~*~

Review please and I will give you a cookie...or a brownie (Corn), which ever you prefer...Just get the milk ready, Blaquey! :)

I wanted to make a note again to those of you who review and want a cookie...MAKE SURE THAT YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGES AREN'T BLOCKED...there are several people who sign in and review, wanting a cookie but I can't give them one because they have no private messaging. I would say who it is but I don't want to embarass them, even though I know that it's not their fault. I just don't want them to think I am just not sending them their rightful rewards! :) If you are someone who reviews and doesn't get cookies, check your message settings because I would love to send you responses and cookies :)

Thanks guys! :) Did you discover the song? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Play

Okay first of all...wow. Thanks so much for the feedback! I swear to God, I wasn't expecting what I got, considering it's a modern day story and all! :) I really appreciate the support and, in spite of many readers preference for original GWTW and not AU GWTW, I am so thankful that you guys are giving it a try :)

Here is the next chapter...the song for this chapter is "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon. A link is on my profile page. Love them so much...and it's, like, the perfect song for this chapter! :)

And as always, you get a cookie :) It is an outtake from this chapter and I think that if you know how my cookies normally go when they are outtakes of the story and you read the story carefully, you will be able to figure out what the cookie is all about... :) Other than that, I ain't saying nothing. It's a complete surprise! :)

And as always, the biggest thank you in the world to my beta, Skyebugs. She is the greatest in the world for putting up with all my sh-- um...stuff :) Thanks Bugsy! :)

Some things mentioned below may be inappropriate for a T rating, so just in case, this chapter is M. This is the point of no return...you have been warned :)

**DISCLAMER:** I realized that I might want to do a disclaimer for Lady Gaga and for all the music I suggest for the playlist and...anything else in this story I mention that I might get in trouble for. I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Okay? So don't sue me! :) Thanks...

~*~*~*~*~

Scarlett exited the cab, and raced up to her apartment. She had other appointments and she knew it. But, frankly, she didn't give a damn. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment and she had to think.

She raced up the stairs and entered her apartment before slamming the door soundly. Scarlett leaned against the door for a moment as she allowed the anguish to fill her soul. She stifled a sob with her fist. _I can't believe it…_ He couldn't do this to her.

Just as quickly as the sadness came, it turned to anger. _He made me believe that he wanted to marry me! _After all these years of friendship-after everything they had been through together-how could he lie to her like this?

Ashley Wilkes came from a _very _well-to-do family. In fact, to say that the Wilkes' were "well-to-do" was like saying that the Pope was a somewhat religious man. They were _rich. Filthy rich. _Ashley's father had inherited the family fortune when Ashley's grandfather had died. This "fortune" included a 200-acre, run-down plantation and a couple thousand dollars of debt. In defense of the old man, he had been brought up to believe that nothing was more important than keeping that land in the family. Ashley's father had been too. It was a strange code of honor that seemed to run in the Wilkes family. But, when you are a 21-year-old man who just lost a father and has an enormous amount of debt, you know that sacrifices have to be made.

So Ashley's father had sold off approximately 50 acres of the land, to the eternal chagrin of his ancestors, no doubt. He had used the money that he received for the 50 acres to pay off the debt and build a few houses on the remaining land. As the houses continued to sell, the Wilkes' bank account continued to grow and before Ashley's father knew it, he owned an entire suburb. In commemoration to his family's land and heritage, he had named it after the former Wilkes' plantation, "Twelve Oaks". And since that time, he had invested in a ton of little "Twelve Oaks" plantation-themed suburbs throughout the States.

And so the Wilkes name became a household name. However, their fame had only begun. Because to be rich enough to feed a third world country was enough to make you famous, but you become a legend when you actually attempt to do just that. The Wilkes' were soon most known for their unusual generosity. More than half of their personal earnings went out to charities and organizations that helped the less fortunate.

Talk about tax deductions…the government was probably paying _them…_

And that is where her father came in…because the Wilkes' needed _someone_ to take care of such a large payroll. So her father had become John Wilkes' accountant and one of his closest friends. Which was how she met Ashley. Her father's job was _also _how she was able to get into one of the best Journalism schools in the United States, and was ultimately the reason that she was a writer for one of the most prominent newspapers in America.

But Scarlett wasn't analytical enough to see that…

One of the Wilkes' many charitable acts was in the creation of an orphanage in Atlanta, Georgia. This orphanage was one of the most significant of the Wilkes' many established charities because not only did they fund this orphanage, but they had all pitched in throughout the years to manage it as well. They took the children to plays and parks and on vacations to the Bahamas and Disney World. They were heavily involved with the orphanage. Obviously a little too involved…

Melanie.

Melanie Hamilton was one of the first orphans to be brought into the orphanage that the Wilkes' had founded about twenty years before. She had grown up there and had stayed on as a counselor. She had probably been planning all of this from the beginning! Hearing of this engagement, Melanie's unusual personality was starting to make sense! _That pale-faced, kiss ass, _Scarlett thought viciously. She remembered her only too well. She remembered how sugar sweet she had been. She could probably open up a freaking bakery and stay in business without buying a single bag of sweetener. It was disgusting. It made her look ridiculous. She put on a pretty little show but Scarlett imagined that she had been planning to get into the Wilkes' very large pocketbooks all along. The bitch…she had played the _sweet _up nicely. But she must have brought out the _spice_ for this one.

But even Scarlett couldn't pretend that Ashley didn't have his part in this whole mess. He had asked her to marry him, after all…

Her first instinct was to call him back and tell him off for-for-! How could he! But she stopped herself. She would never forgive herself if she talked to him like that. She would never forgive herself if she exposed herself and her feelings like that. She looked at the phone in her hand before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Placing her chin in her hands and staring at the phone, she wondered what she was going to do.

She had to handle this smoothly. She couldn't attack him and she couldn't stop it at the moment, so the only option was to play it out until she knew what she was going to do. She slowly picked up the phone again, pressed Ashley's speed dial, and waited for him to answer.

"Red?"

She cleared her throat and spoke, trying to sound cheery. "Hey Ashley…" She failed miserably. "I am sorry that I had to let you go back there. I was trying to get a cab."

Ashley sighed. "Oh…for a moment I thought…" he paused. "But, well, it doesn't matter."

An awkward silence enveloped them. It was about to drive her mad, so Scarlett broke it abruptly. "So when was all of…_this _decided?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Her comment opened up the floodgates. "Just last night, Red. Well, I mean, obviously it didn't _all _start last night but…Well, you know that we have both known Melanie for years, but I…I had never really talked to her, you know? And I saw her at the library about a month ago. She was reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I commented on it, and we got to talking and…here we are. A month later. Getting married." He laughed lightly, disbelieving. "Married…can you imagine, Red? Me? A married man?"

She felt the tears spilling over again. "Yeah…who would have thought, huh?"

"It's so strange. I mean, I never thought I would find someone so much like me. We understand each other, you know?" He laughed again. "Just think…you were almost stuck with me." She could hear the smile in his voice, and a sob caught in her throat. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Well, I was calling to tell you about the engagement and to ask you something that I know I shouldn't, but it would mean everything to me if you could do it."

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to sound normal. "What's that?"

"Melanie was hoping that you would be her Maid of Honor. You know, since you can't exactly be my best man…" His voice was so joyful. Her heart ached with the sound of it. "And anyway, she adores you. She remembers you after all these years. She will be heartbroken if you can't do it and, well, so will I…"

Scarlett considered saying no just so she could "break her heart". _God's nightgown…break her heart? Did she say those exact words? That's a good one…I need to write that one down._ But she knew that it would be foolish not to say yes.

"Of course." She tried not to think about what she had just agreed to. She still had time to process this.

She still had time to stop it.

Ashley cleared his throat on the other line. "What else?" Scarlett asked. She could tell he had something else on his mind.

"Umm…Red, there is one little technicality and I understand if you can't do it." When Scarlett said nothing, Ashley continued. "The wedding, well…it's next Friday. And actually, we were all hoping that you could come up sooner and help out with the wedding. Visit with us…hang out… We were hoping you could get here by…Sunday?"

Scarlett's heart stopped. "Friday, as in, a week from now? As in…a week from now…" She stared at the abstract painting on the wall. They had always said that the viewer seemed to come to their own conclusion of what was in the painting. Right now, Scarlett was sure that it was a picture of some horrible massacre.

"Yeah…gosh. Red, I understand that you have work and that you might not be able to make it. And if you can't…I…I hope that you will be able to." His voice was laced with acceptance.

No matter what, he was having the wedding. Even if she couldn't come. She could tell.

"I will be there," she said without hesitation. Oh, she would be there! She was going to stop this!

"Oh God! Thank you, Red! Oh I will love you forever for this one. I…I am not quite sure if I could do this without you…" _You won't have to, Ashley. It's not going to happen…I am going to save you from yourself. _

"It's not a problem, Ashley."

"Yeah, it is. I know it is. But you are great. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. I love you so much, Red. Thank you so much…" Conviction was heavy in his voice. She knew that he meant what he was saying.

"I love you, too." She said softly. _I mean it too, Ashley. So much. _She hung up.

Scarlett put her phone back on the coffee table and leaned back, resting her head on the back of the couch. She had never been so heartbroken in her life. But she soon stood from the couch and began pacing. It had never been in her to sit around and mope over something, when she could be doing something about it. She had to stop this wedding, but was at a complete loss of how to do that.

How on earth was she going to convince Ashley not to marry this girl? It wasn't as if she were some slut off the street. She was perfect! She had probably done a million Hail Mary's in her lifetime, if she even needed too. Who knows, maybe she was sinless! Gosh…she probably didn't even know anything about marriage. Scarlett was sure that didn't know what her vagina was for! Had anyone ever told her where babies came from? Probably not. Good God, if Scarlett were to throw her a bachelorette party, it would surely be more like a question and answer session than anything else. And it wouldn't be the normal questions asked privately between women like, _How do you give really good head? _or _Which kind of lubricate gets you off the strongest__? _No. It would be questions like _He has to put that where? _or _I have to put my mouth on that?_ Did she even know that men were different _down there?_ Scarlett wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't aware…

If the event had been in a few months, she was sure that she could have pulled off crashing this wedding train easily. Hell, even a few weeks could have been enough! But seven days…one measly week. It was asking the impossible. Great balls of fire! Not even that long! She would get there on Sunday, so that left her with six days. Six days. Even she wasn't so confident in her ability to accomplish _that _in such a short amount of time.

Ashley wasn't just going to randomly decide not to marry Melanie. No, he would have to have good reason. And from the way it was looking, she was going to have to do some heavy digging to get that done. She wasn't a researcher. And she didn't have the time…

She needed help. But not just anyone's help. She needed someone who was underhanded. Someone who was a real jerk. A cad. A varmint.

A weasel.

"Rhett…" she whispered. And though he was the last person on earth she would want to ask for help, she knew that he was the only one who could help her.

She snatched her cell phone up from the coffee table and dialed the number quickly, before she changed her mind.

~*~*~*~*~

"It took you long enough," Scarlett said as she opened the door, barely even glancing at her guest. He had changed clothing since the last time she had seen him that afternoon. His immaculate Giorgio Armani suit had been exchanged for a Ralph Lauren polo and perfectly-pressed jeans. _If he wasn't so obviously manly and all that…I would wonder… _He was the most fashion conscious man she knew, and she was sure that she had never seen him wear any piece of clothing twice.

She walked back into her living room and started pacing again.

"Well, it isn't as if I have been invited here before." Rhett looked around, taking in burgundy walls, green portieres, and excessive amount of animal print. Stopping at the table with the legs—the giraffe legs—he spoke. "Nice…I expected something a little more…classy. Once again you have proven that you will never cease to contradict my impression of you." He looked around at the room. "I suppose the burlesque-theme was meant to add to your charm." He smirked. Scarlett glanced around the room, allowing her concentration to be broken for the first time since she ended her conversation with Ashley. Burlesque?!

She turned on him and glared. "I will thank you to shut you infernal mouth about my apartment. It's very classy…and stylish."

"Mmm…yes. For a woman of less than honorable profession, I suppose this is indeed an appropriate home." Rhett sat down in the fur-covered recliner, pulling the lever to allow the footrest to pop up from the bottom of the chair. "Tell me, did you skin this poor creature yourself or did you order your minions to do it for you, Cruella?"

"Stop being morbid, you…" She stopped short, afraid of what she might say next. She did need his help after all, and she didn't want to spend the next two days begging him to do this for her. He was such a hateful thing…he would force her to beg if it amused him. She needed to be on her best behavior. She needed to be on _more _than her best behavior. "I didn't invite you over here to talk about my home."

Rhett smiled and stood from the chair. Some of the fur flew into his face and he theatrically waved his hand before him. She smiled a little. _Okay…that was kind of cute. _Her first instinct was to wipe the smile from her face, in an effort to keep him from seeing that she thought he was—if only a little—charming. But then she remembered that she was supposed to be on her _best _behavior. The best way to get to any man was to work his ego. Especially a man like Rhett Butler. So she allowed the little smile to slip by…this time.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

His smile widened. She was sure that he was rather pleased with himself for breaking her rather hard exterior, which was especially hard around him. She could be as stiff as a rock sometimes: refusing to laugh at his jokes even when she thought they were funny, snubbing his _very_ forward advances even when she was charmed off her feet, declining his kindnesses even when it meant it would be unbeneficial to her in the long run. Yep, she imagined he was feeling rather smug right now.

And that meant she had him exactly where she wanted him.

She widened her smile, feeling thrilled at having the upper hand. This would be easy.

"Ahh…you didn't, huh?" She cast down her eyes.

"Well of course not, Rhett." _Like leading a duck to water… _

But of course, he would have to be an ass and ruin it…

"Thank God…I was hoping that you were calling me for something else." His voice was silky. "And the aura of this room and your pretty little dimples are doing something to me." He started walking toward her purposefully. There was something in his tone and his actions, however, that made it obvious that he was mocking her. As if he knew her trick and was onto her game…

This was something that she had _not _anticipated.

She instantly dropped her façade, her smile disappearing with it. "I most certainly did not invite you over here for _that._"

His face fell in caustic regret. He dropped his head. "Ahh…damn. I was hoping that your feelings had magically changed within the past twelve hours. But alas, it is too much to ask." She rolled her eyes. He glanced at her through his eyelashes, and grinned. "Scarlett…if you want me to do something for you, there is no need to prey on my massive ego. It is large enough without any help from you. I think you even level it out a little. So drop the visage of a ready hook-up and tell me what you want."

She gaped at him. She would never understand how he could read her so well. "I…" she started. What was she to say to that? She looked at him. His face was still pleasantly amused, and it was driving her crazy.

But she needed him. He was her only hope.

"You better sit back down…this is a long story." She pointed at her most prized piece of furniture that he had just shunned moments before.

"There is no way I am subjecting myself to _that_ again. I felt like I was sitting on the back of a buffalo in that contraption." He glanced at the sofa. "Umm…what is that, exactly?" He said, stifling a laugh.

"It is a custom-made sofa. Don't you dare say anything about it." She had special ordered the stylish sofa. She had always loved leopard print and it had been one of the most exciting days of her life when she had finally been able to buy the sofa. She wouldn't have sold it for a million dollars.

Well…she might…

Rhett raised his hands in surrender. "Okay…" he paused, "but can I ask about your obvious fur-fetish?" he glanced at the rug he was walking on. It was fur as well. Tiger print.

"I don't have a fur fetish." She was getting frustrated. They were losing time.

"Oh really…" he started walking towards the couch. "If I had showed up tonight in a leopard print loin cloth, you mean to tell me you wouldn't have been turned on?" He seated himself unsurely on the couch.

"Baha!" She couldn't resist laughing. The idea of Rhett in a loin cloth was amusing…if not a little erotic, but she pushed those thoughts from her head. "I don't think there is anything you could do to turn me on…" She inwardly crossed herself. She would say a Hail Mary for that later. Once a Catholic, always a Catholic. She might not attend mass anymore, but she imagined that her mother would look down on her from heaven in shock if she didn't pray over her sins every now and again. She looked at Rhett again and the tempting image popped into her head again…okay, so she might even go to a priest for confession for this one.

"My dear, you have just made it my greatest challenge to prove you wrong. My ego can afford me no other recourse but to one day charm you off your feet and then…well…" He leered at her as he stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. "Well, what is all of this about?"

She stood there for a moment trying to decide whether she wanted to ignore his comment or argue with him. She decided to get to the point. They didn't have time for this nonsense. "Oh Rhett…I don't even know where to start." She started pacing again.

"It usually helps to start at the beginning, my dear." His eyes were patient in a way that she only recognized in him, and it put her at ease. He was once again her friend, who was there for her when she needed him.

She took a deep breath and began the whole story. Starting from when she was a young girl. She spared as many details that hinted to her feelings for Ashley as she could. She told him about Melanie, and her suspicions that she was using Ashley for his money. She told him how much time they had…a freaking week…

"So, you see Rhett? I need you to help me prove that I am right. I just know that her intentions are less than honorable. She can't love him…" She looked at him, waiting for reassurance.

He leaned forward. "Why is it so inconceivable to you that she could love Ashley when you love him too?" he stated. His voice was even and honest.

"I…that's not…" she stuttered. "I just know. And I need you to help me to prove that I am right."

"You mean you need me to dig up something that will make it _seem _like you are right…" He smirked. "It's merely a choice of words, Scarlett. We might as well be honest with ourselves. You want me to research this chick, all in the pursuit of fabricating a story against your darling _Ashley's _little fiancée."

Scarlett turned away from him. "I don't care what you think. You can call it whatever you want. I know what I am talking about. And there is something about this girl that I don't like." She crossed her arms, as Rhett chuckled behind her.

"I think the only thing you don't like about this girl is that she is going to marry your best friend, who you happen to be in love with." Scarlett turned on him quickly, ready to retort. He held up his hands. "I am just being honest. I will help you. I have always loved fabricating." He smirked. "It's a perk of the job. But don't expect me to lie to myself or to you about it."

Scarlett lowered her defenses. She didn't care what he called any of it, as long as he helped her. "When is this wedding taking place again?" he asked, curiously.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Friday." Rhett grinned, his eyes sparkling. _Jacksass…if you weren't helping me, I'd claw your eyeballs out._

"And you are going down for it?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Well, of course I am! I have to stop it, don't I?"

Rhett looked down, his grin widening. Scarlett eyed him warily. He was up to something… "When are you leaving?"

"Sunday." She turned from him, not wanting to see that disgustingly amused look on his face. She grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and quickly wrote something on it before handing it to him. "Here is Melanie's full name, her age and where she grew up. I also know that she has a brother. I think his name was…Charles? Charlie? Something like that…"

"Melanie Hamilton…I can't wait to meet her…." He grinned.

She ignored him and continued. "That information should be enough for you now. The next time I talk to Ashley, I will try to find out more about her." She paused. "Wait…what?"

"Scarlett, you underestimate my abilities." Rhett ignored her question and looked at the paper. "I bet you that I can get all the information that we need with just this scrap of paper."

Scarlett instantly forgot her question in the wake of a challenge. She looked at him for a moment, unbelieving. There is no way that he could do this…he was impressive, but he wasn't a miracle worker. "Oh really…you think just because you are the Head of Research and Development that you are able to do the impossible?"

Rhett shrugged. "You get the job somehow. And I didn't get it just because our Chief Editor is in love with me, either." It was true. _He—_yes…_he— _was undoubtedly in love with Rhett, in spite of the fact that he had a _significant other. _She was sure that, even though Rhett's tastes lay elsewhere, he used this knowledge to his advantage. If Richard wasn't in love with Rhett, she was sure that he was in deep lust with him. He had partaken in more than one "fantasy conversation" concerning the egotistical man in front of her with the other women of the office…

"I am sure that factored into his decision, Rhett…that and the fact that you are guilty of making eyes at him." She crossed her arms.

"_I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none_." Scarlett stared at him blankly. "Macbeth?" When she said nothing, Rhett sighed in mock exasperation. "Well…how about a bet?" Rhett's eyes locked in on her, refusing to let her escape his challenge.

"What kind of bet?" she said.

"If I am right, and I can find out all we need to know with what is on this piece of paper," he waved the piece of paper before him, "then I get…" he glanced at her lips, "a kiss…from you." He smirked. "And if I don't-"

Scarlett cut him off. "And if you don't, you have to kiss Richard." She smirked, making sure she pursed her lips out slightly.

Rhett laughed. "Ah, Scarlett. You are charming when you are imagining devilment…and when you are trying to emphasize certain body parts." She sucked in her lips and tried to retort, but he continued. "Alright, I will kiss the socks off of our editor if I lose…but I won't." He whispered in her ear, causing a tingle to shiver down her back.

Scarlett scooted away from him, and sashayed to the other side of the room. "It's kind of sad actually. When you kiss Richard, I have a feeling that it's going to have an effect on his current relationship. He probably won't be satisfied with his boyfriend anymore."

"You are probably right. I am good at…romancing." He grinned. "But I think the same can—and will—be said of you, as well. When I win," he said confidently as he looked her in the eyes, his own eyes suddenly igniting, "I am going to kiss you so deep and so good, you are going to want more."

Scarlett laughed on cue, trying not to feel affected by the look in his eyes. "We shall see. You have yet to win. And I still lack the assurance that you can win this bet. I don't think you can do it." She turned from him, clearly dismissing him. Suddenly she remembered what he had said early about Melanie. She turned around quickly while she asked, "What did you mean early about…?"

He was already walking out of the apartment, and she could hear his light laughter in the hallway before the door closed.

_Infuriating creature…_she thought.

But in spite of her annoyance, her heart stubbornly slipped a little at the sight of the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3: Hooks

Hey Guys! It's me again, here with the 3rd chapter :) Hope you enjoy...if you have any questions about the chapter feel free to ask. As always, I have a cookie for reviewers. Just a little thank you for your kindness :)

As always a huge thank you to Bugsy, because without her these chapters would never be any good :) And also to two friends of mine who gave some imput of their own: SJ and Isolabella. You guys are really great...Thanks :)

The song for this chapter is "You Don't Know Me" by Michael Buble. I realized after choosing the song for this chapter that it's actually in the movie "My Best Friend's Wedding" as well, so it can doubly be a tribute and have meaning for this chapter as well...Enjoy :)

And again, thank you for all of the support in the past week. You guys are really great...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own GWTW or "MBFW". However, I DO own the actual writing within the story. Trust me, owning this Rhett would be a hassle anyway...I would constantly be fighting off several avid "Modern Rhett" fans LOL :) You know who you are... ;)

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

_What…what is that?_ Scarlett thought groggily. She rolled over and pulled her zebra-print comforter up and tucked it under her chin. She dozed off for a split second and was awakened again.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Great balls of fire!" She said, jumping out of bed, her silky shirtie tangling around her thighs. "What the hell is that?" She shouted and slammed her bedroom door open, seeking out the noise.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It was her freaking door! Who the hell was at her door at this time of the morning? It was—she turned to look at her clock…oh. It was 11:00…

_BANG! BANG! BA-_

She slung the door open on the intruder, and stopped short. If Michael Jackson had been standing in her doorway, she couldn't have been more surprised

"Rise and shine, Ms. O'Hara…" It was Rhett. And he was dressed from head to toe in Nike workout apparel. His running shoes showed off his attractive ankles. His black work-out shorts, which revealed his toned calves, barely hinted at his defined lower thigh and knee. His sleeveless shirt showed off his impressive arms and shoulders. Her eyes slowly scanned the length of his body. When she finally reached his face, she saw that he was perching a pair of black Ray Ban wrap-around sunglasses in his ruffled, wind-blown hair. She had never seen him in anything but suits and polos all the years she had known him. Her half-awake senses took him in, and she was unable to hide her appreciation.

_Me likey…too much._ His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, as if he had just been out running. She imagined he had been. She looked at his face, and realized she had indulged herself a little too much…He was smirking as he watched her. He knew she liked what she saw—

Okay…so…this was _not _a part of the plan.

She quickly straightened up, and suddenly aware of her own dishabille, crossed her exposed legs over each other in an effort to cover herself. She could tell it was already too late…he had seen all there was to see.

And she was sure that, with his experience, he could imagine the rest.

"I brought you something delicious to eat," his smirk spread across his swarthy face. "…and some breakfast." He whipped out a bag from behind his back.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke, but shamefully knew that she had already "eaten". Her eyes had anyway…and no eye-candy known to man could have been sweeter.

_My God, Scarlett! Get a hold of yourself! _It must be because she had just woken up…

"Thanks, but as far as I know you laced it with arsenic…" She crossed her arms in front of her. "And as far as _delicious_ goes…I've "tasted" better…" She turned on her heel, pulling at the back of her shirtie and wanting desperately to get to her bedroom so she could put on some clothes. She thought about the fact that she was wearing a thong and tugged a little harder, willing the shirt to be longer.

"Ah! You wound me, Scarlett! I am much more creative than that! I would never be so obvious as to lace it with arsenic…too cliché. And as far as your tastes go, you seemed to enjoy it, delicious or not."

She turned in her doorway to shoot him a look that could have—and should have—killed. She said, "Go to hell, Rhett Butler!", before swiftly slamming the door. She could hear his laughter through the door.

God's nightgown, she should have known not to tell him where she lived. She wouldn't be able to get rid of him now. He was going to constantly be coming over with breakfast and "candy"…What had she been thinking? She should have tried to meet him at a restaurant or a bar or—

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" He shouted through the door, interrupting her thoughts. _No, _she thought obstinately. But she really did. Maybe he had found out something about Melanie…

"Why _are_ you here?" She said. She pulled her shirtie over her head and tossed it onto the floor. As she rummaged through her drawers, Rhett answered her.

"Well…I thought that you would like to get started on this little-er-project since we have only, as you say, a _freaking _week." He replied, emphasizing every syllable for the word "freaking".

"Ah…actually, _you _have a _freaking _day. I leave tomorrow…" she grunted, as she struggled to fasten her bra. _Damn thing_. She twisted at a strange angle, trying to fasten it but it didn't work. "Damn it…" she whispered.

"Having problems? I would be more than glad to assist you…"

"Ha! In your dreams, Butler," she declared breathlessly. Would the stupid thing _click_ or whatever!

"Indeed, you are right, Scarlett. In fact I could tell you about the delightful dream that I had last night that included you, me and a pair of very sexy animal-print undergarments. I must say…you would have really liked them. They made me look fabulous." She rolled her eyes. No wonder he hadn't seriously dated anyone since she had known him…he was much too in love with himself. "And you would have especially loved them, since you have an obvious fetish for—"

She dropped her hands to her sides. "I do not have a fetish!"

"Of course not!" he teased.

She reached for the bra straps again, intent on buckling the damned thing and getting that weasel out of her house, when her phone started to ring. "Oh shit…" she thought angrily.

"Oh, Scarlett…your phone is ringing. Would you like me to get it for—" She cut him off.

"Oh dear God, no!" She finally caught the clasp and sighed in relief. "Let the machine get it." The last thing she needed was anyone—or everyone!—thinking that Rhett Butler was over at her house. With his reputation, everyone would assume only one reason for such a visit. And the worst part about that gossip train leaving the station wouldn't be the fact that everyone would be riding it…it would be the fact that Rhett himself, no doubt, would be the conductor. Feeding the fire. And she would never hear the end of it.

"_This is Scarlett. Leave a message after the beep." _"How charming…" Rhett murmured with amusement. She tugged on a pair of jeans angrily.

"_Hey Red…" _Scarlett froze. _Ashley! _She frantically pulled at the jeans, now trying to toss on her shirt at the same time.

"Red?" Rhett said. "Like a play on "Scarlett" and the color? How ingenious!" He laughed at his own mockery.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She screamed, trying desperately to dress herself the rest of the way so she could stop Rhett from hearing anything else.

"_I know you are probably still asleep. Heh, you never did like to get up early. Um…gosh, I feel like I have left you a thousand messages since yesterday. Sorry about that. I just wanted to, you know, check on you. Make sure you are clear to get here. I talked to your father today and he was really excited to hear that you are coming. He is going to tell your family and you all are __supposed__ to have some kind of get together while you are here. I know you are excited about that." _He paused to laugh. _Excited my ass, _she thought. She was happy to see Pa again, but everyone else...no thank you. Well…maybe her brothers. It all depends on what mood they are in…she buttoned the pants and swiftly reached for the shirt she had thrown onto the bed.

"_Anyway, umm…I guess I will talk to you soon. I-I can't tell you what all of this means to me, Red. I love you and I can't wait to see you…" Click. _She burst through the door of her bedroom just as he hung up. She reached for the phone anyway, and checked to see if he might still be on the line. He wasn't.

"I can't believe you let him call you Red!" Rhett sauntered towards her. He had pulled an apple out of the bag of breakfast food and was munching on it.

"It's been a nickname he has had for me since we were children." She dejectedly placed the phone back in the cradle.

"Ahh…so you've known each other since childhood. 'Best Friends since birth' and all that…so when exactly did your love affair begin? Was it love at first sight, or did you at least have the decency to wait until he was growing hair in strange places?"

Scarlett's face twisted in disgust. "Gosh, you know, you have to be the most disgusting creature I have ever met."

Rhett leaned elegantly against the back of her couch. "Creature? Hmm…no one has ever called me a creature before. I kind of like it. Creature…it's rather exotic, isn't it. Kind of gives me that 'animal-print' vibe." He sighed. "Understandable. And one more reason I know that you are in deep lust with me." He took another bite out of his apple.

"I don't like you or you in animal-print!" She jerked the bag of breakfast goodies out of his hands, rummaging through it to see what he had gotten.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe it…Blueberry Scone? With frosting on top!" She ripped the treat from the bag and chomped off a huge bite. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes. "Ho de –ou no I lo-des?" She tried to ask around the wad of scone in her mouth.

"Umm…I'm sorry I don't speak Creole…" Rhett laughed.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "How did you know I love these?"

Rhett shrugged. "It might have something to do with the fact that you carry one into the office with you every day."

"I don't carry one in with me every day," she said as she took another bite.

"Alright, every day except for yesterday."

"I didn't go into the office yesterday."

"Exactly." Rhett grinned as he took the last bite of his apple.

Scarlett stopped stuffing her face long enough to look at him and ask, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you would like to know what I have found on your lover's fiancée."

"He isn't my-! Never mind, I refuse to discuss Ashley with you. You will never understand our relationship. It's too deep for someone like _you_ to understand."

"Someone like me? So, you have me all figured out, do you? I pray you, Ms. O'Hara, enlighten me on just what kind of man I am?"

Scarlett walked over to her dining room table and sat down, scone in hand. "Don't give me that crap, Rhett. You aren't like Ashley. Ashley doesn't run around with every woman from his office or every woman he knows. He is decent and respects women. While you seem to think that every woman alive was put on earth for your enjoyment." She took another bite of her scone before getting up to pour herself a cup of coffee. She knew it would be cold, since the timer was set for 8:00, so she placed it in the microwave.

She didn't even care that she hadn't had the courtesy of offering him a cup as well.

She turned to face him, leaning against the counter as she waited for her coffee to finish. He was wearing that infernal smirk, but his eyes betrayed him as they looked at her with something akin to malice. She didn't think he had ever looked at her like that. Something behind his eyes cracked and sparked dangerously, and she almost wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

"So…I am only capable of carnal lusts?" He walked to the dining room table and sat in the seat across from where she was sitting. "And this Ashley is capable of so much more…"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you would know best about that. About this decency and this respect for women." Rhett leaned forward and spoke deliberately. "I suppose that he has shown you first hand, these remarkable traits?"

The microwave beeped and Scarlett jerked the cup of coffee out of it. "What the hell are you going on about?" She sat back down.

"I think that you know exactly what I am going on about. Ashley has shown you, particularly, these traits? Tell me, does he know of your feelings for him?"

"I have yet to know what these feelings are that you keep talking about."

"The deep, hidden feelings that you have for this best friend of yours. Does he know? I am assuming that he doesn't know for sure, but I imagine he is vaguely aware." Rhett leaned back, balancing his weight on the two back legs of the chair. "What I think is most interesting is that he suspects, but isn't sure. Which is proof already that, though he has known you since you were children, he doesn't really know anything about you."

Scarlett smarted at his comment. "Ashley knows everything about me! Everything!"

Rhett smirked at her outburst. "Indeed. He knows things about you that many never will. He, no doubt, has many memories of you as children, and many more from when you were both grown. But there is a difference between knowing someone's history and knowing someone's mind."

"You have a lot of gall! You haven't even met him! You act as if you know him already!"

"I have always been good at reading people, and I think that little message left on your machine was enough for me to get a good feel for who this friend of yours is…at least to you." Rhett paused, and scratched his chin. "Hmm…it's interesting…"

Scarlett took another bite of her scone, refusing to look at him. _I won't ask…I won't ask…_

_Good God Almighty! _She sighed heavily. "_What_ is interesting?"

"You have told me that Ashley is a 'decent, upstanding citizen' who 'respects women', unlike myself," Rhett looked at her mockingly, "the epitome of a Southern gentleman, no doubt." Scarlett sniffed. "And I have told you that he is at least vaguely aware of your feelings for him. So tell me, Scarlett, in the strictest confidence of course, do you think that a man who is about to get married would tell a woman he is not going to marry that he _loves her dearly _when he has an indication of her feelings for him? Do you think that man can still be such a gentleman after all of that?"

Scarlett balked. She opened her mouth and then closed it only to open it again and start to retort when Rhett interrupted. "Please, spare me your indignation. This is all so dull." And suddenly his eyes were lit up with the same mocking light that they usually held, the malice of moments ago far away. "So terribly dull. This Ashley fellow must be the most boring prick there is. Come now, Scarlett, I don't want to talk of this anymore. Don't you want to know why I am here?"

Scarlett sighed and stood up to take her empty coffee cup to the sink. "Why?"

"I found out some things about your little friend…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Scarlett turned around quickly. "What did you find out?" She walked over to him, leaning over him as she spoke. He looked up at her, his hands folded behind his head and smiled like an adolescent boy.

"Well, I did a lot of web surfing last night and I found out some information about the orphanage. It's going to be tricky getting into their files, but I think I have a friend in Atlanta who works with records and things…I think I can get her to help me."

He smirked suggestively and his gaze became unfocused momentarily as he thought of… whomever it was he was thinking about. Jealousy flared in her chest and before she could stop herself she asked, "It's always a 'she', isn't it?" The irritation was pronounced in her tone and she instantly regretted saying anything. He looked at her, an odd look in his eyes. But after a moment, he laughed lightly.

"You really can't imagine not being the single most attractive creature on earth, can you?" He stood up, now towering over her tiny frame.

"You're an asshole, and I don't care what you found out!" She stomped into the living room. Rhett caught up with her and caught her by the arm. She turned to look at him and jerk her arm out of his firm but not-uncomfortable grasp. His face was amused, but strangely gentle.

"Let me finish, please." He laughed before taking a deep breath, exaggeratedly relaxing his shoulders and continuing. "You can't imagine not being the most attractive creature on earth--" she wiggled against his hold at his words, but he hastened on. "—That's why," he pronounced heavily, "it's lucky for you that you are." He smiled before tagging to his line, "…the most attractive creature on earth…that is." His eyes were bright with amusement and she imagined that he had said it simply to get her to forgive him, not because he meant it. But it was enough to give her that swelling sense of pride that one gains from compliments and to make her let his former transgression go.

She stood in front of him for a second in silence before relenting and asking, "So…what did you find out?"

Rhett smiled widely, aware of the fact that his flattery had worked. "Well…you will have to come with me to find out," he said, turning towards the door.

She balked as he picked up his things and started to walk out the door. "Wait…where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to the office."

Scarlett huffed. "It's Saturday!"

Rhett sighed heavily. "Well then, I guess you won't find out all the information I have found out for you…"

Scarlett wished fervently to think of a way to get out of going to the office. She had been looking forward to the fact that she wouldn't have to set foot in the office for another week. However, Rhett had the upper hand. She had _given _him the upper hand when she asked for help, which had been her first mistake. But she couldn't go back now. She looked at him again and rolled her eyes. Rhett took this as acceptance and smirked as he took his Ray Ban's off his head and placed them over his eyes. His unkempt hair was all over his head. Bedhead…that's what it looked like…

_What the hell? I need to stop this…it's just Rhett, _she thought condescendingly. She swallowed deeply as he turned towards the door again.

"Well then, let's go." He started to exit the apartment when she yelled.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" He turned around and looked at her, nodding for her to go and get ready. She ran back into her room and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror above her sink and groaned at what she saw. She had been talking to Rhett Butler looking like this? She ran her hands down her pale cheeks and back over her unpainted eyelids.

She knew that she didn't look terrible without makeup. Why, Ashley said he liked it best when she wore none. But with Rhett…you know…leave no stone unturned! Always be prepared…you never know when you will have to do battle. To have any weakness is to lose…

She stared at her face for a moment. She knew that she was an attractive woman, if not conventionally beautiful. She posed a striking picture. She had pale skin which harshly collided with onyx colored hair and deep green eyes, set in an austere and yet somehow delicate face. Her upturned eyes were mysterious and she knew how to use them, knowing them to be what they were: her greatest asset. When she tried hard enough, she knew that she was damn good-looking. But the idea that Rhett Butler had seen her in even the slightest moment of weakness, it made her cringe.

She hastily applied some make-up to her face, pronouncing her features. It took her five minutes and after she was finished, she was very pleased with the result and with a smirk she ran into her room and changed into a more appropriate shirt for the office, but kept the jeans. It was Saturday, after all.

Ten minutes after she had left Rhett in the living room, she ran back out to find him looking around her apartment at the pictures that lined the walls. He was staring at one picture in the hallway, one she had taken years ago with her brothers. She was probably 14 or 15. Good God, she didn't want him to see that!

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Are these your brothers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They look like little devils," he said good-naturedly.

Scarlett smiled a little, thinking of her rascally brothers. "Yes, Pa had a hand full with them. They are triplets. All in diapers at the same time. All went through puberty at the same time. They just graduated and now they are all going to college at the same time," she announced absently as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Rhett didn't move from the place where he was standing.

"Is this your mother?" Rhett moved to the next picture. "I bet she had a fun time with them too…"

Scarlett paused. The small ache that still resided in her chest at the thought of her mother throbbed momentarily before burying itself again. "My mother is dead. She died when the boys were two." She had been nine. It was, to this day, the hardest thing that she had ever been through.

Rhett's face softened and when he spoke his voice was full of tender remorse for her loss. "I am so sorry, Scarlett. I didn't know." She walked closer to him, feeling more comfortable talking about her family now that she saw that he was acting like a normal human being, rather than the devil that he was…

"Well, I am most sorry for my brothers. They never really got to know her. My sisters and I…at least we have a few memories." She pointed to the picture he was observing. It was a picture of her mother, her sisters and herself. They were all scrunched up close to their mother's cheeks, their faces full of laughter.

"How did she die?" he asked softly.

Scarlett sighed and closed her eyes before she answered. "My mom was chronically depressed. She never said anything about it. We didn't know until after..." She swallowed before continuing. "She killed herself," she said softly. Memories flooded her mind. The ambulance and the police. The long sermon about her mother in an unusual church service and the long lines of people that she didn't know. Her father…her poor father. Luckily, he had Mammy. Mammy had practically raised Ellen, Scarlett's mother. She was like a grandmother to the O'Hara children and so she had offered to move to Atlanta from Savannah and help Gerald, Scarlett's father, raise the children and take care of the boys. She didn't know if her father could have gotten through it all without Mammy. She didn't know if any of them could have gotten through without her.

Rhett looked down at her. His eyes held a soft gleam that softened his sharp features, showing a gentleness he rarely let slip. "That must have been hard for you…" he said softly before resting an arm gently around her shoulders. Instinctively she leaned into the embrace, still wrapped up in thoughts of her mother. Bittersweet thoughts that still stung but felt so far away…Her compliant gesture of acceptance prompted Rhett to slowly and gently gather her in his arms. Pressed against his chest, she realized with violent cognizance that she was in _his _arms and thought to immediately pull away. But…he felt so…nice. He was being so comforting. She could feel his hands gently smoothing her hair as he whispered, "I'm sure it was…" And for a brief second she thought how she couldn't imagine ever being hurt again in arms as strong and soothing as his…

But just as suddenly as he embraced her, he pulled away, leaving Scarlett a bit baffled. Clarity was returning to her and she realized that she had just hugged Rhett Butler and he had been…nice? She knew there had been plenty of times that he had been very nice to her. But all of his niceness in the past had been forcibly bludgeoned by quick, sharp cracks on her behalf. The sarcastic and unbearably ironical speeches of which she had been an unwilling witness. But just now, he had been soothing. Comforting even…and she hadn't wanted him to let go. Strange…

She made a tiny face…_what the hell is going on today? Has the Earth's axis tilted?_ She inwardly shook her head.

Rhett looked at the wall of pictures before speaking again. "Where are you and your brothers in this picture? It looks like there are Christmas lights behind you…but…are you in a field? I can't tell…it's so dark all around."

Scarlett felt annoyed at his question. Christmas lights? She rolled her eyes and jerked the picture off the wall, trying to tell herself that she was indeed aggravated with the stupid question and not simply trying to forget how kind he had just been to her. "Of course they're not Christmas lights. They are fireflies. And yes, it's in a field. There is a field in Georgia that used to be a sort of gathering place for fireflies in the fall. My family used to go out there every year and take pictures…and catch the fireflies."

Rhett looked at her, genuinely interested. He seemed completely unaffected by her discontent. His eyes sparkled in a strange way, speaking of complete content in spite of her affront. "How did you catch them? With your hands? Surely not…" He was smiling in amusement as he reached for one of her delicate hands, tracing his thumb across her palm. Her hand tingled unusually before she jerked away.

She continued to speak as if offended by his words. "Well, believe it or not, when I was younger I was a tomboy. However, no, we weren't silly enough to try to catch them with our hands. We would bring old jelly jars and things and catch the fireflies in the jars and use them for lanterns as we walked around the field. It was fun." She sniffed as she replaced the picture on the wall.

Rhett looked from the picture to her. "You don't do it anymore?"

Scarlett paused before speaking. "They don't come anymore." She looked from the picture back at him, then quickly turned on one heel to head for the door.

"Let's go…" she said. She was ready to get to the office so she could get back home. She did have to pack, after all…


	4. Chapter 4: Nuts

Hey guys! :) Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy :) The song for this chapter is "Better Together" by Jack Johnson. Thanks to Bugsy for making it happen... :) And to everyone who is so encouraging and stuff...you guys are great...

The cookie for this chapter will be a drabble, rather than a outtake, and it will probably stay like that for a little while because I am trying to write another story while writing this one. Just a little 10 chapter fic :) But it's eating up some writing time, so I have a few drabbles that I have written up and hopefully they will work...sorry about that guys...but at least you can look forward to a new story on the boards soon, right? ;)

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

Scarlett sat in the back of the town car and had insisted that Rhett sit up front. First of all, she had a strange aversion to sitting in cabs with people, especially when said person was Rhett Butler and she knew that he would tease her the whole way to the office because all she was going to do was look in the mirror "beautifying" herself because she didn't spend thirty minutes putting on her make-up this morning and didn't sufficiently bedizen her features… But most importantly, she knew that if Rhett sat up front he would more than likely foot the bill for the ride. And that was always beneficial to her. Saving a buck always put a smile on her face…

As it turned out, Rhett called a town car, which was also to Scarlett's advantage because they were so much cleaner than city cabs were. Rhett was sort of—how do you say—snobby concerning things like that.

They arrived at the office building shortly and Scarlett exited the cab while still fixing her face. She hadn't yet finished applying her lip gloss. She subtly glanced over the edge of her tiny hand mirror as Rhett paid the driver, glad that her _absorption _in taking care of her make-up had served more than one purpose. She looked at her face one more time and saw how nice she looked, before smiling and gently patting her full purse.

Rhett walked back over to her, his Ray Bans over his eyes now. She was glad of this because she could tell by his smug smirk that his eyes were probably sparkling with that insolent humor she hated so much. " 'Pride does not wish to owe and vanity does not wish to…_pay'._" His smile widened in view of her shock and he even laughed when her surprise turned into anger. He walked towards the building and through the revolving doors.

_I hope they fire him for walking into the building in nothing but workout clothes, _she thought as she started off behind him. She watched him walk, seeing how his calf muscles stretched and eased with every step. Her eyes traveled up quickly past his hindquarters (so as not to get distracted) and to his broad back. His workout shirt was light and it easily defined his taunt and toned back. His shoulder blades stuck out so far with muscles, there was a large dip in his shirt. She allowed her eyes to travel a little farther to the area she had refused to observe before turning away in annoyance…

_Oh, he won't get scolded. If anything they will probably change the dress code and allow for a "casual…workout Saturdays or something,_ she thought bitterly as she reanalyzed her observations. _Especially if it's Richard who catches him. Maybe a security guard will kick him out of the building for being out of dress code. _She smirked at the thought. However, any hopes of security catching him were dashed when she saw that the security guard was, in fact, a woman. She eyed Rhett appreciatively; Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Rhett stopped at the receptionist's desk, asking for the permission to go to the offices upstairs. The receptionist, Scarlett knew well. She was a slick piece of work and her name was Belle Watling. She had heard that Rhett and Belle's relationship went _beyond _the office and as she watched them communicate she had no doubt that this had to be true. The woman was practically drooling…

"Hello, Belle. You look gorgeous this afternoon." Rhett grinned slowly, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. Belle leaned over the counter towards him, eyeing him appreciatively. She purposefully situated herself in order to give Rhett—and everyone else—a broad view of her very ample chest. Scarlett's chest burned with a sudden strange hate as she looked between them and could clearly see the mutual attraction.

"Rhett Butler…" Belle purred. "I love the new look. It's very…_appealing._" She whispered the last word. Rhett's grin widened dangerously at her admission.

"Can you open the doors for us?" Rhett asked, smirking at her and he gestured unassumingly at the doors.

Belle took a deep breath before shrugging her shoulders. "That all depends. You don't have your ID on you…" Belle reached over the counter and patted the front of his shorts, around his pockets. She got dangerously close to Rhett's…personals…"But perhaps I could overlook that. You could do me a few favors…" Belle simpered.

Scarlett couldn't take it anymore. She yanked her ID from her purse and slammed it on the counter, causing Belle to jump. She looked at Scarlett with surprise. "Here is my ID. He can be my visitor if need be and," Scarlett leaned towards the counter menacingly, "No favors will be necessary." Belle took the card and scanned it before handing it back to Scarlett. Scarlett's blood boiled over as she watched Rhett wave at the still taken aback Belle. As they walked towards the elevators, Rhett started to laugh.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" _He better be laughing at himself for making a fool of himself back there… _

"If you wanted to place your stamp of ownership on me so firmly, Scarlett, you didn't have to scare the daylights out of Belle to do it. She is a good girl…she is just having a little fun." He smirked.

Scarlett whipped around on him. "First of all, you are far from being my property. As if I would even want you. And if you did belong to me, I would do some major renovations…starting with cutting off a certain part of your anatomy. It would save time and make you less…obscene." Rhett's face screwed up in mock agony at the thought. "Secondly, how on earth can you say that that woman is a _good girl _when she was practically drooling all over you and laying all of her _assets_ on the counter in front of the whole world. It was disgusting…" Scarlett sashayed away towards the elevator. Rhett's laughter followed after her. She pushed the button for "Up" and stood there waiting with an air of quiet indignation.

Suddenly, she was brought up close to someone's torso, arms wrapped around her waist playfully. Rhett whispered conspiringly into her ear, "If I didn't know that you were so in love with Ashley, I would dare to think you were in love with me. Don't worry your little head anymore about it, my darling. Next time I will show _everyone _just who I belong to." The hairs on the back of Scarlett's neck stood on edge at the pleasurable sensation of his breath in her ear. And her heart jumped violently in her chest at the feel of his strong body against her and his warm arms around her waist. But at his words she abruptly ripped herself from his embrace and turned around to look at him with passionate outrage.

"Don't you _ever _touch me again! And I am most assuredly not in love with a skunk like you, Rhett Butler…" She straightened her shirt and just then the elevator's doors opened. She looked up at him and his eyes were sparkling with humor. But there was something else there…eagerness? Well perhaps he was just planning his next joke. The asshole…

She turned from his amused face and walked in, pressing the button for the desired floor. Rhett entered too. His amusement permeated the air and Scarlett silently pleaded for someone else to enter the elevator to spare her the additional torment she was sure to receive at his hand. Her hopes were shattered as the mechanical doors slowly closed.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Scarlett glanced over at Rhett. He was indeed still smiling and to Scarlett's continued vexation, Rhett did speak. His tone was quiet, but the bass of his voice reverberated throughout the tiny enclosure. "My, what a passion you are in! And as you know it's quite becoming…all too often I see just how far I have to go to see that fire light up those valley green eyes of yours."

The doors to the elevator opened and Scarlett walked out, trying to stay mad at him. But he had said she was becoming, and it was so terribly hard for her to cling to her resentment towards him when he said nice things about the way she looked, especially when she knew that he was right.

She started towards her cubicle, but Rhett caught her arm. "Where are you going?" he said smiling, knowing that all was forgiven. _Oh, if I could just hold it against him a little longer…_she thought, hating that he knew he had gotten away with his earlier transgression.

"To my cubicle." She made a face at him that clearly said _"duh". _Sure, she had known when they first got here that she wouldn't be going to her cubicle today. But she didn't want to give into Rhett so easily after all of his annoying antics by continuing dutifully towards his office after they exited the elevator.

"Your cubicle isn't going to do you any good today. You are coming with me to my office." Scarlett rolled her eyes at him but turned and led the way to his office. She had been in the office many times: working on stories and researching ideas and planning layouts. It was fashioned like one of those offices that you see on TV. Everything was designed specifically for it. Everything was in its place. _Good God, _she thought as she scanned his office, _he is so metro…_

"Wait out here a moment," he said as he headed to his private bathroom. "I am going to change really quickly before they kick me out for ignoring dress code." He smirked. He reached the door to the bathroom and turned to face her. "Would you like the door opened or closed?" His eyes sparkled wickedly.

Scarlett placed her hands on her hips trying to act confident even as her face heated at his comment. "What do you think?" she said hatefully.

"Ah…opened then." He walked into the bathroom and she could see him pulling off his shirt. _He won't…_she said, as she stared at his lean sinews. She saw him reach for his waistband and she stepped forward and said hastily, "Great Balls of Fire, Rhett! Close the damn door!"

He turned towards her and she caught sight of his beautifully sculpted chest and stomach. _Wow…_she thought, before turning away. Rhett laughed as he closed the door.

Scarlett stomped her foot roughly against the plush, carpeted floor. Good God, what was wrong with her today? I mean, she had always noticed Rhett was damn good looking, but why was it that she was all of the sudden reacting to it? Twice! Twice today he had caught her staring at him. And that's only the times she got caught. And then, what was the deal with the sleazy receptionist downstairs? Why the hell should she care if Rhett slept around with that woman and more than likely got an STD? Fire burned in her again at the thought of him and that Watling creature and she quickly struggled to put it out of her mind.

_I mean, yeah sure. There have been a few times when I might have made it a little obvious that I found him attractive, and there had been plenty of times, when my endorphins were running high from chocolate or whatever, that I was kind of… _She sighed heavily and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. That nasty smirk of his popped into her head, and she clenched her fists. She was going to do whatever it took not to see that arrogant look on his face again. This was one woman that wasn't going to be one of his conquests…

She looked out in front of her again and observed the office she had been in a million times. It was so…classic. Plush beige carpets covered the falls and cherry wood paneling meshed beautifully with the cream-colored furniture. It didn't match the man in the bathroom at all. She walked over to the solid desk and stepped behind it. Sitting down in his seat, she decided that while she waited (cause it could be a while…he might get distracted if he passes in front of a mirror…) she would check her email. Perhaps she should double check her flight as well and check to make sure that she had officially submitted her reservation at the hotel in Atlanta.

Her father had offered for her to stay with them. In fact, he had begged. It was no secret that Scarlett was the favorite daughter of her Irish immigrant father. And she adored him as well. However, he had told her that her brothers would be there for the week. _Fall Break_. She had stopped short at the information and told her father that she appreciated it but she had spent 11 years of her life in the same house as Gerry, Landon and Houston and she had no desire to spend even another day under the same roof with them. She loved her brothers. She definitely loved them better than her sisters…but they were devils. They figured out new and exciting ways to torment her every day. _Kind of like the man behind that door, _she thought as she looked at the bathroom door.

So she reserved a suite at _The Mansion on Peachtree._ As one of the most popular hotels in Atlanta, she had always wanted to stay there but had never had a reason to. She had really wanted the "Presidential Suite" which included a luxury spa bathtub…_heaven. _But it had been reserved just before she had gotten the chance to reserve it for herself. She silently hoped that whoever reserved it before her drowned in that tub…

_Well, it was damn expensive anyway. Whoever got it before me must be loaded…_she thought as she started up the computer. The desktop popped up and Scarlett was stunned at what she saw. The desktop background was of Rhett and two tiny girls. One looked about two years old and the other looked to be about four years old. The oldest was wrapped around his leg and the youngest was propped up on his shoulder and he had his face buried in her belly, acting as if he were eating it. The two girls had beautiful black hair and looked a lot like Rhett…

Rhett exited the bathroom, once again his immaculate self. He had smoothed his hair out and Scarlett wanted to slap herself when felt something akin to regret at the loss of the bedhead...

"Who are they?" she blurted out curiously, pointing at the computer screen. Rhett walked over to her and started laughing at the picture on his desktop.

"Ah…those two little rascals are my nieces. Abby and Grace. They are my brother's daughters." Scarlett stood up and Rhett sat down in the chair, observing the picture with a grin. "My brother and I aren't on the best of terms but that doesn't keep his girls from adoring me. Apparently even the young females can't keep away from me." He smirked.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "As if. And I suppose you just _love _them…"

Rhett swiveled the chair around to face her. "As a matter of fact, I do. I love children." His face was as serious as she had ever seen it and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Close your mouth, Scarlett. It's unbecoming to act shocked when someone reveals the contents of their soul to you."

"But, I would have never…you really like children? You, of all people?" Disbelief still clouded her features.

"Yes." He replied. "I might in fact be a reprobate of the worst kind, but deep inside this black, cold heart lies a secret passion for children and family." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and his words were mocking. She knew that he was probably teasing her now for her curiosity.

"Now I know you are lying. You would never want children or a family." Scarlett turned from him and walked around the desk, sitting in one of the chairs designated for visitors.

"You wound me, Scarlett. Yes, indeed, I am a monster of selfishness. However, I have always wanted children. Comparably, they are the only pure and innocent creatures on the planet."

Scarlett mocked him. "Oh, and all these years I have known you I suppose that you were just kidding around when you went around vowing that you would never marry." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did say that. And I still mean it. I don't plan on marrying, if I don't have to. That is, unless I find someone worth marrying."

Scarlett looked at him, befuddled. "What?" He was making no sense.

Rhett sighed mockingly, and placed his loosely folded fingers on the top of his desk. "I don't plan on marrying if I don't have to. If I find someone decent, I suppose I could bring myself to stick around, at least for a little while." Scarlett threw him a look of absolute consternation and he grinned wickedly. "However, if ever a woman of rare value and unique breed were to come around and I found I couldn't live without her, I suppose I would have to marry her. You see, when I find something I want, I am hard-pressed to ever let it go. And when I find something I can't live without," his look seemed to intensify, "I will always want that something to belong solely and completely to me." His eyes lost their intensity and sparkled with self-mockery. "It's the monster of selfishness in me."

Scarlett looked at him, a little confused. She had never seen him speak of something so passionately, and yet she had still yet to realize whether he was teasing her or not. Perhaps he was telling the truth, and if that were so, then he had yet to find that woman of "rare value" with whom to share his life. Something inside of Scarlett stirred at this thought, in that she herself was not considered of "rare value" to Rhett. That much was obvious, or else he would have already tried to claim her for his own. An equal feeling of embarrassment and consternation filled her chest at the thought that she wasn't considered the "most" or the "best" to someone. It was rare that happened. But another thought overtook her mind, wiping all other considerations on the subject from her head. Suppose that Rhett did, in fact, one day find this "unique breed"…suppose he found it in some girl around the office, around the city…

A faceless, nameless woman, one who was unique and beautiful, entered Scarlett's mind's eye. The idea of Rhett pledging his love to this unknown woman filled her with a sudden and violent jealousy that she couldn't explain…

Just then, there was a knock at Rhett's office door. Rhett called for the person to enter and Richard walked into the room. Richard Howard, the editor of the paper, was an extraordinary man. He was, indeed, one of the sweetest men in the world and one of the easiest people to get along with. He was still a young man, probably about 40 or 45, but his hair was already fully gray. He had become editor about two years ago, and he had immediately promoted Scarlett from intern to writer. He was understanding and a boss that a worker wanted to do well for. He was a relaxed boss and he and Scarlett had a good relationship. She imagined she would even consider him a friend. And he was easy to talk to and dedicated, which was why he was at the office on Saturday. Scarlett rarely, if ever, went in on Saturdays. But every time she had, Richard was there.

"Hello, Scarlett. Rhett." Richard shifted slightly when Rhett threw him one of his most irresistible grins.

"Richard, good to see you." Rhett said.

"Hello, Richard." Scarlett said.

Richard forced his eyes away from Rhett and in an attempt to act professional, asked Scarlett, "You are needing next week off, correct?"

Scarlett nodded and threw him her sweetest smile. Even though he wasn't into her, or any other girl for that matter, she knew from experience that she could work wonders on any man, hetero or not. "Yes, if that is still alright. I know that it's all very short notice and I only let you know yesterday, but the wedding is rather sudden too."

It worked. Richard smiled. "Of course, Scarlett. I already have an intern working on the story I assigned you. They were delighted to have the opportunity."

"Well, I am glad that my time off can do some good somewhere." She batted her eyelashes.

"You are very considerate, Scarlett. Thank you. Just come back ready to write. I am ready to put you back to work when you return…"

"Yes, of course." Scarlett said demurely.

Richard turned to Rhett again, and Scarlett smiled at the effort he seemed to put into not ogling him. "And you are off as well, Rhett." Richard said. Scarlett inwardly balked at the fact that she had been questioned about her time off and Richard had just given Rhett his time off. How typical. If only he liked women then it would be so much easier to…wait. What? Time off? Scarlett looked at Rhett curiously.

"That's wonderful, Richard." Rhett said, looking at Scarlett out of the corner of his eye before turning around in his chair and standing up from the desk. "If you would excuse me for a moment Richard, I have something for you before you go. It will only take a moment."

Rhett exited the office and Richard immediately sat down in the chair next to Scarlett's as if he were exhausted. "Good heavens, " he effeminately waved his hand in front of his face, fanning himself, "that man is _something else._" Richard looked at her, wanting confirmation.

"Mmhm," Scarlett said weakly, trying to hide her irritation. Then she asked, "Rhett has days off soon?"

"Yes, next week. Just like you…he told me this morning. I had a message on my phone this morning. He—" Richard's eyes opened wide, as if in realization of something. Scarlett looked at him curiously. "I _knew_ it! I _knew _it! Everyone in the office did too, but _I _knew it first." He bounced as he pointed at himself.

"What—"

"Oh my God, I am so jealous! You are fired, you hear me! Fired!" He laughed joyfully as he playfully hit her arm. "You are going to have to tell me everything. Especially about the" he looked around theatrically before putting a curved fingers to his cheek and whispering, "S-E-X…"

Scarlett looked at Richard, irritated confusion on her features. "What do you mean, tell you about the S-E-X?"

Richard balked exaggeratedly and threw up his hands. "Oh come on, Scarlett honey! You and Rhett Butler have had something going on for a very long time. The way he looks at you and the way you avoid looking at him…it's so obvious! And then you both ask for the same week off? At the same time? Do you think I am an idiot?" He pointed at himself, his pinky curled around his other fingers.

Scarlett started to protest, but Richard continued. "It explains so much and clears up so many suspicions I have had! I mean, did you know that Rhett has had ten job offers from other more prominent companies across the world? Ten! Everyone wants him…I don't blame them. And yet he stayed here?! I mean, we are talking major promotions. He makes really good money here, but…I _know _that the most recent offer was a job that would have paid in the _millions! _Millions! And he has been staying here?! Granted, he has yet to make a decision on that job… But I bet any amount of money that he won't take it. Just like with the others. And now I know why he has refused all of the job offers…" He paused with a sigh of disappointment. "I was hoping it was because he wanted to stay close to me…"

Scarlett was still taking in all the information and was about to speak when Rhett walked back in the office. Richard jumped from his seat and again assumed his professional stance. Rhett towered above him, as he did most people, and he handed him the papers. Richard thanked him and turned to take his leave as Rhett headed for his desk. Rhett was still turned from both Scarlett and Richard and as Richard left the room, he turned to Scarlett and started desperately gesturing for her to write things down and be ready to tell him everything. Scarlett watched him walk away before standing up from her chair and taking the two steps to the door before slamming it.

"Why do you have next week off? Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me? I needed your help! You are supposed to be working on this for me, and you have yet to show me one thing that you have found and…and I was really counting on you and you—" Rhett walked back around his desk and placed his finger against her rapidly moving lips. Scarlett's eyes opened wide at the feel of his warm and surprisingly rough finger against her soft, sensitive skin. Her heart skipped hazardously and she had a sudden unexplainable desire to pucker her lips against the finger that held her mouth hostage.

"Scarlett, I assumed that I would be of better use to you if I were _with _you." Rhett explained, before removing his finger.

At first, Scarlett was still confused. But as her mind adjusted to what Rhett had just told her, she was suddenly, recklessly happy. Oh, how nice he could be sometimes! And here she had thought that he was leaving all of this to her and he was really going to come to Atlanta with her. As she looked at him, she remembered how smart he was and how strong and able. How wonderful it would be to have him with her, to help her! With Rhett, she knew without a doubt that she could accomplish what she needed to.

She recklessly squealed and threw her arms around him. But she had been in his arms for no more than half a second when she thought of something else. She pulled back and looked him squarely in the eye and said as a mother would to a disobedient child. "You better not be up to something. Because if you embarrass me, I will kill you, Rhett Butler. You have to keep a low profile. I don't want any of my friends or family to know who you are or that you are in Atlanta or that you know me or…anything! Do you understand?" _That would be just what she needed. _

Rhett's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, she realized when she felt him squeeze her tightly against him. He laughed merrily at her words. "Don't look so determined, Scarlett. I will keep a low profile." His eyes sparkled happily. "I have always wanted to go to Atlanta. Such an exciting city. And I have been in need of a vacation. My intentions are purely innocent…mostly." His grin widened.

Scarlett snorted. "So says the fox to the lamb…" She pulled out of his arms, disconcerted by the strange warmth in her belly at being so close to him. "When are you leaving?" She went to pick up her purse.

"Tomorrow morning. 7:15."

Scarlett turned and looked at him, a little surprised. "That's when I am leaving too."

Rhett's eyes widened with unrealistic shock. "What a coincidence!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. He had obviously done…something and booked the same plane as she was on. She looked at his mischievous face and wondered how he was always able to perform wonders like he could. Her happiness in his coming with her enveloped her again and she smiled at him enthusiastically. He laughed at her smile and she wondered if it revealed how triumphant she felt.

_We are going to stop all of this. Rhett can do anything…We will stop this! _She thought with an absolute certainty. So happy and giddy was she, she walked over to him and kissed him carelessly on the cheek. He looked shocked for a moment and his eyes went quickly to her face, before he suddenly laughed.

"Now, what did you find?" she said happily.

Rhett sat down at his desk and pulled up a website. It was the orphanage's website. Scarlett leaned over Rhett's shoulder, peering at the screen. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled really, _really _good. She breathed him in deeply and leaned in closer. She let out a deep breath close to his ear and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. He went to some strange, random page on the website.

"You see," he said, "this isn't technically an orphanage, in the traditional sense. It isn't run within the government. It's privately run; therefore family members or loved ones have to send the children to the orphanage, relinquishing their rights to the child. That or private institutions send foster children from within their systems to them. Such as Christian foster groups, etc."

Scarlett nodded. "So, how does all of this relate to Melanie?"

Rhett shrugged. "Don't know yet. The records are going to be nearly impossible to get into. But…" he smirked, swiveling around, coming within inches of her face. She leaned back slightly. "I have friends in high places." He suddenly scratched his chin. "Or should I say low places…"

Scarlett remembered the "friend" he had mentioned earlier at her apartment and straightened. "Well, aren't we lucky?" She said sarcastically before folding her arms. She didn't know why she was so bothered by this woman that she was sure he knew.

Rhett looked at her and suddenly burst into laughter. Scarlett stared at him as he laughed, then suddenly snapped, "What?!"

"You are like one of those old married women you see walking down the street, who hits her husband every time he looks at another female." He wiped his eyes and looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. "Don't be ashamed, darling. I am just as jealous over you." He laughed again, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Scarlett started to roll her eyes but remembered with sudden clarity what Richard had just said moments before and that Rhett often concealed truths about himself within barbs and cynicisms. She looked at him curiously, and he gradually stopped laughing. Only the barest of smiles rested on his full lips when she spoke. "Richard just told me you have had ten job offers in the past year, but that you haven't taken any of them. Why?"

Rhett's smile faltered before it stretched across his handsome face again. "Richard could be in big trouble for disclosing personal information like that. I could report him. But to answer your question, I suppose…" he shrugged. "I suppose I am waiting for bigger and better things." He grinned, but his eyes were guarded.

"Indeed," she said, unbelieving.

Suddenly his eyes were alert and amused, as if he had understood her game and her meaning. "Ahh…" he said. "You are actually conceited enough to think that there is something holding me here?"

She balked. "No…I…" _Good God, he is never going to let me live this down if I don't figure out an explanation. _"I was just curious and-"

"You think that it was you that I am staying here for. Come now, admit it." Scarlett stuttered for a moment and Rhett spoke again. "I hate to ruin your fanciful ideas of my secret love for you, Ms. O'Hara. But my reasons for staying on here at the paper are strictly business reasons." Rhett stood from his seat; Scarlett peered up at him now, her head tilted back awkwardly due to his close proximity. "But because I don't wish to completely bruise your vanity, I will say this. Staying on definitely has its perks. I get to watch that beautiful body of yours sashay across the office in those almost indecently short-skirts everyday. And I think to myself when I see that…'This is why you are staying on, Rhett'. I live for seeing those hips move in that unconscious walk that belongs solely to you. It makes me think of naughty things…"

Her brows went swiftly together in a scowl and she swiftly turned on one heel and grabbed her purse before heading for the door. Rhett's laughter followed her. "Don't be upset, Scarlett. I speak only the truth…" She opened the door to the office and went to slam it but her purse got caught between the door and the jam. She jerked it and jerked it and finally, after a few rips, it tore loose and she effectively slammed the door. She walked away trying not to focus on Rhett's laughter still ringing through the firmly shut door…

…and trying not to think about how his words had affected her.


	5. Chapter 5: All In

Hey guys! :) Here is chapter 5. Special thanks to Bugsy for editing as always...don't know what I would do without her :) The song for this chapter is "Reasons to Love You" by Meiko. Love that song... :) Drabbles will be given out again in place of cookies for reviews for this chapter ;) Enjoy!

By the way, The Mansion on Peachtree, which is the hotel that Scarlett is staying at, is a real hotel. I will post a link on my profile page so you can check it out :)

~*~*~*~*~

Scarlett placed her purse, shoes, belt and carry-on luggage onto the conveyor belt. The security guard lackadaisically motioned to her. "Step through, please."

Scarlett stepped through the metal detector. Nothing beeped and she was good. She started to grab her things from the basket she had placed them in. As she was replacing her shoes, she was startled by the breathy whisper in her ear. "Too bad they didn't require you to do one of those full-body scans..." Scarlett turned around towards Rhett in time to see him look her up and down appreciatively. She stood a little straighter, knowing that he liked her faded, frayed skinny's and her form-fitting graphic tee. Rhett laughed out loud at the writing on the shirt. The caption at the bottom said, "Game over" and the picture showed Pac-man walking in on Mrs. Pac-Man and one of the ghosts in bed together.

"That's classy…" Rhett chuckled. Scarlett rolled her eyes, noting that he was, as usual, in one of his freshly pressed polo's and a pair of jeans.

"It's not my problem that you never wear anything but dress clothes. Tees are fashionable too…" She walked over to some chairs to put her ballet flats on.

"You wouldn't know what was fashionable if it sat in front of you with neon lights all around it proclaiming 'I'm fashionable!'," he chuckled. "It's a good thing that you look good in anything, Scarlett…and I bet you look even better in nothing."

Scarlett looked up at him and declared, "Good God, does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Rhett's teeth shined wickedly at her. "Well, people usually like to talk about things they are good at…"

Scarlett picked up her bags and started to walk away, throwing casually over her shoulder a "Whatever."

Rhett laughed and followed after her. "You know what I think?" he called after her.

Scarlett looked over her shoulder, still walking towards the gate. "No."

"I think that you really do want to…er…test me. If only for experimental purposes…"

Scarlett laughed, "Ha! You think everyone wants to 'test you'. It just goes to show what a conceited varmint you are…"

"See! There you go again, comparing me to animals! At this point, I think that your fetish is getting out of hand… I am telling you Scarlett, you continue to reveal ridiculously candid signs that show you want me…" He had finally caught up with her and was walking by her side, now. She looked over at him as he sighed. "It's only a matter of time before you give into it…"

They had reached their gate, and Scarlett walked towards a section of chairs before tossing her purse into a chair. She began to replace her belt from when she had to remove it early. "It? You are ridiculous…"

"Or perhaps I just know you better than you know yourself…" Scarlett rolled her eyes. She practically threw her carry-on on the ground before grabbing her purse from the chair again and walked away. Rhett was laughing lightly and she glanced over her shoulder subtly to see he was sitting himself in one of the chairs, eyeing her appreciatively as she walked away. She unconsciously shook her hips a bit more than she normally would, knowing that the jeans she had on made her butt look really good.

She walked down the hall and got a Starbucks before coming back. She had needed her coffee so badly that she drank the whole cup in the time it took to walk back to the gate. When she got there, Rhett wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Thanks be to God, _she thought to herself. She wondered if he had left to get a drink or something to eat as well…Her zone had yet to be called to board and she knew that it would be a few more minutes. She had bought the cheapest ticket available and was probably in the back of the plane.

When they finally called her zone, Scarlett looked around the terminal looking to see if she saw Rhett anywhere, while trying to convince herself that she wasn't looking for him but for a restaurant or a trash can or…anything. He was nowhere in sight. She reluctantly picked up her bags and started towards the gate, still subtly keeping her eyes open for any sight of Rhett.

She started down the walkway to the aircraft and her mind wandered with all the possibilities of where Rhett could be. She barely acknowledged the pilot as he waved at her and the other boarding passengers. She was so caught up in thinking that she was slightly startled when she spotted Rhett's shaggy dark head above one of the seats in first class. He smiled cheekily at her. When she reached his seat he simply stated, "You got coach, didn't you? You have always been such a cheap-skate!" He nodded his head.

She huffed slightly and stopped in the middle of the aisle and leaned down towards him. "Just because I don't flaunt my money or spend it recklessly, doesn't mean I am a cheap skate!"

"Indeed…" he said, leaning towards her too. "But why make money if you are going to hoard it as you do? You can save money and be comfortable while still enjoying life!" He leaned back in his chair and waved his hand around him to reveal his luxury.

"I enjoy life just fine, thank you!"

Rhett smirked. "You want me to get you a seat up here? I am sure that they aren't all booked…"

Someone cleared their throat behind Scarlett, reminding her that she was standing in the midst of the aisle. "No, thank you." She said roughly before jerking her carry-on back onto her shoulder and walking away. She was certain that he was still amused but tried not to think about it, for fear of exploding. He was utterly insufferable…

She reached her seat at the back of the plane and tossed her carry-on into the overhead compartment in an effort to relieve some of her anger. However, after she sat down, the idea that the carry-on was sitting above her in a haphazard mess drove her crazy and she stood back up and straightened it, making sure that all of her possessions in the bag were not harmed or in disarray. The pilot was speaking over the intercom, asking passengers to please find their seats. It was a smaller aircraft and luckily there weren't many people on board. Scarlett had the whole row to herself, for which she was grateful because blessings like this were rarely bestowed on flights. She sat in the window seat and buckled herself up, before looking out the window as they taxied. She suddenly thought of the reason that she was leaving again. The reason she was going to Atlanta…Ashley.

Her throat tightened at the thought. _My sweet Ashley, _she thought. How could he be getting married? She thought of how close they had always been and how she should have had some kind of warning before any of this happened. She was his best friend! He should have called her immediately after he started talking to Melanie! Why hadn't he? She had always told him about all of her conquests! Granted, she had always told him for the sole purpose of making him jealous, but part of it had something to do with the fact that he was her most treasured confidant. They had been through so much together, it hurt her deeply to think that he had let this all go on for a month and never breathed a word of it to her.

Another thought popped into her head, and it was hard to handle. _Oh no, I can't think about that! _What if part of it was her fault? It probably was. After all, she had moved away to New York. She had been the one to leave him. And he hadn't wanted her to go. She remembered the day she told him that she was taking the intern position at the newspaper…

_Scarlett walked from her car to the back entrance of the Wilkes mansion. She was so excited, she imagined that skipping would have been a better description of what she was doing…_

_She had gotten it! She had gotten the job! She was going to be working at one of the most prominent newspapers in the world! Oh, how wonderful it was to be so honored. How proud Ashley would be! How good it would make her look in front of him! She could already see those beautiful clear eyes of his, gazing with admiration for her and her talents. That slow, lazy smile would stretch attractively across his features and he would look down and stutter in that adorable way that was exclusively him._

_She ran into the house and threw a hasty greeting to their butler. He greeted her as well and yelled after her running form, "He is in his study upstairs!"_

_She continued to run, already sure before she entered the house that that was where he was. He had a strange obsession with reading, especially fiction works. Had since they were children…It was the one thing that she found to be strange about him, albeit in an endearing way. He would constantly try to get her to read books when they were younger, but had never succeeded. Once, she was sure that he figured that he had made some headway with her… He had given her the first Harry Potter book, begging her to read it. She knew that there were movies based on the books and that they were very popular. She had read the first few chapters but had lost interest rather quickly. She had too many questions. She had never been one who could be suspended in disbelief, which was why fiction had never suited her. It was also why she was perfect for journalism. She was straightforward, to the point. She was practical and so was her writing. She could summarize an entire story in a half-column format and spare no details. It was an invaluable talent to anyone in journalism and one of the reasons she had been offered a job at the most prominent newspaper in America. It was also one of the reasons she was accepted into the School of Journalism at UNC Chapel Hill, one of the most recognized journalism schools in the country._

_She had reached Ashley's door and knocked softly, trying to still her racing her heart before entering the room. "Come in."_

_She slowly opened the door, trying to seem normal but the huge smile on her face gave her away. Ashley was sitting at his desk, a book in his hand. At the sight of her he quickly tossed the book aside and strode over to where she stood across the room. "Red! What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Brent?"_

_She searched for any sign of jealousy in his tone, as she always did when he mentioned one of the many guys that she dated. Well, she had been planning on going out with Brent. He was a lot of fun anyway. He could hold his alcohol a lot longer than other boys and didn't instantly try to bed her as soon as he thought she was zonked. But she had gotten the call just this afternoon about the newspaper and she had instantly called and cancelled with Brent. She had lied and said she had a migraine. The truth of it was that as fun as Brent was, she didn't want to spend this night with anyone but Ashley. She wanted to celebrate with him, her best friend. _

"_Well…I…I cancelled with him." He tossed his head up in a rare moment of unrestrained emotion and laughed heartily. Her heart skipped a beat, for she automatically assumed that he was laughing because he was so happy that she had cancelled her date with another man._

_He grinned and then looked down in that almost shy way of his__. "I bet he was heartbroken." He was such a darling... _"_Come and sit down with me, Red. I was just reading-" Scarlett cut him off._

"_When are you not reading?" she said with good humor. _

_He chuckled and sat down on the couch that she seated herself on. "I guess you are right." He looked up at her with his crystal clear eyes and asked. "Well, what's up?"_

"_Oh Ashley! I have the most wonderful news!" She placed her hands in his, grasping them firmly. "I got the job!"_

_His eyes widened. "In New York?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically before jumping up from the couch and twirling around the room. "Isn't it wonderful!" She plopped down back on the couch and squeezed him around the shoulders. When he didn't respond by wrapping his arms around her as well, she slowly pulled back. His head was bowed. He grabbed one of her hands and began fiddling with her fingers._

"_Ashley?" Scarlett asked, worried over his lack of reaction but thrilled by the way he held her hand. _

"_That's really great, Red…"_

_Scarlett stared at him in awe, afraid to move. His fingers were gently massaging her own. "Ashley?" she asked again. She was breathless from his ministrations._

"_I…" he stopped and pulled away from her, to Scarlett's disappointment. He scratched the top of his head nervously, still looking down. "That is really…" He paused and looked back up at her. His eyes were clearly in turmoil, as if he didn't know how to respond. Or perhaps, he didn't want to say what was on his mind. Scarlett's heart picked up pace again as Ashley opened his mouth and boldly announced…_

"_I…don't want you to go."_

Scarlett was startled out of her memory by a hostess. The lady cleared her throat. Scarlett noticed that they were already in the air and the hostess was handing out drinks. Scarlett began to decline when the woman pulled out a bottle of wine, and began to pour a glass. "Miss O'Hara…" she said reluctantly. "There was a man in first class, he…he asked me to give you this and to tell you to drink it…" She paused for another moment, trying to remember the words of the man, "for experimental purposes? He said that if you liked it, you could have the whole bottle. He…he asked me to tell him what you decide."

The woman blushed. Scarlett didn't know if it was because she was remembering the good-looking man or because of the awkwardness of the situation.

"You can tell him that I think he should go to hell…" She smiled rebelliously. "However, you can give me the whole bottle and put it on his tab please…After all, why should we hoard money when we can be enjoying life?" The woman looked at Scarlett strangely and reluctantly agreed. Scarlett took the bottle and unbuckled herself before walking to the back of the plane and emptying the contents of the bottle down the toilet. She was a little disappointed. She hated to waste good champagne. But she would rather have something to rub into that smug face of Rhett's…even if she knew that he would probably just laugh at her attempt at revenge.

She walked back to her seat and settled in again. She picked up her purse and pulled out her iPod. She needed something to get her mind off of the depressing situation surrounding Ashley, and the infuriating man currently sitting in first class. She pressed 'shuffle' and allowed her iPod to choose her songs for her…

The next things he knew, she was awakened by a voice over the intercom that said that they were about to land and asking the passengers to refasten their seatbelts. She took her iPod out of her ears and placed it back in her purse before refastening her belt and looking out the window. Her heart swelled at the sight below her. She was home…

She loved everything about her home. She had so many wonderful memories of Georgia as a child. She couldn't wait to plant her foot on that first patch of red clay…There wasn't any clay in New York…just concrete…

They landed and she began to unload her carry-on and walk down the aisle, towards the exit. When she passed the empty seat that had been Rhett's for the whole trip she huffed and tried with all her might to put a lid on her temper. He was such a hateful thing. Hadn't he taken this trip to help her? Hadn't he taken it to be there for her? And he had gotten a first class ticket…he probably would just go on to his hotel without a word to her, the hateful thing. She tried not to feel anything when she thought of his desertion of her, but she couldn't ignore the tiny pang that pinched her heart.

She reached the end of the walkway to the terminal and began walking towards the luggage claim, holding her head high in spite of all the many things that lay heavy on her heart at the moment. She was about to see Ashley again, with Melanie…Rhett had abandoned her, even though she didn't give a damn about what he did or how he did it.

But he surprised her, as he often did…

She spotted him almost immediately, even in the large crowd of people. He was head and shoulders above many of the other people in the airport. He smiled when he saw her. He was leaning casually against a column in the building, his carry-on bag resting beside his crossed ankles. Her heart eased a little at the sight of him and she couldn't ignore the surge of…gratitude? She wasn't sure what it was that she felt. She just knew that the whole plane ride to Atlanta had been hard on her, thinking about Ashley and all. She had been a little depressed…and…well, he seemed to always have a way of making it better. Even in his own perverse way with the champagne earlier...Though she would never admit it to herself at the time, she saw now that even then he had somehow gotten her mind off of her troubles. And now, he had waited on her when she was sure that he wouldn't. It was trivial, but it gave her a feeling of satisfaction. Again, he gave her hope and made her feel like everything was going to work out, in the end…

She couldn't find it in her to act angry at him for his earlier actions, so when she walked up to him she simply said, "Hi…" She adjusted her shoulder strap and tucked her curled hair behind her ear.

He grinned. "Hi…" He said before he suddenly laughed softly. "Let's go get our luggage."

She walked beside him in silence, not wanting to say anything mean, but not wanting to say anything nice either. If she said something mean, she would feel bad and she would ruin this moment of hopefulness in herself. If she said something nice, he would tease her relentlessly on "how she wanted him" and she didn't want to be mad at him again…so…she didn't say anything at all.

Rhett, however, had other plans. "Did you not like my gift? The hostess said you didn't seem very…er…grateful."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, her annoyance with him automatically in full swing again. Couldn't he leave well-enough alone? "I did not want to _experiment _or _test _your wine. And I definitely didn't want the whole bottle…" She said, irritated that he had ruined her moment of peace.

"Hmmm…and yet you still took the bottle." He looked pensive. "From what I have gathered from your reaction, you understood my creative metaphor." He smirked. "Therefore, you knew that in accepting the bottle, you would be admitting that you enjoyed the- how shall we put this-the taste? And I imagine that you took the bottle and emptied its contents into the toilet in the bathroom, correct?" She huffed but didn't answer and he laughed. "My darling, I know you so well…You did. And you assume that in doing that you proved that you didn't want the bottle. But, all that you told me and anyone who was paying attention is," he held up one finger, "that you _did _accept the bottle, even if you are deluding yourself into believing that it was merely to 'get back' at me. And," he held up a second finger, "by throwing it out, you also showed that you didn't want to take the champagne for dignity's sake (it is a kind that I was sure that you would have liked, and I bet you regretted to have to throw it out) but you wanted no one else to have it either." He smirked. "You have proven my point once again. You want me…" He sniffed smugly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Such observations…you should have been a shrink. Or perhaps a literary analyst. I bet you could have figured out the entire structure of the human mind by dissecting Alice in Wonderland's metaphors… You could have proven a thesis that the watch the rabbit carries represents world peace or something ridiculous like that…"

"I probably could…" He laughed before adding. "You are just upset because you know I am right…and it _kills _you when I am right."

"You are _not _right. I do _not _want you…" She ground through her teeth.

"Do too." He chuckled.

"Do not!"

"Do too…" he said sing-songy.

"Do not!" She demanded.

"Do not…"

"Do to—" She cut off when she realized that he had tripped her up. He laughed loudly. So loudly that several people looked their way. She fumed. Oh how could she have thought that he was ever nice! He had probably waited on her for the mere sake of tormenting her. They were almost at the baggage claim and Scarlett was about to tell him how much she hated him when…there he was.

"Ashley…" she whispered. He was here, at the airport. She hadn't been expecting to see him. She thought that her father might meet her. He had said that he would try. "Puss, you know I will be there if I can. But mind you, I have lots of things to do to get this wedding ready. So don't be getting your panties in a bunch if I don't make it…" She had told him that it would be alright if he didn't, and told him once again that in this day and age it wasn't exactly appropriate to call a girl _puss, _considering its sexual connotations for this generation. He had of course said, "What of it!" in that heavy Irish and said that he didn't care what the young ones thought of his speech.

She had thought that she might see her father here, but she hadn't even thought that Ashley might come to welcome her home. He hadn't spotted her yet. He was waiting at the baggage claim with her flight labeled above it and she was several claims away. She observed him for a moment and her heart skipped at the familiar sight of him…He had always been of average height. He was lean but still attractively built. His hair was a wavy, sandy blonde and in spite of constantly changing trends, he had always kept his hair in a clean, well-trimmed comb-over style. He was in a white dress shirt and khakis. He had always been well dressed, much like Rhett, but more conservative. He turned towards her, still not spotting her and her breath caught at the sight of his handsome face. He was softly attractive, for a man. He had a long, lean face with gentle eyes and a soft mouth. He was the complete opposite of the man beside her. Rhett was sexy and Ashley was adorable, which often made him sexy in his own way. She had to reluctantly admit that the same could be said for Rhett…he could be somewhat adorable at times as well. She wondered for a moment why she was automatically comparing them when she remembered Rhett…

Rhett!

She turned to him, he was walking headlong to the claim, and she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. She was breathless and didn't know what to do. She needed a moment to think.

Rhett was shocked. "What?" he said, as if he wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried.

"Ashley…Ashley is here." She said. She looked back at Ashley and Rhett followed her eyes.

He smirked unpleasantly. "Heh, I see him. He is everything I imagined he would be." Scarlett was too busy being shocked herself to think about the tone of his voice or the reasoning behind it.

"You don't know me." She turned back towards him. "Do you understand? Ashley can't know you, or that you know me or that I know who you are…whatever!" She looked at Ashley again.

"I see…" he whispered. She looked at him and when saw his eyes, she gasped slightly. They were cold and black as night. "Alright. You don't know me…" He walked away from her and she watched him go, a little disturbed by his reaction. She began to follow him, but remembered Ashley. He was still standing in the place he had been before and she took a deep breath and headed towards him, all her worries and cares leaving her at the prospect of being close to him after so long. She called out to him.

"Ashley!" She yelled. He turned towards the voice and searched the crowd. She waved her hand at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her before she ran towards him. She nearly tackled him with the magnitude of her greeting, and he grunted slightly at the impact.

"Red…you would think you hadn't seen me for years!" He squeezed her. "I missed you too." He whispered. "I guess Christmas was a long time ago, wasn't it?" He pulled away from her and smiled that lazy, stretched smile of his. She wanted so desperately to kiss those lips. She smiled back.

"I am so glad to see you…" she said. She didn't remove her arms from around his waist.

He grasped her shoulders and told her softly, "You look beautiful…"

She blushed slightly, wishing that she had dressed a little bit better. Her Pac-man shirt was hardly the thing that she wanted him to see her in on their first meeting, but…at least she had curled her hair. She knew that he liked it curled. Just as she thought this, he grabbed a curl and twisted it around his finger for a moment before dropping it to her shoulders again. "Curls look good on you, Red."

"I was thinking about cutting my hair." She grinned at him, playing with a button on his shirt. She knew that this would cause a reaction from him. The only reason she kept it so long was because she knew that he liked it that way.

"If you do, I will never forgive you," he said softly, pulling away from her grasp. "Let's go get your things." He grabbed her hand and her heart soared. Perhaps this would be easier than she could have hoped, she thought as she squeezed his fingers. Perhaps he was already having second thoughts…perhaps…

"I am glad that you don't seem at all surprised to see me, Red…"

"Oh, but I am Ashley! Why are you here? I thought that Pa was coming to meet me."

Ashley smiled, "Well, he couldn't make it. He said that he had already told you he might not and…well…I guess I didn't like the idea of you getting here with no one to greet you." They reached the conveyor belt, waiting on the luggage to start coming through. "And anyway, I couldn't wait to see you. I imagine I would have come, even if your father had come too."

Scarlett heart jumped and she turned to look at him, her heart in her eyes. "I couldn't wait to see you too, Ashley." He looked into her eyes briefly before lowering his own to their intertwined fingers. They said nothing for a moment. Scarlett continued to gaze at him and he gazed at her hands. Then the belt started to move and bags began to run by. Ashley broke the silence.

"Let's find your bag, so we can get a move on. I figured, that if you didn't mind, we could go out to brunch."

Scarlett's face shined. "I would love to."

"I hope you don't mind, Red. But…can Melanie come along too? She is dying to see you again. She simply adores you…" He smiled, and didn't seem to notice how her face dropped slightly at his question. She took a moment to respond.

"Of course." She said with some effort. Ashley squeezed her fingers again. As they waited on her luggage to go by, they talked about her flight and about their families. She tried her hardest to keep the subject off the wedding and every time Melanie came up she, as tactfully as possible, overlooked the comments. Finally, she saw her bag. It wasn't hard to see that it was hers…it was leopard print.

"There's my bag…" she said. She stood there and waited for it to reach them, refusing to try to step through the crowds of people to get to it quicker. But before it reached her, someone's hand had slipped out of the masses and grabbed the bag. A big, dark hand…

_No, he didn't…_Scarlett fumed. She looked around trying to find his insolent head in the crowd. She spotted him a moment later. He was looking her way, a wicked grin on his face. She excused herself from Ashley. "I think someone grabbed my bag…" she started to walk away.

"Should I come with you, Red?" he asked.

"No!" she nearly shouted. "No…" she softened her voice, noting the odd look on Ashley's face at her outburst. "I can handle it." She disappeared into the crowds of people, heading towards where she had last spotted Rhett. When she reached the spot, he wasn't there anymore. She looked around her in confusion and spotted him again…next to Ashley. His face was red from trying to contain his laughter. Scarlett stared at him and he looked at her before stifling another laugh. She motioned subtly for him to come over to her. She couldn't very well go over to him! Not with Ashley just feet away! He merely looked at her with mock confusion, placing his hand beside his ear as if to say, "I can't hear you". She finally exploded and huffed loudly and stomped her foot, causing Rhett to laugh loudly. Scarlett noticed that Ashley turned in Rhett's direction at the sound and her heart stopped for a moment, afraid of him noticing Rhett. She started to walk towards Rhett again and she noticed that he was going to walk away again. She stopped and looked at him with frustrated, pleading eyes. He grinned and with a roll of his eyes, he motioned for her to come to him. She shook her head. He nodded his. She huffed again and headed towards him, trying to stay away from Ashley by walking around a large group of people to reach Rhett.

"You are the biggest asshole in the history of the universe…give me my bag!" She whispered, eyeing Ashley, who was just a few feet in front of them. Luckily he was facing the opposite direction and seemed to be scanning the crowds for her.

"You shouldn't be so obvious, Scarlett. If your bag was less conspicuous, it wouldn't have been so easy to pick out!" He laughed and Scarlett placed her hand over his mouth, trying to keep him quiet. She was afraid Ashley would turn around at the sound of his loud, boisterous laughter again. She had her palm firmly over his mouth and was staring in Ashley's direction in fear. She looked back at him to shush him. She stopped short before shushing him, however, for his eyes were dark again, as they had been moments before when she had told him to stay away from her. But this time, they were warm. On fire even…burning with a dark, dangerous intensity that momentarily made it hard for her to breathe. She felt his lips pucker against her palm, and he kissed her hand softly. Her hand tingled, as if some strange, slow electricity had exerted itself into her body. But just as quick as she lost her senses, she found them again and pulled away wiping her hand against her jeans before grabbing her bag and walking back over to Ashley. She glanced at Rhett once more before she reached Ashley. He was smiling that conceited smile…and his eyes…his eyes were still burning.

Ashley seemed startled when she reached his side again. Then he smiled. "There you are. I was looking for you and I was beginning to wonder where you were. Did you get it back?"

"Yeah." She said, pointing at her luggage. "It was just a little…mess up." She smiled stiffly before shifting her bags on her shoulder.

"Let me take that." Ashley grabbed the large bag from the floor and began to roll it to the exit. Scarlett thanked him.

"We should hurry. All the restaurants will have stopped serving breakfast anywhere if we don't get a move on." He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick message to what she assumed to be his driver.

"Melanie waited on us in the car. She knew that I might want to see you alone at first. She knows how close we have always been." He smiled and Scarlett inwardly rolled her eyes. _If she keeps making stupid mistakes like that, this is definitely going to be easier than I thought, _she reasoned with herself. How was the girl going to keep a husband when she insisted that he go to see old sweethearts alone?!

"How…sweet of her." She offered, trying to sound sincere. Just then, a black town car pulled around and Ashley headed for it. The driver stopped at the edge of the platform and got out. Ashley thanked him and asked him to put Scarlett's things in the trunk.

"You can sit in the back with Melanie. She is dying to talk to you. I will sit up front." Scarlett stared at the door in dismay.

"I've been dying to talk to her too." She said, as she opened the door…


	6. Chapter 6: Third Street

Hey guys! This chapter is long overdue...so sorry about that. Life has been crazy. But here it is...the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I will be giving a preview of the next chapter to reviewers. Also, thanks to everyone who read my GOS entry, whether it was here or on the boards. You all had such nice things to say and I was terribly nervous about it :) So thanks for the encouragement ;)

The song for this chapter is... "Syndicate" by The Fray (this song perfectly describes the R/S and A/S relationship in this fic). Enjoy!

* * *

Melanie Hamilton looked exactly as she did the last time Scarlett had seen her. _Plain as an old shoe, _she thought as she pasted on a fake smile. Melanie's own plain face lit up at the sight of Scarlett. She had the same drab, brown hair and the same white, heart-shaped face. If Scarlett were being fair, she would have been forced to admit that Melanie wasn't, in fact, ugly. Far from it, actually. Her features were pleasant and not at all unbecoming, but it had nothing to do with her physical make-up. Something from within Melanie lit up her face and eyes. Something of innocence and understanding. She was an obviously compassionate creature, one on whom many had come to rely in spite of her young age, for she was younger than Scarlett and Ashley both. In the deepest recesses of her mind, Scarlett was forced to admit that these were things that she had never possessed and never would.

The one thing that she could begrudge Melanie Hamilton was her figure. For while Scarlett had always been well endowed in spite of her tiny build, Melanie, who was equally thin, didn't have a single curve to her body. Scarlett vaguely remembered Melanie from when they were younger and in high school. She hadn't changed a bit; she still looked like an awkward, thirteen-year-old girl who was wearing her mother's clothing. _She definitely gets checked at bars, _Scarlett thought, searching for something hateful to think about her. She inwardly laughed at the thought of this goody-goody going out to any bar.

Scarlett looked at Melanie who was obviously brimming with pleasure at the sight of her. The girl was insufferable…_Oh, she is terribly happy to see me and oh-so shy! Well, Little Miss Melanie Hamilton, you have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me… _Scarlett was determined that this girl wasn't who she said she was and she was going to do everything in her power to prove it.

For Ashley's sake…of course…

"Scarlett! Oh, I am so glad to see you again," Melanie gently said. She offered her hand shyly and Scarlett hesitantly took it. "Thank you so much for coming." Her voice was soft and sickeningly sweet.

Scarlett replied, the fake smile still pasted on her features. "It is my pleasure, Melanie. I wouldn't miss Ashley's wedding for the world." _Indeed, I won't. I am going to be there for it alright…walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress…_

"I know you wouldn't," Melanie replied. "I suppose that is why it's so selfish of us to have the wedding just now, so suddenly. I have begged Ashley about it…I hate to put anyone out, you see." Ashley, now sitting in the front seat, turned around and smiled at his fiancée.

"I refused to give in because it's always been Melanie's dream to get married in September…and I couldn't bear to wait a whole year." Scarlett looked at him as he spoke, at first wanting to blush at his implication. However, his eyes clearly spoke of his earnestness and proved that his comment was not meant to be obscene. _I've been spending too much time with that skunk, Rhett Butler… _she realized, once again noting the difference in the two men. For if Rhett had said something so vulgar, Scarlett would have rolled her eyes and her cheeks would have never changed color. Somehow, at the thought of Ashley speaking so forcefully, Scarlett immediately withdrew. She could feel her cheeks burning at the mere idea of such words coming from Ashley's mouth as came from Rhett's…

"Yes." Melanie bowed her head before turning towards Ashley. "Ashley is very good to me…" She looked up at him, adoration clearly written in her eyes. _How good? _Scarlett thought, shrugging off the obvious look of longing in Melanie's eyes when she looked at Ashley. _He's probably bought her a million things this past month, no wonder she is looking at him like that. _Scarlett didn't look at Ashley's face before he turned back around towards the front of the car.

"Oh, I am being so rude to you, Scarlett. I haven't even asked you about your trip. How was it?" Melanie asked. For a moment, Scarlett wanted to slap her, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Melanie's _sweet _little face was constantly lit up with honest fondness for her.

"Fine," she replied through loosely clenched teeth.

"I am so glad. Airports can be a terrible place." Melanie laughed lightly, obviously attempting to make conversation but doing it very awkwardly for she was so shy with everyone she met at first. "Once my brother, Charles, went through customs and he was stopped for having a bottle of hairspray that was too big. It's all so complicated now. But understandably so…"

Scarlett just nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. Melanie fiddled with her fingers, looking as if she wanted to talk to Scarlett but didn't know what to say. Ashley continually glanced back at the pair, sending a small smile at both women each time.

When they reached the restaurant, Ashley helped Scarlett out of the car while the driver helped Melanie. Scarlett felt a surge of triumph when Ashley opened her door and not Melanie's, even if she knew deep down that it was only because he was on the passenger side, as she was, and Melanie was on the driver's side, prompting the driver to assist her. The restaurant was a nice restaurant but not one which required proper attire, for which Scarlett was grateful. She looked down at her Pac-man graphic tee and inwardly slapped herself for wearing it, but found an excuse at the same time. How was she supposed to know that Ashley would be at the airport?

Melanie waited by the corner of the car as Ashley and Scarlett walked towards her. She was wearing a white sweater, which hung off of her slim shoulders. It was much too large for her petite frame. Her skirt was bright with yellow flowers splashed overtop a white overlay. It was a very _cute _little outfit…_For an Easter Service, _Scarlett thought.

Ashley offered one arm to each of the ladies. He smiled, a smile intended to be cocky; however, his gentle face smoothed it out and both women smiled back at his attempt at gallantry.

The maitre d' already had a table set up for them, and led them to it as soon as they arrived. Once they were seated, Melanie looked up at Scarlett from across the table, and said, "I know I have already mentioned it, Scarlett. But I am so glad that you came." The candles from the table made her soft brown eyes glow, making the joy in them at Scarlett's presence seem magnified. "I…" Melanie looked down, "I always wanted to be friends with you in school but…well, to be honest, I am rather shy." Scarlett noticed the tiny blush coming up on her cheeks. "But now…Ashley has told me so much about you! It feels like, well, like we already are the best of friends!" Melanie smiled gently at her before glancing at Ashley.

Scarlett's heart swelled at Melanie's words. "Oh, so Ashley has talked about me? I hope it was all good things…" She glanced demurely at Ashley, her bold action spurred on by the knowledge of him talking about her to Melanie. "He never spoke of you." Scarlett grasped the complementary glass of water in her hand and slowly took a sip as she looked at Melanie.

Melanie looked at Ashley and then back at Scarlett, unfazed by the rude comment. "Well, there isn't much to talk about when it comes to me. But you! You are so exciting! The stories that Ashley has told me…" Melanie smiled at Scarlett.

"Well," Scarlett spoke slowly, "Ashley and I have known each other for a long time. We are very old, very _dear _friends." Scarlett fidgeted with her silver, straightening it to perfection. "I suppose Ashley probably spent so much time talking about me, he rarely talked about himself! Why, did you know Melanie?" Scarlett's voice was suddenly animated. "When Ashley was in high school, he was quite the ladies' man." Scarlett placed her hand on Melanie's arm. Melanie listened to her tale with interest, glancing between Ashley and Scarlett; a content smile on her young face. "Why, I had to beat them off of him…not that he helped any. He did nothing to discourage them. In fact, I think at one time he dated three girls at once…" Scarlett smirked.

"That's not true…" Ashley had a gentle smile on his face, taking her "joke" with good humor. Melanie laughed lightly and gripped Ashley's hand.

"Indeed it is!" Scarlett attempted a look of complete honesty.

"Well, I hope that you have left your promiscuous ways behind you, Ashley." Melanie said, her eyes shining with a mischief that brought Scarlett back a bit. She wouldn't have thought of Melanie saying something so forward…

It made her want to vomit…

"No need to worry. Those days are far behind me…" He patted her hand and at the look in his eyes Scarlett had to look away. His gaze shined with something when he looked at Melanie that had never been present when he looked at her…

Scarlett quickly followed up his statement, refusing to analyze the way he looked at Melanie. She spoke flippantly as she glanced over the menu. "Don't listen to him, Melanie. He told me that over and over again in high school, but never meant what he said. Men are like that though…they never change. Ashley has always liked to show a girl a good time, and he always will." Before anyone could speak, the waiter came to take their orders.

Scarlett was very quiet for the rest of the brunch. She barely ate anything and only spoke when spoken to. In spite of her resolve not to analyze Ashley and Melanie, she did. She had noticed small things; like the way Ashley tenderly folded a wisp of hair behind Melanie's ear, or the way his eyes seemed trained on Melanie in spite of Scarlett's presence. For a moment, she wondered if she could pull this off, even with Rhett's help…

They had finished eating when Melanie got a phone call. It was the orphanage. She was needed for one of the children, Melanie gave an explanation that Scarlett didn't listen to before leaving. Scarlett barely focused on saying goodbye to her, so happy was she that she would be alone with Ashley, at last! And her spirits soared when they said goodbye without so much as a goodbye kiss… What engaged couple didn't kiss each other goodbye when they were truly in love! Her hope quickly renewed itself at this thought.

Ashley placed his hands on his legs with a sigh, signaling he was ready to leave. "Well, it looks like it's just us, Red."

Scarlett smiled. "Yeah…just us." _Just you and me, Ashley. Remember? Remember when it was just you and me? Remember when you said that you just wanted it to be you and me…_Scarlett thought back, again, to the day that she went to Ashley's home to tell him about her new position in New York. He had asked her not to go. Her stomach flipped at the memory…he had begged her not to go.

"_I…don't want you to go."_

_Scarlett's breath caught at his words. "What?" she whispered._

"_I…" He looked at her, his eyes tormented and he leaped from his seat. "Oh Scarlett. It's just…it's always been…it's always been us, you know?" He gestured with his hands between the two of them. Her breath caught when he called her Scarlett. He never called her Scarlett…not unless it was something important. Something that was anything but casual…_

"_Yes, Ashley!" she said, passionately. She thanked whatever God there may be as Ashley looked at her with his tortured, dreamy eyes. Surely this was the moment, the moment that she had been hoping for. Ashley would admit that he loved her….yes! Finally, she could tell him all of her hidden feelings and desires. No more secrets…_

_Scarlett had never been able to fathom throwing herself at Ashley. She had seen girls do that before—girls like India Wilkes—who would crush on a boy like a high school girl, follow him around and write little notes on all of their papers saying "I 3 'insert name here'". No, she would never come close to that…she would wait on Ashley, let him come to her, like she always knew he would. For she had always known, deep down, that he loved her and attributed his lack of a confession to the fact that they had been such good friends for so long. He didn't wish to ruin that, just as she didn't. But she had always hoped that, at the thought of separation, he would cave in and finally reveal his feelings. And she had been right…_

"_I can't…it was hard when you went off to school. But, I always knew you were coming back. I…" Ashley appeared to struggle with words and then abruptly threw his hand into his perfectly combed hair and exclaimed, "Oh, Scarlett! I'm such a coward!" He turned away from her and walked to the other side of the room. A feeling of dizzying triumph filled her chest to overflowing and she stood in a daze and walked over to him. Her heart squeezed with tender affection. The poor darling was afraid to tell her how he felt! Oh, how precious he was…_

"_Ashley, there is no need to be afraid…" She placed her hand on his shoulder as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. _

_He turned slowly towards her, his eyes reading defeat. Scarlett wanted so desperately to ease his fears, to tell him he need not be ashamed of his feelings. That she loved him too…there was no shame in that. But he spoke. "But I am afraid, Scarlett. I am fearful of everything…" He sighed heavily, dropping his hand from his hair. "Everything is changing so fast and…I can't seem to keep up. I am afraid of what the future holds for me…I don't know if I can do it…"_

_Scarlett suddenly had a sickening feeling that he might not be talking about her anymore, but pushed the thought aside. Of course he was…he was fearful of their future! And he didn't want things to change…he didn't want the two of them to change. _

"_Oh Ashley…I understand! I do…I don't want anything to change either. But sometimes things need to change to move forward." She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. It was a gesture that was more intimate than most touches they shared. They held hands and hugged and even kissed, on occasion. Scarlett knew this as she did it, and hoped that it would spur Ashley on._

_Ashley stared at her a moment before grasping her hand and pulling it down to grip it with both hands. He stared at their joined hands, and spoke without looking at her. "If only…if only we could always be here. Right now…never changed. I wish so very much-" He paused, and then dropped her hand. He looked at her again, his eyes reading sadness and some emotion that she couldn't define…like a baby bird looking at his mother as she shoos him from the nest."But you must do what you must, and I cannot stop you. It is selfish of me to stop you and-" A knock at the door interrupted Ashley's speech…_

As Scarlett stared at Ashley from across the table, she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had they not been interrupted. She had left that day heartbroken because she didn't get a confession out of Ashley and worst was added to worst at the fact that he wasn't able to celebrate with her after all. They had been interrupted because of a phone call from Ashley's father asking him to leave immediately for an unexpected business meeting. Ashley had left her there with nothing more than a small explanation for his sudden departure and a peck on the cheek.

The few times they had seen each other over the next two weeks before she left had been unproductive as well. She had put extra effort into flirting with him and trying her best to be charming. But he never deviated from his gentle, friendly demeanor. She had encouraged herself as she boarded the plane to New York, leaving Ashley behind at the security check point with her father and brothers, that when it became clear to him that she wasn't coming back, when he couldn't take the separation any longer, he would come to her. He would tell her of his feelings and then they would live happily ever after…

But that had been almost three years ago. Three long years and Ashley had never come to her. She wondered now if, on top of everything else, Melanie had become a poor substitute for what he thought that he had lost in her, Scarlett. She couldn't help but think of how romantic it could be if that were true and she had come here to win him back. How happy that would make him! How much more he would love her for taking him when he thought that she didn't want him…he would practically worship her!

Her smile widened at the thought and she gladly took his hand as they made their way out. They waited in front of the restaurant for a car. The one that had brought them to the restaurant had taken Melanie to the orphanage so Ashley had called for someone else to come and pick them up. They discussed her trip and all the things that she had planned for the week. Apparently, one of the things that Melanie had mentioned upon leaving had been that she and Scarlett had an appointment the next morning for Scarlett's fitting for her maid of honor dress. Thank God Ashley had mentioned it or she would have never showed up. When Melanie had made the announcement, Scarlett had been unable to focus on anything else but the fact that she was leaving.

During the ride, Ashley sat in the back of the car with Scarlett. He discussed the goings-on of the county. Both she and Ashley had always lived just outside of Atlanta. Ashley, of course, lived in the old plantation house within the Twelve Oaks Suburb. Scarlett's family had lived in Atlanta until Ashley's father had started his next housing development next to Twelve Oaks. He had named it Tara, and Scarlett and her father were offered the main house. The house was off to the side of the actual suburb and had been built in the middle of a beautifully landscaped plot of land. About 20 acres. Gerald, Scarlett's father, had been more than proud of the land and the house and had instantly accepted the offer. He had always wanted a great, big homestead, insisting that land was the most important investment that anyone could make. He still lived there, and Scarlett couldn't wait to get there herself. It had always been like a dream being there…it was home…

She noticed, as they spoke, that the driver actually turned off towards their homes. Scarlett stopped him, declaring that she was staying in the city. Ashley looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You are staying in the city?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, I am sorry." He apologized to the driver and looked to Scarlett for direction.

"I am staying at 'The Mansion on Peachtree'." The driver nodded and headed in that direction.

"I assumed you would be staying with your father," Ashley said leaning back in the chair.

"The boys are home from college this week. Fall break." Ashley smiled, and said "ahh", needing no further explanation. He understood all too well how the boys pestered Scarlett. And though she loved them to pieces, she had no desire to wake up in the middle of the night with toothpaste smeared across her face...or in a wet bed with her hand stuck in a bowl of warm water…or with her hair dyed bright red as a tribute to her name… Scarlett's brothers were freshmen in college now, but they still acted like the little ten year old boys she had lived with before she went off to school.

So, no…thank you.

They arrived at the hotel in record time and Ashley assisted Scarlett with her luggage and waited with her while she checked in. She got her key and they both headed towards the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, she thought that she spotted a dark-haired man, staring in her direction with a smirk on his face but didn't have time to really observe the man. _It can't be… I have just spent way too much time with him lately. _She rubbed her temples and focused again on Ashley. When they reached the floor she led them to her suite and opened the door. Ashley helped her carry her things inside and observed the rooms with appreciation. "This is a very nice hotel." He looked around. Scarlett stood rooted in place, her heart pounding. This was the first time they had been truly alone since she arrived…perhaps…perhaps she should just tell him…She had nothing to lose anymore. And he was here…right here…

She was just about to speak when his phone went off. He looked at it and swore. "I have to go, Red." He shook his head as he placed the phone back in his pocket. "I am so sorry. I had hoped to spend the afternoon with you but…my father needs me for something, it seems." He walked over to her and gripped her shoulders. "We will have to have some afternoon all to ourselves soon. I am so glad you are here and…I've missed you so much, Red." He stood still for a moment but then slowly bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. The kiss was so quick and unexpected that Scarlett had no time to react before Ashley pulled away. "I'll call you later, alright?" And, with a final departing smile, he left. Scarlett stood in place, unsure of what to do. Ashley had kissed her. A slow smile stretched across her face as the realization sunk in.

"He kissed me…" she whispered. And then suddenly she was jumping up and down. She ran into her bedroom and jumped up onto the bed and began to bounce, giggling recklessly. _I'm going to win him over! He loves me! I know he does! And when I get what I need on that wretched, mealy-mouthed Melanie Hamilton, there will be nothing to stop him from loving me…and this time I am going to make it easy on him. No jumping through hoops, no more waiting. I am going to tell him! So he has nothing to fear, nothing to worry over…_

She fell back onto the pillows, smiling and breathed a sigh of contentment. She was so happy and encouraged. She wanted to tell someone about her good fortune. Someone who would really understand. Well, she supposed there was no one she could tell about _why _she was feeling fortunate…not yet. But, she could find someone to share her happiness with. She jumped off the bed and trotted joyfully into the foyer and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She instantly dialed Rhett's number. She waited for him to answer, and allowed the phone to ring over and over. Then the automatic voicemail stated she had reached the phone number blah, blah, blah and that the recipient was unable to receive the call. She frowned slightly, and tried again. The voicemail answered again. She huffed and, determined that he should answer the phone, she dialed again. At first she thought that he might not answer again, but this time he did.

"Hello…" he said breathlessly.

"Rhett?" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Aaa…well, right now? I am talking to you on the phone." She could practically see the smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, before…"

"Well, I was taking a shower when I heard my phone go off once…twice…I knew the third time that it went off that it must be you." He paused. "I barely picked up a towel on the way to the bedroom. And I am still wet, if that interests you and helps with that mental image you have already created in your mind…"

"I have not created anything!" She mentally slapped herself at the obvious guilt in her voice. For she had developed a very pleasant image of him in the shower, running a bar of spicy soap over the set of abs she had caught sight of the day before, wet and glistening from the water and steam…

"Alright…" he said, smugly.

She bit her tongue and was suddenly frustrated, because her giddy happiness had evaporated at his prodding. "Where are you?" she asked harshly.

"At my hotel…" his voice was amused, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"My, my, for someone who isn't interested in me, I'd say you are very eager to know my whereabouts…"

She stomped her foot. "Just tell me where you are, damn it!"

"Alright, if you are that desperate to get to me…" He laughed before saying in very clear, clipped tones. "I am staying at 'The Mansion on Peachtree'."

Scarlett sucked in a breath. "That's where I am staying!"

"Indeed! Well, isn't it a small world…" His voice dripped with mockery.

Scarlett paused and then said suspiciously, "You knew I was staying here…."

"How could I have known that?" he questioned.

"You…I don't know! But…you know everything and…you found out somehow."

"Your confidence in my abilities is astounding."

"Oh shut up! What floor are you on?"

"The 42nd." He stated nonchalantly.

"The 42—That can't be. The only room on that floor is the Presidential Suite."

"Exactly."

Scarlett stopped short. "Wait…" she stated slowly, her temper rising. "You mean to tell me that the person who booked the Presidential Suite right under my nose was _you!" _

"You meant to book it? Oh dear, this is an awkward predicament." She wished that he were in front of her so she could slap him. "Ah well. You can come up and visit me…_any time." _

"Argh!" She screamed and hung up on him. She stomped her foot once, but it wasn't enough. So she stomped it again. _That horrible cad! My room…my bathtub…_she thought longingly. She stood there for a moment, her temper at its highest. _My room…he is in _my _room. _

She wanted so badly to stay angry…to spit and scream and not talk to him for the rest of the week. However, curiosity had always been one of her weaknesses, and before she even fully realized it she had taken leave of her own suite and was on the elevator, climbing towards the 42nd floor.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of "Modern Rhett", but it was necessary :) He will be back next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7: Rags

So, I didn't mean to lie about the preview to this chapter. But when it came down to it I could either give you a preview and wait to post the chapter or just go ahead and post the whole chapter. I choose the latter because it was more beneficial to everyone :). But I plan on giving out a preview of the next chapter this time as a review cookie...it just didn't work out for this chapter. Sorry folks...

The song for this chapter is, "Get Out of This Town" by Carrie Underwood.

Special thanks to Bugsy for editing, as always. And to SJ and Iris, for being so supportive and inspirational.

* * *

Scarlett walked briskly from her room towards the elevators, gripping her keycard tightly in her hand. If any _normal _person had booked that room, she would have been annoyed. But Rhett was…Rhett. And somehow, he knew stuff. And he must have found out that she was trying to book that room or was in the process of booking that room or something! There was no room in her head for excuses or _"Well-it-could-have-been" 's._ Scarlett had already stubbornly whipped and crucified him on her own personal altar.

She pinned the button against the wall forcefully, and watched it light up. The numbers above the elevator doors showed all the floors, and Scarlett watched as one gradually counted down from a higher floor to her own. The doors opened and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rhett in the elevator. His hair was still wet and, for once, he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt over his dark jeans. He was bent down tying a pair of Air Zooms. Scarlett's first thought was that he must have rushed to dress and get on the elevator…

Then she huffed and walked away. He barely caught a glimpse of her before she was out of sight and he rushed from the elevator as he stated, "Ah, it seems that fate has intervened yet again. I was just on my way down to find out which room you were staying in." He stood in between the elevator doors, preventing them from closing. Scarlett turned around to face him.

"You are a jackass. How did you know I was staying in this hotel?"

Rhett threw up him hands and leaned back against the elevator shaft. "Again with the animals…"

She saw red for a moment at his insinuation, but continued. "I mean, of all the low down things…for you to maraud and stalk me to find-"

Rhett cut her off, "Before you continue your tirade of indignation, perhaps we should clarify the definition of 'marauding' and 'stalking'. Now, if someone just happened to see a brochure on another individual's counter while visiting their home and, knowing this individual as they do, this someone knows the idiosyncrasies and, shall we say, eccentricities of this individual and was able to decipher their destination down to the very room…." He shrugged. "Well, that is basic deductive research. Scientific… No, I think 'marauding and stalking' are more along the lines of attempting to expose the secret life of a stranger in order to stop the wedding of one's beloved."

Scarlett gasped.

Then she attacked him.

Her rage towards him from the whole day, for all of his stupid little tricks, the trick at the airport and his stealing her room, accumulated into a huge bubble of hatred that suddenly popped at his words. With a cry, she pushed him forcefully back into the elevator. He hit the side wall before she started punching and scratching and screaming. "You hateful skunk! You dirty bastard!" The elevator doors had closed and they were moving down towards the lobby. Scarlett got in a few good blows to his stomach before he succeeded in firmly grasping her wrists and pulling them behind her back. She looked up at his face, only to see that he was wearing that ever-present smirk. As if her outburst excited him…

…_Gag…_she thought, even as she wondered at the strange feeling she had at finding herself completely pressed to his body. He was holding her close, and her arms were firmly wrapped around her back, secured by his iron grip. She knew that even if she tried her hardest, she would never break free on her own. It scared her a bit. It made her angry. But something stirred in her as well, something base and earthy. Something in her core enjoyed being at his mercy…enjoyed being caught…

The elevator doors opened and an older couple entered the elevator with them. Rhett looked up and nodded as the couple stared at them strangely. Scarlett supposed that they did look rather strange. Just as the thought came to her, she felt Rhett's big fingers snake their way between the fingers of her right hand. She jerked, but he tightened his arms around her and mobility became impossible. She tightened her fist so that he couldn't try to thread his fingers through her left hand, but it didn't seem to faze him. Instead, he bent over her and eased his head slowly to her neck before placing tiny, soft kisses behind her ear. "Play along if you want those folks to believe we aren't insane."

Scarlett sucked in a deep breath, "I don't care what they think," she whispered, attempting to fight against him again, even as her body instantly reacted at the feel of his intimate touch. She pushed against him and squeezed the fingers weaved through her own, and she didn't know whether she was trying to get away…or get closer.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that the couple seemed to be less focused on them now. They probably just believed them to be two lovers entwined in a seemingly awkward embrace who couldn't keep their hands off each other. At that thought, reality seemed to kick in again for Scarlett and she pushed against Rhett again, attempting to free herself from the unwelcomed assault. But he refused to let go. She was about to push against him again when she felt something soft and warm touch her earlobe. It wasn't until she felt the cool air against the assaulted lobe that she realized it had been his tongue. Rhett languidly fanned the spot with his warm breath before barely taking it between his parted lips. At the feel of his warm breath and his tepid lips caressing her earlobe, she felt her fingers begin to slacken from around his even as her whole body relaxed under the invasion of his skilled mouth.

The elevator stopped again. They had reached the lobby and the couple stepped off the elevator without even glancing at them again.

"Are you ready to be rational now?" He spoke softly and directly into her ear. His thick bass thundered through her body as it reverberated throughout his chest and into her ear; his breath was scorching and it made her ear and cheek tingle pleasantly. She nodded her head and he slowly released her.

As he began to release her, her mind returned to her and she shoved him from her body. "Gosh, get off me, you nasty thing!"

Rhett crossed his arms. "You seem frazzled. It couldn't be that I swept you off your feet, could it?"

"You are so conceited…" she replied as she straightened her clothes. "And I swear before God, that if you touch me again I will-I will-"

"Never mind the rest. I follow your general idea." She wiped her mouth with her hand, immature as that was. But she felt that it was necessary to let him know that she thought he was repulsive. He still looked unrepentant though…a slight grin on his face, his eyes shining with barely contained amusement.

"What on earth are you smiling about?" She glanced at her wrists, checking to see if he had left any marks. _If there is so much as a yellow spot on my body tomorrow, I'm suing him. _She felt him lean over her and heard him press a button on the elevator.

"You seemed to enjoy it." She glanced up at him sharply.

"It wasn't like I had any choice but to just stand there and take it, you-you…" She allowed her words to trail off before shivering slightly, because his statement was disconcertingly true. It had been like she hadn't had a choice. Almost like…

It had almost been as if something had _willed _her…

_I'll think about this tomorrow…_

She quickly changed the subject. "How on earth could you have possibly known that I wanted to stay in the Presidential Suite? I don't understand…"

The elevator continued to ding with every floor they passed and Rhett, thankfully, let the former conversation go. "My dear, have you ever thought that you might be a tiny bit conceited in assuming that I chose this particular room solely because of you? It's a ridiculous notion really…Something that villains do in old vaudevillian plays."

She turned towards him swiftly. "You are an ass… I know you did it because of me and-"

"Because you know me so well." He interrupted. The elevator doors suddenly opened and Rhett stepped out. But not before replying with his old mocking smile, "Scarlett, if you really knew anything about me, you would know why I got this suite _and _why it had to do with you." He stepped off the elevator and walked towards the door down the hall. Scarlett stood in the elevator until the doors began to close before hopping out, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"So you admit that I was right…that you got this room because you knew that I wanted it." She followed him towards the door.

Had he been facing her, she would have noticed how his eyes began to shine wickedly at the realization that she was following him, his smirk becoming more pronounced. "No."

"But you just said-"

Rhett turned around again, "Sweetheart, all I just said was that if you knew me as you so adamantly claim you do, you would know why I got the room." He paused. "Tell me, Scarlett. Were you good with Geometry in school?"

Scarlett started at the change in subject, and at the randomness of the question. "What has that got to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

Rhett's teeth showed. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"Indeed."

She wanted to stomp her foot. "What difference does it make whether or not I was good at Geometry? What does Geometry have to do with it?"

"I didn't think that you were very good with Geometry in school," he said, continuing as if she had answered his question. "You are too practical and Geometry isn't technical enough for someone with a straightforward brain like yours. Too many rules…not enough problem solving. But perhaps you do remember one of the basic rules concerning distance in geometry?"

Scarlett stared at him blankly.

Rhett sighed. "I see. Perhaps your teachers failed in teaching you correctly. Or perhaps you aren't as clever as you would like to think you are. Oh, don't get your feathers all ruffled again, please. I don't believe that I could survive another assault…not today. No, my dear, again I am not surprised that you don't know the answer to that. Or perhaps I don't give you enough credit, hmm? Answer me, Scarlett…and don't blow me off with that pout that makes you look so delectable…what is the shortest distance between two points?"

Scarlett thought for a moment. She was sure she had heard this question before but couldn't remember the answer. He had been right…Geometry had been one of her most challenging subjects in school.

"Perhaps I should help you. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line…"

Of course! How could she have not remembered that? "I still don't understand what Geometry has to do with anything…you are insane."

"Ah, Scarlett. Never until I met you had I ever seen a woman who could look so damned sexy when they are supposed to look so unbecoming. Anger and agitation look so good on you. It's one of the reasons I love to see you so rallied up. And Geometry has everything to do with it." He unlocked the door, opened it and turned towards her again. "Whenever you have a goal…you know: getting into a good college, getting a good job, crashing weddings and the lives of others…that sort of thing…you accomplish it by the most accommodating means possible. The shortest distance between where you are and where that particular ambition is. Perhaps that is what I did, Scarlett. I accommodated myself to reach my personal objective with the least amount of effort and in the quickest way."

Scarlett stepped into the proffered doorway and stared at the beautiful interior. But she had no interest in any part of the suite at the moment but one: the bathroom. Rhett continued to speak as she headed for the backroom, towards the bedroom and the bathroom…and the bath. He followed her as she walked into the bedroom and leaned into the bathroom doorway, spotting the beautiful, heavenly tub. "Well, you certainly accomplished your goal, alright. You are a pain in the ass. Give yourself a pat on the back." He strode slowly behind her.

"Once again, I marvel at your insistence at knowing me so well when you are so completely wrong. I would never go to any trouble just to be a pain in the ass… too provincial. Remember something about me, Scarlett: I don't do things for amusement. I do things for compensation. Reward. And I always get paid."

She turned to look at him again. "Well, then it looks like all this was for nothing."

"Indeed, no." He smirked as his eyes darkened and he inched closer to her. "You're in my bedroom, aren't you?"

Scarlett looked around her and realized that he was right…she was indeed in his bedroom…And then suddenly, his reasoning was clear. She felt her face grow hot at his insinuation, but not in shame. She was angry. Did he think she was stupid? That he could lead her to his room and botta-bing botta-boom? Good God!

"You are awfully thick if you thought I would waltz in here and straddle you just like that with no dinner and no wooing?"

And there it went. Her mouth had taken off and left her brain on the runway.

His face suddenly transformed, showing his sense of shock at her words, before he burst into peals of loud, obnoxious laughter. She huffed, wanting to slap herself for running off at the mouth, before power-walking from the room, straight into the living area and towards the dining room. She thought of the way she reacted in the elevator, sure that had something to do with his disgusting implication. His guffaws could be heard throughout the large suite, and she cringed as it followed her even as she walked away. _How dare he? Who does he think I am? One of those perverted office girls who sit around doing nothing but dreaming about laying him? Of all of the God awful insinuations…as if I, Scarlett O'Hara, would simply jump into bed with him just because I had the chance…_

Several powerful emotions were at play within her at the moment. The first was a just a smidgen of anger at herself for allowing him the opportunity to laugh at her. But that was easy to channel into her second emotion, which was also anger but directed towards the absolutely disgusting thing he had just said to her. The second was anger…again…directed towards the fact that he had just used _her _bathtub (it was a left over emotion, to be sure, but it was easy to channel it into this new anger too. And anyway, it made her feel better to be extra angry at him). The third was a strange excitement, sparked by some equal mixture of finally seeing the lovely bathtub and envisioning Rhett in it. The fourth? More anger for the strangely excited feeling. So, she supposed that all in all, she was just very angry. But what was new? Sometimes she was sure that it was the most prominent emotion in their rocky relationship, on her part at least. _He_-well-_he_ would just always sit there with that abhorring grin on his swarthy face. As if he hadn't a care in the world.

And what could she do about it? He had the upper hand. He was the only way she could get what she wanted…Ashley. Rhett was the only person in the world who could help her, so what could she say? "I am leaving at once and never talking to you again because of an insult to my vanity?" No, she had to weigh her options. And her best option was to play up her indignation, let him know she was _so _not interested, and then let it play out from there.

She marched around the beautiful furniture and sat down at the dining room table, crossing one leg over the other before crossing her arms. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was slowly sauntering towards her. The ever-present grin etched into his face. Her arms tightened around her when he finally did speak, still walking slowly towards her. "It's a wonder that you are still here, Scarlett. Any other girl would have stormed out of the room as she yelled-er- a few choice words at suggesting an assist in the subjugation of her character. Either that or she would have jumped me. I'm more familiar with the latter reaction." His grin deepened as he considered his own comment. "But not you. You simply amble away and seat yourself at my table. You cross your legs in that fashion that shows them off beautifully and then you proceed to wait for me to speak. That is why you are so intriguing to me, Scarlett O'Hara. And I imagine it's why you are so cunning in writing and so good at what you do. I wonder if anyone has ever known what really goes on behind that deceptively sweet face but me…"

She turned towards him and replied coldly, "And just what makes you think that you know what goes on in my head, Rhett Butler?"

"Just a moment ago, when I spoke, shall we say, less than gentlemanly; you stood there for a moment, as if you were pondering your words and your options. Which is so like you. You are much too practical to be honorable in any way, my dear. If two roads diverge in your wood, you wouldn't be the kind to choose the road not taken, and _that_ makes all the difference." He smiled. "I imagine that the day that you do choose the road that bends into the undergrowth will be the day that I get bored with you. But you won't ever choose that road. Just like you didn't today." Suddenly he sat down. "Now, let's not let your sacrifice of face have been in vain. I imagine that one of the reasons that you came up here was because you wanted to see if I had found anything about your very best friend, Melanie Hamilton. And it's lucky for you I have dug up a few things on her…and your darling Ashley, of course."

He lifted a folder from the other side of the table, next to his laptop and opened it up. But though Scarlett's anger had partially vanished at the sight, her pride was still fully intact and she felt the need to not give in completely.

"Alright, I'll stay and see what you found, but only if you stop mentioning Ashley as if you know him. You don't know him and you don't understand him." She leaned forward, ready to move on from the conversation.

"I am glad that you are staying, but we will speak of him whenever and wherever I choose. It is my reserved right in helping you to save him from himself. But not now…he is a terribly boring fellow and I am very hungry. I should like to get dinner soon, so let us continue." Scarlett blanched at his words. Rhett was rarely ever so blunt. His statements and insults were always cleverly veiled. She wanted to argue but was given no time to. He immediately continued on with his discourse, scanning the contents of the folder.

"School files. Criminal background check. Birth and medical records. Bank account numbers and balances. Magazine subscriptions. You name it…"

Scarlett immediately perked up at his words and all her consternation was completely put away at the words "Criminal Background Check". All anger concerning his former transgression was put from her mind and it mattered little now. He was going to help her get Ashley back again, and that was all she could process.

"Rhett!" She jumped up and leaned over him looking at the papers in the folder. "You said criminal background check? What does it say!" She gazed eagerly, waiting for what she was sure would be a positive response, at least for her.

Rhett looked at her strangely before grinning. "It says that she has had one traffic violation. She was going five miles over the speed limit in a school zone." Scarlett's face fell.

"That's it?" She was suddenly downtrodden.

"That is, indeed."

"What about school files? What do they say?"

"While she was in school she was given a total of five demerits. They were given to her in tenth grade for not locking her locker over night."

"That's it?"

"That is, indeed."

"Well…what about her medical files? Any unusual incidences? Strange accidents that were unexplainable? She could have been involved with something at some time and just never been caught. But perhaps she got an injury and-"

Rhett interrupted her. "Unless having chicken pox at fourteen counts as a strange incident, then you are out of luck there as well, my dear."

She wanted to stomp her foot now. "Well…what kind of magazines does she subscribe to?" _Please subscribe to "Playgirl"…Oh! Or "Bikers" magazine. That would work…_

"'Good Housekeeping' and 'Country Living'."

"What?"

Rhett laughed softly as he closed the folder. "Scarlett, did it ever occur to you that this girl is just genuinely a nice, sweet girl and might even be a good match for your darling BFF?"

Scarlett fumed. "Absolutely not! We are just not looking hard enough. There is something there…I know there is." She grabbed the folder from his hands and sat back down before practically ripping it back open. He uttered an amused sigh and sat back as she scavenged the folder for any support of her suspicions. And she could find nothing. The girl was as clean as a whistle. "I know I am not wrong. She isn't right for-"

She paused when she looked at the name on her birth certificate. "Micah Hamilton…" That name sounded so familiar and carried with it something of shame and bad taste.

"Rhett?"

"Yes?"

"Did you look up anything about her family? I know that she was admitted to the orphanage by someone she was related to, but who was it?"

"Those are the records that I told you were going to be hell to get. I am going to have to pull some strings to get that info. It would be easier if she had been in government foster care. But private child care has very tight identity security. I will need some help in getting it. Why do you ask?"

"Because her father's name sounds so terribly familiar. And it's not a good familiar either. Like I remember him because of something bad that he did or something…"

"Hmm…are you sure it's not just extreme paranoia? A determination to get what you want in the form of your debonaire little pal?"

"No! I am right! I know I am…something strange is going on. And I am going to save Ashley from it. Especially after today!"

Something in the atmosphere changed at her words and a strange energy flowed from Rhett. His face had darkened slightly before it became strangely blank as he turned to stare at her. "What was so special about today, I wonder?"

"It's nothing. I just got to see Ashley for the first time in a long time and…and I can't let him go through with this, is all…"

"Indeed," he said softly. He smiled unpleasantly, so different from his normal smug smile. "I am sure that you and your Mr. Wilkes had much to catch up on, eh?"

She gripped the folder between her fingers before beginning to straighten the papers inside by tapping it continuously against the table, attempting to make the edges align perfectly.

"You know, I know why you do that."

Scarlett didn't look at him. "Do what?"

"Straighten things and fidget when someone asks you a question you don't want to answer. Or when you are in a predicament that you don't know how to handle. You manage the only thing you can at the time. Whether it be silverware, when I asked you about your excitement at the restaurant on Friday or now, when I ask you what transpired between you and Ashley this afternoon. You sit there and straighten the folder because you must be in control of something."

"Well, thank you for the diagnosis, doctor. Can I have my prescription now?"

Rhett stared strangely for one more moment before grinning slightly and then laughing. "Indeed. But let's eat first. I am starving." He rubbed his hands over his stomach. Scarlett swallowed.

"Are you asking me to dinner? You know it doesn't mean that I will do anything with you…" She mentioned, thinking about her stupidly blatant comment earlier.

Rhett let out a single, "Ha!" and said, "Indeed, I do. Perhaps I am simply being chivalrous in not allowing a lady to dine alone."

Scarlett snorted unattractively but said, "I get to choose where we go."

Rhett showed his bright teeth. "Alright."

She started for the door. "Wait…where are you going?"

"I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I am, but I need to change." He glanced down at his grey t-shirt.

"Why? You look fine," Scarlett said, without thinking.

Rhett looked up at her and smirked hideously. "I do, do I? Just how fine?"

"Presentable." She rolled her eyes and turned for the door again.

Rhett sighed as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door behind her. "I don't know why you don't just let it off your chest. I imagine that it eats you up inside, your desire for me. If you would just let go of your inhibitions, admit your passionate feelings for me and then help me christen every inch of that Presidential Suite, you would feel so much better." He put his hands on her shoulders and kneaded only once before she pushed his hands off. She was glad that she was turned away from him because she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sometimes he was so ridiculous, it was much too hilarious. And she didn't know whether to be offended by his forward behavior or amused. This time, she decided that she preferred to be amused. And after all, he was taking her to dinner. And she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and Rhett went to the valet desk to request his car. "You have a car here?" Scarlett questioned.

"I rented one. I prefer to have the freedom of my own car when I am in smaller cities. Er, that is, cities that are not New York. It's more convenient. And anyway, I hate taxis." He made a face and she laughed at his stuck up attitude. They stepped outside of the hotel and, after a few moments of waiting, a solid black Audi R8 Spyder pulled up next to them.

Scarlett smiled happily. "Sweet…" She climbed into the passenger seat and Rhett jumped into the front seat.

"Yeah, it's sweet. I am seriously considering getting one of these when I get back to NYC."

"Why don't you already have a car, Rhett?" she asked, noticing how his eyes practically glowed when he mentioned buying the vehicle.

"They aren't convenient in New York." He revved the engine and smiled. "Hold on…"

Scarlett giggled excitedly as he took off, leaving a cloud of burnt rubber behind them.


	8. Chapter 8: Poker Face

Hello all! :) Here is the next installment of MBFW…the song for this chapter is "Every Time We Touch (The Candlelight Mix)" by Cascada. Beautiful song…

These past two chapters have been sort of filler chapters. Lots of Rhett and Scarlett, but very little plot. Next chapter, things will pick up a bit more :) As always, reviewers will get a cookie, which will be a preview of the next chapter.

Also, this is a disclaimer of sorts. I have used a quote from a recently released movie (a part of a saga…) in this chapter. The quote is starred (like this…*), for disclaimer purposes. It's quoted by one of my favorite characters ever and I want to see how many of you can guess who it is…

ALSO :) Special thanks to Bugsy for her amazing betaing skills and for her contributions to this chapter. Please go check out Bugsy and Isolabella's new blog, "How We Do Run On". I will post the link in my profile. It's something that I think this fandom has wanted for a long time and we didn't even know it :) Go check it out…it's amazing…

* * *

Enjoy!

Scarlett clutched the armrest as Rhett weaved in and out of traffic.

"Rhett, pull over," she stated in a frantic voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" He sounded completely unconcerned. If she were vomiting up her stomach lining, she imagined that he would act in the same nonchalant manner with which you ask someone about the weather. _Scratch that, _she thought as she remembered the glow in Rhett's eyes when the car had pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. _Vomiting would draw some sort of reaction for sure…it's liable to ruin the leather._

"What's wrong?" Her voice filled with incredulous disbelief. "You are a freaking maniac, that's what! You are weaving in and out of traffic like a lunatic!"

He laughed at her discomfort. "You have some serious control issues. Either that, or you are scared…"

Scarlett gritted her teeth at his goading. "I am not scared…"

Rhett nodded slowly and remained silent. Suddenly he jerked the wheel of the car, and they swerved violently into the next lane. Scarlett screeched and covered her eyes. Rhett chuckled softly. "I thought you weren't scared?"

"You are an asshole…" She tightly closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Come now, Scarlett. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

Rhett nodded. "Good. Then you are very smart." His animal white teeth showed before he swerved again. This time she grabbed his arm before screaming.

"It's one thing to try to prove me wrong, Rhett. But to put us and others in danger is just stupid and you-"

"If it weren't for the fact that I was proving you wrong, and the fact that I am putting _you _in danger, you wouldn't be able to care less about whether or not I swerved into oncoming traffic." Rhett looked at her hand on his arm, before looking at her and grinning impudently. She quickly released him before leaning back in her seat.

"If anyone were to hear you talk about me, Rhett Butler, they would think I was the most selfish, heartless creature to ever walk the planet." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, it's nice to know that I am not misconstruing your character." Scarlett turned her head swiftly at his remark, for she had been expecting-or rather _hoping _for_- _some kind of an apology. For just a moment, she felt an uncomfortable stirring in the pit of her stomach at his words, but her wounded feelings were soon repaired when her wrath took over.

"I can't believe that you just said that to me!"

Rhett rolled his eyes, amusement still plainly written on his face. "Scarlett, why do you always get angry when you hear the truth? I have never been one to lie to anyone, and I will not lie to you. You are indeed a selfish girl, as selfish as a child. And there have been times during our acquaintance that I have wondered whether you were blessed with the blight of a living, beating, caring heart."

"Aa-" she began, her rage intensifying at her words.

"My dear, I will be honest with you about your faults just as I will be honest with you about your virtues." She stared at him for a moment at his words.

"To hear you talk, I have no virtues," she pouted.

"You have a few…hidden somewhere beneath that hard exterior."

Scarlett crossed her arms. "Humph. I think you are just saying that so I won't be mad at you any more."

Rhett glanced at her before glancing back at the road, a new smile spreading across his handsome face. "I suppose this is the instance where I am supposed to take the time to enumerate these aforementioned virtues in order to mend the rather high image you have of yourself." He sighed.

She tightened her arms around her. "I don't need you or anyone else to tell me something good about myself, Rhett. I like who I am…I don't need your approval."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then, will you? Just what do you like about yourself?" This question brought her up short, as Rhett's questions often did, and she opened up her mouth to answer before immediately closing it again. She realized that he had blocked her into a trap that she had no way of getting out of. Because she knew that if she stated one of her merits, particularly any about her appearance, it would bring about a barbed, perverted remark from him. But if she didn't say anything at all, he would try to say that she had no virtues and that she didn't like herself at all. She supposed that she could fix him really quick by mentioning something honorable, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to say. And she knew that if she made something up, he would call her out on it and embarrass her further. So she sat in her seat for a moment and stuttered to herself.

"I can see that there are so many characteristics of intrinsic worth concerning you whizzing around in that head of yours that you can't choose which one to mention. A dilemma, to be sure. Perhaps I should help you, after all… Aside from your obvious natural virtue of outward beauty (it was the first thing you thought of, wasn't it…), you do have a few very admirable qualities. At least, in my opinion. I think many people would agree with me. You can be fervently loyal, even if it isn't always good for you to be. You are determined and dedicated. You are probably one of the strongest people I have ever met."

Her ego was slightly mollified at his words. "Whatever. I can't pick up a sack of potatoes and you know it."

"Sometimes your ignorance amazes me. For one so smart, you sure can be dense." He turned to her and spoke. "I am not talking about physical strength. I mean inward strength. You are strong…you are a survivor. I would side with you against any army on earth." His smile widened into his nasty smirk.

She scrunched her face up. "I don't know whether those things sound like virtues or not."

"That's the trouble, my dear. Most people in this world don't know if they are virtues, either. But that's the trouble with the world. The world insists on making everything black and white, but it comes with a price. They never get to see the colors. And you, my dear, are _very _colorful." The light turned green and he turned his attention back toward the road, grinning with amusement. "Which is why I wish you would get that sad eyed Ashley out of your heart and mind and move on to better things…"

She was almost too lost in the first part of his speech, so different from Rhett's normal nonchalant conversations, that she almost missed his mention of Ashley. She turned to him. "I don't know why you continue to assume that I am in love with Ashley or something…"

"I don't assume. I know…" he said before laughing loudly. "You are a true character. We just had a long and drawn out conversation about honesty concerning you and your character and you still continue to lie about the one passion that drives you to do the most reckless things…even for you." He sighed. "You know that I know…so why don't you just tell me the truth? If there is anyone in the world you can tell the whole truth to, you know that it's me."

Scarlett looked at him in disbelief. "And why is that? Especially when we have already established the fact that I don't trust you."

"Well, first of all, you know that I won't judge you. I can match you anything that you have done. And secondly, since I already know you, I know the truth before you even say anything."

Scarlett laughed. "You think you know me so well, Rhett Butler. But you don't…you never will."

"I do know you. And I probably know you better than anyone in your life knows you. It's a blessing and a curse, my dear. It's a blessing because you seem to know that you can come to me for such roguish things as crashing weddings. But a curse as well, because I know things you don't wish me to know."

Scarlett snorted, wishing that he would shut up so she could turn on the radio. "Okay," she simply said.

"For example…I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel…physically. I make you nervous…*" He said in a low voice, with a smirk. Scarlett began to speak, but he cut her off. "Where are we going again? What did you say was the name of this place?"

Scarlett debated on whether she should mention that he was wrong, but decided against it. An ending to the conversation had presented itself to her. She shouldn't ruin it by needing to have the last word. So she held her tongue and answered his question.

"_The Varsity,_" she answered. "It's my favorite restaurant in the entire world."

"I am assuming that it's rather ritzy. I can't image you wanting anything else…"

Scarlett glanced at him and turned in her seat. "On the contrary, it's a fast food restaurant." She gave him what she hoped was her own version of his classic smirk. "Something you don't know about me…"

Rhett glanced over his shoulder at her and groaned. "No. I am right about the fact that, in general, you are a girl who likes glitter before gold. You look for the sparkle over superiority. Therefore, it is no surprise to me that you would like a fast food restaurant better than any in the world."

Scarlett's grin dropped and she turned in her seat and turned up the radio full blast before leaning back in her chair and pouting. The GPS spoke and said something about turning onto North Avenue, so Scarlett knew they were close. She turned to look out the window and watched as Rhett pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, she began to hurriedly gather her things so she could get out of that car and away from him. Dear God, but he did drive her crazy! Before she could open the door though, she heard soft laughter coming from his seat, and he gently grasped her arm. Turning to look at him, she was already defensive and ready to strike. But on his face was one of the most adorable smiles she had ever seen him wear, and though his eyes said that he wasn't sorry for what he had said, she could tell that he wished to get along. And, truth be told, she did enjoy his company immensely…whenever he wasn't acting like a cad. Which wasn't very often…

"Let the bugles sing truce?" His eyes glittered at his words, and once again, she couldn't help smiling back. Sometimes he was so infectious, so charming, it was impossible not to react…like earlier that day in the elevator.

_I will _not _think of that now, _she swore to herself, already feeling the familiar stirrings of something she didn't want to define. She exited the car after that and met him at the end of the car to walk into the building. As they walked, Rhett grabbed her hand in his large brown one. A little shocked, she glanced at him quickly before looking forward again. He had a tiny smile on his lips and on seeing that smile, she suddenly only wished to rip her hand from his. But…well…it felt rather nice. His hand swallowed hers and it was warm and comforting. It made her feel…secure. Not that she had felt insecure or scared before he touched her but…now that he had, she imagined that if he let go, she would feel the loss of it.

So she held on to him too. _This isn't so unusual, after all, _she thought to herself. _Friends hold hands all the time…it doesn't mean anything. It just feels…nice._

Yes…it felt nice. Really, really nice.

"So what were you going on about on the way here? Something about being quick when I order?" Rhett interrupted her thoughts.

It took her a moment to answer, still unable to completely concentrate on his questions and her questions at the same time. "You just have to make sure that when you get up there you tell them quickly what you want, or they will make you step out of line. Oh, and you need to have your money in hand when you get up there too. They won't wait on you to get it out." She noticed now the line that had already formed outside of the restaurant.

"Is it always this crowded?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes. But that's why they are so quick. You have to tell them what you want and get out of the way. But the bad service is worth it…they have the best hotdogs this side of the Mason-Dixon." She grinned.

"Indeed?" Rhett said, looking at her and grinning back.

She nodded and they got in line. Though the line was long, the wait wasn't which was a result of the fast paced atmosphere of the restaurant. But for Scarlett, who only thought with her stomach when she was hungry, it wasn't fast enough. When one of the customers hesitated to take one of the empty registers, Scarlett immediately rushed forward, bumping into the other patrons, with Rhett by her side muttered amused apologies to the other patrons. The cashier next to the register that Scarlett occupied looked at her with brief annoyance before her face lit up with recognition. Scarlett didn't notice… The lady taking their order asked them, "What'll ya have?"

Scarlett immediately answered. "I'll take two Heavyweights, all the way. With a side of strings and a Coke."

"Same." Rhett stated as he handed the woman the money. She quickly gave him his change and Scarlett and Rhett both moved to the side and received their order within seconds. "So, what exactly did we just order?" Rhett asked. The look on his face spoke clearly of his amusement at Scarlett's use of lingo

"Two hot dogs with chili, mustard, and ketchup. Fries and a Coke." Rhett let go of her hand to pick up their tray and Scarlett swallowed her disappointment, annoyed that she felt disappointed at all.

"Ah," he said, and they walked outside to sit in the cool autumn air. It wasn't quite dinnertime but because she had skipped lunch, she was starving. She tried to contain herself as she scarfed down her hot dogs, not wanting to do anything to cause Rhett to start teasing her again. But it was a daunting task and she found that after finishing the first hot dog Rhett was already leering at her in that hateful way.

The conversation flowed between them easily, as it always did. She seldom, if ever, ran out of things to say to Rhett and that was because…well…he was right. He did know her and it was to her advantage on occasion. She could tell him anything and talk to him about everything and she never had to worry about what he thought or how it looked to him…because he accepted her as she was. He didn't expect her to be like everyone else and even encouraged her uniqueness.

Though the conversation was easy, there were things lingering in the back of Scarlett's mind as they spoke. As Rhett talked to her across the table, the bass in his voice reminded her of how he had whispered in her ear earlier that day on the elevator. His smile, nasty as she knew that it was, sent strange tremors through her stomach. At one point, after they had both finished their meal, he had stretched, raising his arms high above his head. His gray t-shirt, which she was convinced was a size too small, tightened over his chest and arms, accentuating his broad physique and reminding her of the feeling of being wrapped around him. It was one of those annoying instances in life when the harder she tried not to focus on the lingering thoughts, the more often they seemed to assault her mind.

By the time they finished their meal, Rhett had mentioned something about going to see a movie. She automatically agreed when he mentioned that he had been wanting to see the new horror movie that had come out recently that everyone was raving about, for she too had wanted to see it. But as they headed for the car and he grasped her hand tightly in his again, she wondered if it would be such a good idea to be stuck in a dark, enclosed place with him for very long.

Normally it was easy to brush him off, no matter how tempting he was. Especially when he was cooing insults and perverted comments into her ear. But he was being so nice…and it was always so disconcerting when he was being nice because he was so likable when he was nice. He really could be the most charming man; he just had to be in the mood. And his warm hand and equally warm attitude were getting to her in a way that both intrigued her and annoyed her.

_I am acting like some silly little school girl who has a crush! _She thought and she couldn't understand it. She didn't like Rhett…not in that way. She was sure of it…but what of this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when he smiled at her? Or the way her arm tingled pleasantly when he softly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand? How could she explain this?

As she got into the car, she began to make excuses for her emotions. _Perhaps I am ovulating… Perhaps I haven't gotten laid in so long that my body is getting desperate… _And then, suddenly, she knew and she brightened up considerably at the thought…

_It's because of Ashley! _She thought triumphantly. _I saw him today for the first time in so long, and he kissed me! I would have to expel those feelings somehow… Yes, _she thought, _that makes sense. _And it did. Of course it was Ashley. And now, as she looked at her tiny, white hand folded deeply into Rhett's large one, she felt a lot better about it.

When they got to the theater, Rhett paid for their tickets and bought them popcorn. As soon as they got into the theater and sat down, it was like something triggered inside of Rhett and suddenly he was his annoying, vulgar self again but it was oddly amusing…for the time being. As the previews rolled, Rhett made little comments on every aspect, from the scenes to the actors; and all of his comments were dripping with sarcasm.

Watching the movie with him was equally annoying, because throughout the movie he would constantly try to scare her. During the quiet, suspenseful moments he would quickly tickle her side or use his fingers to crawl up her back. One time he did this, and she shrieked, causing half the theater to look back at her. He had softly laughed as she tried to sink lower in her seat to escape the wandering eyes.

By the end of the movie, the simple fact was that it had been scary and it had been very original and thought provoking. The whole way back to the hotel, it's all she could focus on.

"I mean, can you imagine, Rhett? A demon…following you all your life."

"My dear, you act as if it was all real. You do know it wasn't, right? It was filmed as if it were filmed by some amateur to make it more realistic…but that's it."

Scarlett lifted her chin. "Of course I knew it wasn't real…" There was no way in hell that she would ever admit that at first she thought that it was…but only at first. "It's just something to think about is all…I am afraid I will be frightened tonight when I cut out the lights."

"Well, you could always stay with me…" She glanced at him from over her shoulder. He was wearing that disgusting grin again… _Oh God…here it comes, _she thought. "We'll even set up cameras in the room…but for different reasons than…what were their names?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes at him, completely baffled by the fact that everything was sex with him. So baffled that she asked him… "Rhett, why does everything always sexual with you? Why do you have to distort everything by giving it a sexual connotation?"

Rhett laughed and glanced at her as he pulled into the parking area and pulled up to the valet. As he got out of the car, he answered with a question. "Why do you always think of things in sexual terms, but you never say it out loud?"

"Because I have the decency not to…" She said as she exited. Her answer forced a loud laugh from his lips. She ground her teeth together, realizing that she must have answered in a way that made him…right.

As he continued to laugh, he spoke. "You little hypocrite…you don't mind thinking those things, just saying them aloud." She began to walk away, much faster than might have been appropriate, towards the doors to the hotel. Even with having to hand over the keys to the valet, he caught up with her quickly. He gripped her elbow as he led her into the building and towards the elevators. As they stood in the elevator, the low 'ding' sound was the only noise breaking the silence. They reached her floor and she barely noticed that he was exiting the elevator with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that it's only fair that I see your room, since you have seen mine," he chuckled. "And anyway, you might want me to scare the demons away…"

Scarlett snorted. "Scare them away? It'd be more like you to ask them over for drinks…"

Rhett laughed loudly at that, and Scarlett felt slightly proud of herself for having come up with something so clever. "Scarlett, maybe you know me better than I thought." His eyes sparkled down on her as she unlocked the door.

She allowed him to enter her suite and he surveyed the surroundings once inside. He nodded his head with satisfaction. "Very nice. If you couldn't have the Presidential Suite, this is a nice alternative. A hundred times better than _The Mausoleum_?"

Scarlett came up short. "The what?"

"_The Mausoleum. _You know, your apartment?"

She balked. "Why on earth would you call my apartment _that_?"

Rhett laughed as he sat on the sofa in the parlor. "My dear, any place with that many dead animals deserves some kind of semblance of respect. The name I so lovingly bestowed upon your home is my way of showing reverence to the dead."

"Why you-!"

He ignored her as he walked towards the bedroom, and then interrupted her as he reached the doorway. "What's in the bedroom?" he questioned.

"Absolutely none of your business…now would you please leave? If I had been using my brain, I wouldn't have ever let you in here," she stated, more to herself than to him.

"Use your brain? Why start now?" He turned on the lights to the bedroom. "Damn…" He sounded disappointed.

And that, aggravating as it was, made her curious as to why…

She slowly walked towards the doorway. "What?" She questioned standing a few feet behind him.

He glanced over his broad shoulders at her, a crooked smile on his lips. "No cameras…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Okay, you've seen my suite. We are even. Would you get out of here?"

Just then, her phone began to ring, sounding "Bad Romance" throughout the room. She walked over to her purse and grabbed the phone from its designated pocket. Without looking to see who it was, she answered roughly, "Hello!"

"Scarlett?" _Ashley…_

Scarlett sank into a nearby chair. "Ashley…hey!" She turned away from Rhett when she saw how his genuine smile turned into a twisted smirk at the mention of Ashley. She softly answered, "Ashley…can you hold on a second?"

"Of course…" he replied as she placed the phone in the palm of her hand.

She turned back to Rhett and whispered, "Leave now please!"

Rhett sauntered over to her, the strange smile still on his face. His eyes remained on her face throughout his trek across the room and upon reaching her, he grasped the hand that held the phone and brought it to his warm lips. He held her hand there against his mouth until she began to wriggle under his unusually gentle assault. And with that he walked out of the suite, the door shutting loudly behind him. Scarlett quickly lifted the phone to her ear.

"Ashley?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all afternoon." _Oh, that's right…I did leave my purse here all afternoon, didn't I?_

I've been…er-" She stopped herself, remembering that no one was suppose to know about Rhett. "I've been asleep…travelling is tiring." She admitted, hoping she sounded convincing. She was a terrible liar…

"Oh, I know. It takes me a whole day to get back into the routine of things after a trip." Neither of them said anything for a moment. "So…" Ashley continued, "I was wondering if you are doing anything tomorrow before your fitting with Melanie. I was thinking we could go out for breakfast? I have something I want to show you."

Scarlett heart lifted at his words, and suddenly the kiss from this afternoon was vivid in her mind. "Of course! I would love to…you know that." She added the last part softly.

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I thought it would be okay. Um…where do you want to go?"

They made their arrangements before Ashley said that he had to go. After saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

As she readied herself for bed, she thought of something that annoyed her even as it brought a smile to her lips. For the first time, Scarlett was grateful for Rhett's disgusting sense of humor. If it weren't for the thoughts he had planted in her head about alternate uses for the cameras in that horror movie, she wondered if she would have ever gotten to sleep…even with the television and lights on.

* * *

Yes, the Varsity is a real place…with real lingo :) The link is posted in my profile…

PS-Laura…I expect my cookie now :) Thank you… :)


	9. Chapter 9: Loose

It's been a long time, I'm afraid. And I can't say as to when the next time will be when I can post again. But I hope it's soon. And certainly, I don't think it will take as long as this one... And I'm glad to announce that this is the longest chapter I have posted thus far. :)

The song for this chapter is: "Eyes on the Prize" by M. Ward.

Two awesome things happened to me since the last posting:

1. EugeniaVictoria made a mash up of the trailer for the movie "My Best Friend's Wedding" and Gone with the Wind. It made my day :) Link is on my profile page.

2. Laura Butler made me two wonderful photo manips for this fic. They are really good! Links on my profile page :)

And, as always, a huge thank you to Bugsy for editing…especially after such a long hiatus :)

Enjoy!

* * *

…she was dreaming about airplanes, shooting stars and wishes…or something…

Then she groggily opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't a dream, but the music blaring from the alarm clock on the bedside table. She reached for the snooze button, missing the first time..then the second… When she lifted her face out of the plush pillow to seek the button she desired, she saw the time. And if the numbers on that clock were right, she had overslept ten minutes already. She knew that normally she would have happily pressed the snooze button before burying her face into her pillow again and would have rushed to shower, dress and fix her hair, saving her makeup for the taxi ride to work, breakfast (or lunch), or wherever she was going. But today she was going to meet Ashley…alone. She ignored the nagging in the back of her head that said lunch was friends, dinner was dating, and breakfast was "I have to fit you in somehow", and she accomplished that by remembering that he had kissed her less than twenty four hours before.

Fixing her hair was easy, she knew that Ashley loved it curled in big waves, framing her face. But dressing was harder, because she couldn't remember Ashley's favorite color. She stood exasperated over her suitcase, tapping her foot impatiently as she glanced over her options. She desperately wished that she had brought her brown lacey shirt to wear over her brown and green floral tank. Ashley liked it when she wore green…

_No, no…that's Rhett…_She rolled her eyes, wishing for just a moment that she were dressing to go out with Rhett instead. She knew exactly what he liked to see her in and what he didn't and he always noticed what she wore, which was so encouraging to a woman. Sometimes men seemed to glance over their efforts to look nice to the point that a woman would assume that wearing a burlap sack would suffice.

She finally decided on a black skirt, one she knew that Rhett liked (and all men tended to like tight things, right?), a blue three-quarter length shirt with pretty, puffy pleats down the arms and blue pumps. She checked the clock and realized she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave…_I should have just pressed the snooze button…_

She sat down, picked up her phone and called for her taxi before leaning her head back against the chair. She fiddled with her phone, trying to think of something to do then decided, for sheer boredom's sake, to call Rhett, hoping to have him come down and see if he liked her outfit too. He was so good with fashions and she knew him to be brutally honest, which was just what she needed on a morning like this…

She dialed the number and waited. He quickly picked up. "Hello…" his voice was slightly hoarse and her stomaching unwillingly flipped at the sound of it.

"Hey, you awake?" She asked nonchalantly, knowing instantly that he hadn't been.

"Sure I am…now." He paused and she could hear sheets rustling in the background. "You do realize that it's only 6:30. I had a good thirty minutes of sleep ahead of me." There was laughter in his husky voice.

"Well…you need to get up anyway, Lazy."

He actually laughed out loud, his voice sounding more hollow. She assumed that he had walked to the bathroom when she heard the water start to _her _shower. "Consistency, thou art a jewel…" Whatever that means…"By the way, what are you doing awake? It's not past one o'clock yet…"

She ignored his obvious barb. "I am going to breakfast this morning and I wanted you to come down and tell me what you think about my outfit…"

Rhett paused and she heard the water shut off. "Whatever it is that you are wearing, I can tell you now that it would look better off." He chuckled lightly; it sounded soft and hoarse too. Her stomached rolled pleasantly again. "It's pretty early to be getting ready for breakfast anyhow…"

"Wouldn't you love for me to take that advice one day, and no it's not too early to get ready for breakfast."

"Well, I still say that if you have to get up this early for breakfast, you should at least attempt to make it interesting…"

He chuckled as she huffed. "I'll keep that in mind and consider it as an alternative option…"

"It would definitely spare me the trip and solve your problem…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and as she often did when he said such vulgar things, she ignored him. "Are you coming or not?" He assured her he was and she hung up on him, his laughter immediately stopping as she abruptly pushed the "end" button. She smiled slightly. She liked talking on the phone with him…_when he begins to annoy me, I can simply cut him off. _

As she had known he would be, he was blunt and honest. He commented on how hard the black skirt made her look, claiming that a white skirt would be better for a less formal meal. However, his pleasant mood changed when she mentioned that it was Ashley with whom she was going to breakfast. His eyes had subtly darkened and his mouth twisted into a nasty smile as he suggested that she should exchange her pretty blue pumps for strappy zebra print heels, stating that her fetish might be extended to Ashley. She had left him at the elevators in a huff, annoyed with how sour his smile looked on his usually amused face and the fact that he seemed to begrudge her his advice…

She glanced at the clock on her cell phone as she jumped in the cab and realized that having listened to Rhett's insults and then changing, she had almost caused herself to be late. The taxi was waiting for her at the door and the driver said that he had almost given up on her coming out. He drove her to the restaurant she and Ashley had agreed on and she quickly walked inside the building, fluffing her hair as she entered. She looked around for a moment and spotted Ashley at the same time that he noticed her across the room. He waved at her, attempting to catch her attention. Little did he know he had caught it years ago…

She walked over to his table, her most becoming smile on her face and her heart soared at the sight of him. A million thoughts raced through her mind upon seeing his smile, his eyes, his glossy blond hair…every time she saw him, she saw the same young boy that she had suddenly and violently fallen in love with at 13…and a half. She often thought about that day, and reveled in the feelings that she had experienced realizing that Ashley was no longer just her best friend, but the love of her life…

_School was starting back, and Scarlett didn't know how she felt about it. All summer long she had been to so many places and done so many things. Mammy had enrolled her and her sisters into three different summer camps to keep them busy and to keep them from getting bored. Her hands were too full with the boys summer leagues to deal with the girls drama everyday anyway. The rest of the summer had been spent at home, with cousins and friends, and with her father. She supposed that her favorite times had been with her father. He had taken her and her sisters to amusement parks and on camping trips. The amusement parks had been so much fun. The roller coasters had been amazing, because as it turned out Scarlett and the boys __were__ quite the adrenaline junkies. But the most unforgettable part of the summer (and, for Scarlett, the most enjoyable) had been their father/daughter camping trip. Her Pa had taken the girls on a camping trip __to__ the lake. Suellen had refused to sleep with the family in the tent next to the lake, claiming that she had seen a nest of spiders so she set up her own tent…right __on__ top of a huge path of poison ivy. Scarlett knew that for years to come that memory would spark delight in her heart, even when she was at her most dismal…_

_She supposed the only reason she __had to__ be happy was because she would get to see all of her friends again. She was especially happy about seeing Ashley, the boy __she considered __to be her best friend. He had been gone all summer with his father on a long vacation in Europe. It was easy __to think of the small, fair boy as__ her best friend. He was quite shy and very compliant, always willing to do what Scarlett wanted to do without asking questions about it. Scarlett had heard her father talking to Mammy, saying that Ashley was a good friend for her for the simple fact that he was "subservient to her every whim". She hadn't understood __why he had chuckled saying that__, but she supposed that this was an easy summation of her and Ashley's friendship. She was the leader and he was such an easy follower…she couldn't help but like him._

_So all in all, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for the summer to end and for school to start back…and anyway, everyone kept telling her how much better eighth grade was __than__ seventh, assuring her that seniority makes it worth the extra work. She certainly hoped so. _

_She sat on the porch in front of her home with __the sanest of her three brothers__, Landon, playing checkers on the deck table. The game had just started and she was already bored, wishing she hadn't agreed to play at all, when suddenly…salvation! A car pulled up into the drive, and she knew immediately that it __belonged__ to the __Wilkes__. Landon jumped up and raced over to their brothers: G.T and Houston, yelling and screaming that the __Wilkes__ were back. Scarlett jumped up too, waving at the car from her place on the porch. She watched as the car pulled up to the front of the house and John Wilkes __got__ out of it. Scarlett quickly ran to him, jumping into his arms and giving him a large kiss on the cheek. She had forgotten how much she liked him…_

_And that's when she saw him…it was like he was a different person…_

_Ashley stepped around the car and Scarlett, expecting to still see her awkward little friend, turned her head towards his almost familiar voice, which was so much lower than she remembered. "Hello, Red." _

_She was sure that her jaw dropped to her chest at the sight of him. His __blond__ hair that had been almost white now had a golden hue to it and was shorter than she remembered. She realized that she was no longer eye level with him…in fact she was eye level with his widening shoulders and his now visible Adam's Apple. He smiled at her widely and her breath caught in her throat. The braces that he had been wearing for years were gone; the overbite that had caused his lisp replaced by a perfect pair of white teeth, almost too pretty to be authentic. He was like something out of those movies that she watched with her sisters and Mammy and always said she hated even though she really liked them. She was right in the middle of her very own "Sleepless in Seattle"…_

"_Hey, Ashley…" she muttered. He dunked his head._

"_It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he questioned, and she could see that though he had changed outwardly, he was still the same boy as before. This thought warmed her heart in a way that she couldn't describe…_

"_It certainly has…." And she had known from that moment on that this movie of her own making was something that she never wanted to end…_

As he took her hand now and kissed it, she remembered all over again the thrill of seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time. He was still her romantic hero, the only one she wanted. At that thought, her mind shifted abruptly to an image of a tall, handsome man, a swarthy smile on his dark face. She mentally slapped the image away…What the hell! _I _do not _want him, he is the last man on earth that I would ever want!_

"Hey, Red. I am so glad you are here…" He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulder before pulling out her chair for her. Men just didn't do that anymore… it was so attractive… "I know it's kind of early, but I wanted to have plenty of time to hang out before you spent the rest of the day getting fitted."

Scarlett's heart sank a little. "You don't think it will take all day, do you?" The thought of being in the presence of that ninny for that long literally made her want to vomit.

"Who knows! You know better than me how you girls are about clothes and things….you look beautiful." She recognized the look in his eyes to be appreciation and the longing was clearly in his voice. _He wants me… _

She smiled radiantly, casting down her eyes and then looking back up through her lashes in that way that she knew drove men mad. The waiter came then, taking their drink orders before walking away.

"So, what have you been doing since I deserted you? I…I'm sorry about that. You know how the business is though…I don't know how Melanie is going to put up with all this working all the time. I'm really worried about it."

Scarlett's hopes brightened. "Does she get upset when you leave? If she does, she should be ashamed. A man's got to make a living, after all…"

Ashley smiled lightly, fiddling with the edge of his fork. "No, she is wonderful about it. She actually said the same thing…well, almost the same thing." He chuckled a little. "It seems that no one can put things quite like you can." His eyes shined as he looked at her.

She smiled back. "No, there is no one else in the world quite like me, is there?" She hoped that he would take that to heart.

"No, there isn't." He paused before continuing. "Well, anyway, you never answered my question, you know…what have you been up to? You never sit still long enough to sleep all afternoon…Have you seen any of your family yet?"

"No, not yet. I think I am going to see Carreen and Suellen this afternoon at the fitting?"

"Yes, they are in the wedding, aren't they…"

"Yes. And I haven't talked to Pa yet…I don't know what he is planning." She rolled her eyes. "But with my brothers _and _me home, you know it will probably be something big."

Ashley laughed. "Indeed." The waiter brought their drinks and they gave him their orders before continuing.

"So you haven't gotten to call your father yet because you haven't had the time? I think that the Tarleton boys finally found you and you are just trying to keep it…you know…under wraps." He took a sip of his coffee, his soft gray eyes glazed over with amusement. "I saw Stuart at the garage and told him you were coming home. His face got redder than his hair before he yelled out loud. He pulled out his cell phone, I mean, right in front of me, and called Brent. They planned on finding you and 'showing you around'."

Scarlett moaned and rolled her eyes. Stuart and Brent Tarleton were two of the towns wildest boys…or, she supposed they would be men now. She hadn't seen them since before she graduated from college. In high school, they had both tried to date her. Instead of having to date either one of them though, she had simply agreed to hang out with both of them, with the promise that one day she might decide to date one of them. They were really so much fun, but she had always known that day would never come. Honestly, she was pretty sure that they did too…and she didn't think they minded. She had heard whispers in high school about some kind of Testosterone-Filled Goal Lists they had created, listing girls at the school they would like to "lay" before they graduated. She had been at the top of both of their lists…and on a list of her own that included all three of them. She cringed at the thought. Needless to say, she had tried to lay off the charm after hearing that. "I don't know why they keep trying…I would never date college drop-outs."

Ashley placed his coffee back on the table. "They aren't technically drop-outs though. They were kicked out…"

"Even worse! I mean, really Ashley? Where did you see them?"

"Well, I only saw Stuart…he was at the garage."

"The same garage as the one that he worked at when we graduated?"

"Yes, it's the one I've always gone to."

Scarlett huffed. "That's what I thought…and Brent?"

"He is in construction now, I think. I can't be sure…"

"My point has been proven…I don't know why they don't move on already…"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you are charming even when you aren't trying to be…it's a bit infectious. I think they have always believed that you were more interested than you are."

"Well, I'm not interested at all."

Ashley looked down again and looked as if he wanted to say something else. "I saw Raif too…he plans on calling on you."

"Great balls of fire, Ashley! Did you tell the whole world I was coming? Were you that excited to see me?"

"Heh…I'm sorry, Red. I didn't know you would be upset. Maybe I was just excited to see you again." He fiddled with his fork again and Scarlett's heart skipped at his words.

She softly replied. "I'm not upset. I'm glad you are happy to see me." Her smile widened. "I'd be happy to see me too."

He laughed lightly but looked at her strangely. She supposed it was because that didn't sound like something she would say at all. She always replied in ways that implied a humbleness that she lacked for the sake of building up the man's ego...for charm's sake. A man never liked to think that he wasn't the most wonderful thing on earth. Why in the world would she have said something like that now? And why did the saying sound like something that she had heard before? _Because you have heard things like that a million times…but from a different pair of lips. Very nice lips…_

W….T….F….was he ever going to go away? Now she was even talking like him!

She stuttered a moment before saying, "That is, I'm happy to see you too, Ashley. I'm sure that my excitement far exceeds yours." There, that was much better!

He seemed to be more at ease now and Scarlett mentally wiped her forehead. "You know I missed you. I feel like I tell you constantly. It means so much to me that you are here…I can't imagine how I would do this without you. Actually, it's kind of why I asked you here."

"Why did you ask me here, Ashley?" She asked breathlessly. His words had sent a hope to her heart that all of the kisses in the world couldn't. _Surely it couldn't be this simple…_

"Well, you see…I wanted to show you before anyone else." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a beautiful velvet box, opening it to reveal the ring inside. "Do you think she will like it?"

Scarlett's heart dropped. _Apparently it's not going to be that easy…_ As she looked at the ring though, her heart was mollified slightly. It was definitely not the prettiest ring in the world. It was one of those marquis cuts…but she supposed that wasn't what made it ugly, for she had seen many beautiful marquis cut rings. It was more the size of the ring…it was rather small compared to how she thought a ring for this occasion should be. And it was gold…not platinum…

"I mean…I know that you don't know her well and all but…you know women because, you know, you are one. What do you think?"

She was silent for a moment longer. "It's…" she paused again, wondering what she could say. "She will love it, because it's from you, Ashley. Not because of what it looks like." She had heard something like that in a movie once…It seemed to be enough because Ashley smiled brightly at her and looked back down at the ring. "But Ashley? Why do you still have it if this is obviously your engagement ring? Shouldn't Melanie already have it?" Second thoughts, perhaps? _Please, _let it be second thoughts!

Ashley laughed before answering. "Melanie has a…strange opinion on engagement rings and wedding rings. She believes that the engagement ring shouldn't be the…uh…well, important ring? I don't know…It was her request to have the gold band first and to get the diamond on the big day. And of course she wanted me to pick it out for her, without any input from her and you know I'm so bad with getting people surprises-" Suddenly his obnoxious, attention-seeking phone rang. He scrambled to answer it, handing over the ring to her as he did so. He mouthed an apology for the interruption and got up and walked out of the restaurant as he continued to talk to the person on the other line.

Scarlett watched him walk away, hating that stupid phone and envisioning all the different ways that she could destroy it. Her hand balled up in frustration and wrapped around…velvet. She looked down at the box that rested in her tiny hand and opened the lid, revealing the ring within. Yes, it was a hideous ring, no doubt about it. But she knew that Melanie would love it. For the same reason that she would have loved it. It was a symbol of permanent kinship and love. Something that she had longed for and never fully attained because she believed that the only way to attain such a love was with Ashley, her only love.

…_It should be mine…_

He shouldn't have gone into that jewelry store with anyone else on his mind but her. The ring was definitely a reflection of its future owner. It was plain. Melanie was plain. They were a perfect match. _If he had gone into that store with me in mind, the ring would have been a lot prettier, _she thought hatefully, lifted the ring begrudgingly from the case.

She absently placed the box on the table as she stared at the ring with some contempt. It was small in every way…the diamond was small, the size was small… Once again, it matched Melanie perfectly because she was…small. Scarlett pictured the small woman from the day before in her over-sized Granny suit. She couldn't be a 4…her hips were much too narrow. Surely…surely she had to be a 2. There was no way she was smaller than Scarlett. _No way…_Scarlett's vanity wouldn't allow her to think of such a thing.

Out of curiosity, Scarlett took one of her rings off and compared the two and was shocked to see that Melanie's ring appeared to be smaller. _No way…_ Scarlett, who prided herself on her small, dimpled hands, could not fathom that this _Melanie _could have smaller hands than she did. _It would fit me…I'm sure of it, _she thought determinedly. She placed her own ring on the table next to the box and, without thinking, shoved the ring onto her finger.

_Ugh, it's even uglier on __than__ it was off, _she thought with a little satisfaction. She could imagine Melanie showing it off to people and everyone smiling indulgently down at it even as they thought of how unattractive it really was. It almost made her want to giggle. She stared at the ring for a moment longer, dwelling on the pleasant idea of people secretly laughing at Melanie. She imagined that Melanie would love it though…she would probably weep with joy when Ashley slipped the ring on her finger. An image of the two of them, Ashley and Melanie, standing at an altar and Ashley smiling at Melanie as she had seen him smile at her since she came home entered her mind and suddenly the sight of the ring sickened her. She grasped the ring between her fingers, wanting to put the damned thing away and never look at it again…

But of course, the unimaginable happened…

…it wouldn't come off…

_Shit…_

She tugged again but the ring might as well have been welded to her finger for all the good it did. She looked at the ring, her eyes wide. It squeezed against her finger in a way that her other rings did not and after really looking at it and how tightly it pressed to her skin, she wondered how it was that she had ever gotten it on to begin with. _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit…._she thought as she began to, as discreetly as possible, jerk and yank at the finger. She turned around, wondering if she was making a scene, when she saw Ashley walking back inside the building. _Shit! _

She shoved her hands into her lap, attempting to look as casual as possible, before realizing that the now empty box was still opened and her emerald ring was still on the table. Without thinking, she forced the ring into the box before shutting it and tossing it into her lap as well. _Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening..._

Ashley sat down at the table and Scarlett stilled her frantic hands, pasting on a fake smile. Ashley didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong; he simply smiled back and apologized. Scarlett nodded her acknowledgement and muttered an "it's fine", still silently twisting at the ring. Ashley began explaining the situation on the phone, but Scarlett wasn't listening. She was wondering what she was going to do. How embarrassing, to put on someone else's engagement ring! How desperate can you get?

"Scarlett?" Ashley asked, looking at her strangely. She could tell by the look on his face he must have asked a question or something and she wasn't responding…

She hesitated, fidgeted with the ring again, and then asked, "What did you say?"

"I asked you when exactly is your fitting with Melanie planned. I thought she said 9:00, but I'm not sure." Ashley glanced at his watch. Scarlett looked at the clock on the back wall. _8:15_…_Perfect…_

Aggravated that she had to end her time with Ashley but frantic to get the stupid ring off, she took the only opportunity that presented itself to get away. "Oh! I think, actually, that she wanted me to come early…because…I am the maid of honor, remember? My dress is going to be…special." Get out the door, call a taxi, get damn ring off, go to fitting…this could work…

"Oh, that does make sense, actually. She was going to get there early too. You know Melanie, she doesn't want to inconvenience anyone so she agreed to go in early for her fitting so her bridesmaids wouldn't have to wait on her." Ashley's smile was warm as he spoke of his fiancée, but Scarlett barely noticed and, to be honest, she didn't care. At the moment, she had one thought on her mind…

"Well, then I have to go!" Scarlett said suddenly. She started gathering her things, and Ashley looked on in confusion.

"But we haven't eaten yet…"

Scarlett paused. _Food…God, I'm hungry… _"Well, I don't want to be late. Melanie is such a…_dear _to want to help everyone out. I'd like to help her too by getting there early."

Ashley smiled widely at her comment. "I knew you two would be great friends. I'm so glad that she will have a friend like you…I know how good a friend you are, so…" He looked down as he stood and suddenly clapped his hands with realization before patting his pockets. "Oh! I gave you the ring box when I got that call, didn't I?"

Scarlett froze. _Shit! _"Umm…yes. But…" To quote Dr. Seuss, "She thought up a lie and she thought it quick". "But don't you try that, Ashley Wilkes. You didn't even remember just then where you put it and you are liable to lay it down somewhere…I am going to keep it for safe keeping. After all, I am the maid of honor _and _the best man." She laughed nervously but relaxed when she saw his smile widen at her words.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about…you are amazing." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders even as she shoved her left hand behind her back. He kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth, and Scarlett wanted to scream at herself for ruining this moment with Ashley over a stupid ring. She could have thoroughly enjoyed that kiss if she hadn't put that stupid ring on!

"No, you are, Ashley," she whispered, balling her hands into tiny fists. "Well, I better go." Get out, call cab, get ring off, get fitted…

"Here, I'll call another driver. You take my car." He began to lead her out the door. _Get out, call- what! _

"Umm…" She said, looking for an excuse. But Ashley cut her off.

"No, please. Let me do something for you…you've done so much for me already." It was like Ashley's driver had radar, because he was at the door when they got there, giving Scarlett no chance to think up an excuse not to take him up on his offer. He was either telepathic or Ashley had paged him…either way, it was an inconvenience for her. He loaded her in and asked the driver to take her to the boutique. Scarlett attempted to act normal and think at the same time…

"Tell Melanie I said hi, will you, Red?" Ashley asked as he shut the door and the car pulled off.

"Shit…" she whispered to the empty interior.

She immediately reached for some ice in a tiny cooler off to the side in a compartment with drinks and fruit and pressed it to her fingers. It was freezing, but it should help to get it off.

"_I want you lovin' and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance…"_

"Shit…" she whined, drawing out the word as she scrambled for her phone, still trying to keep the ice firmly pressed against her finger.

"Hello?"

"There she is! I had been thinking that I would never hear from her, that beautiful daughter of mine. And where have you been, Puss? Avoiding your Pa?"

The strong Irish voice on the other end of the phone sent a tiny rush of joy to her heart even in her current predicament. "Pa…"

"Yes, daughter. Your Pa. You remember that you have one now? Now that he has had to look all up and down the streets and alleys of Atlanta for you." She could sense the hint of exasperation in her father's voice now and she felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for not calling him sooner.

"Oh Pa, we both know that you haven't looked anywhere. You just aren't patient. I was going to call…"

"Oh indeed? I suppose ya had the time and the date set in one of those little books. Your father has been resigned to a space on a piece of paper now, has he?"

Scarlett laughed at his ridiculous claim. "I've missed you, Pa."

"You have a funny way of showing it." He huffed, but his supposed aggravation was no more than meaningless words, and Scarlett and he both knew it.

"Pa, you know you are the first in my heart…"

Her father chuckled into the phone. "Well, it is good to know that one of those city slickers hasn't taken you from me."

"Not likely…" she murmured, thinking of the only man she had become even remotely close to in the city. She glanced at the swollen finger on her left hand. The ice was almost melted. "Ahh…Pa? I am kind of busy right now. I've got to go…"

"Oh! I see…every time I bring up men, you cut me off. I thought that with our Ashley gettin' married, you'd be thinking more about settling down. Over half the people you grew up with are married…most of them with babies and a home. They'll all be wondering when you'll be doing the same…" He drew out the last part, wishing to taunt her competitive character.

She spoke as she tried to grab another piece of ice… "Pa! I am not getting married…" _Not today…_she thought, staring at the hideous ring currently stuck on her finger, wet and sparkling in the interior lighting of the car.

"Well, I'm warning you, daughter. I am sure that everyone in the world will be asking you about it…" He paused. "Especially the boys. In fact, you'll never believe who was asking for you-"

Scarlett's frustration mounted at another unproductive tug at the ring and her father's insistence… "Pa! I don't care who you saw! I'm not interested!" She stayed silent for a moment, leaning back in the seat as she saw the car pull up in front of the boutique, glancing back down at her very red finger and the ring that was so very much not hers…"I gotta go, Pa." Her words were laced with dread.

Her Pa misinterpreted her fears and answered, "Aw, now I've made you insecure. I'm sorry, daughter. I only want what's best for ya…" He whispered the last part conspiratorially. "You know…you do live far away. No one need know you are still…you know…" Scarlett rolled her eyes. "But if they do ask…well, what they don't know won't hurt 'em…"

At her father's words, Scarlett smiled a little. "Pa, are you suggesting I lie about my love life?"

"Oh well, look at the time! I must be going!" She and her Pa chuckled together. "Goodbye, Puss."

"Pa…don't call me that!" She cringed before whispering. "Love you, Pa. Bye…" She continued to look at the ring…_What the hell am I going to do!_

As she was hanging up, the driver came around and helped her out of the car. And there waiting at the door of the establishment was Melanie and her bridesmaids…and practically all of Clayton County.

"Scarlett! Scarlett O'Hara!" was all she heard…at least a dozen women swarmed her. "How are you? What's New York been like? How's your job?" Everyone was asking questions as they all stood in line to hug her. As everyone hugged her, she tucked her hand firmly behind her, in the small of her back.

This was a customary welcome home from the women she had grown up with, but it still was strange to Scarlett. Peeking at the faces of the women, the whole situation suddenly seemed ironic to Scarlett, for she remembered at least half of these girls hating her in high school. She wasn't used to seeing their faces smiling towards her but was rather more familiar with the underside of their noses. Still, she hugged them back with her one available arm with what she was sure was mutual contempt. Particularly, India Wilkes…

And then, a face she was very familiar with. "Scarlett! Sissy, I've missed you!" Carreen rushed for Scarlett grasping her around her shoulders tightly. As Carreen stepped aside, Scarlett spotted another familiar face…

"Suellen…" Scarlett said. Sue smiled sweetly…too sweetly and reached for Scarlett, hugging her briefly. "So glad you finally came home."

Scarlett smiled too. "I can tell…" She said. Before anything else could be said, Scarlett spotted Melanie in the window of the boutique, surrounded by yards of white fabric that Scarlett supposed was to be a dress. Melanie saw her too and gave a shy wave. _Good God! Her arms look like two big marshmallows with those gigantically puffy sleeves. She looks as if she is trying out for the part of the middle of a smore in that thing! _She struggled not to make a face as she waved back. The women surrounding her looked at the window too as she waved and all at once everyone gasped and ran for the door of the boutique. Scarlett rolled her eyes, thinking about how they were now going to go in there and make fools of themselves by telling her she looked _so beautiful _in that hideous thing. She walked in behind the mob, and couldn't hear anything over the squealing and false flattery. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward and it felt as if everyone was suddenly silent. Melanie was standing before Scarlett, a look on her face that said that only Scarlett's opinion mattered.

"Scarlett…" Melanie's soft voice was almost so quiet it was hard to hear. "Do you like it? It's an Antebellum style wedding dress…is it too much?"

_Dear God, yes! You look like a cloud attached to a human head…but that is just fine with me… _Scarlett grinned, feeling a tiny sense of giddiness. "It's perfect…" She answered, which she reminded herself was not a lie…exactly. Melanie's smile spread and it felt as if suddenly everyone was talking again, about the wedding and the dress and Melanie…it made Scarlett want to puke. Then someone was speaking to her. It was the seamstress.

"You are the maid of honor, correct?" She had the tiniest French accent, as if she had been in the US long enough that it had died down significantly.

"Uh, yes…"

"Good! Could I get your measurements, please?"

"Of course!" She said eagerly, hoping the woman was going to take her to some remote room in the back where it would take at least an hour to complete her fitting.

"Wonderful!" She answered, motioning to a small platform in the middle of the room. "Right over here, please."

Scarlett's heart dropped and she dug her fist deeper into her back, thinking of the fact that getting measurement meant stretching out your arms…and fingers. "Umm…I don't think…"

"Oh come, dear. We are all friends here. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And besides," the woman whispered the last part, "you have such a nice figure. No one will judge. Everyone will be too busy being jealous!" She chuckled slightly before pulling Scarlett toward the middle of the room. "And anyway, no one paid any attention to the other girls as they got measured." She drawled. "They are too busy getting reacquainted."

But as soon as Scarlett hopped up onto the tiny platform, all the women in the room shifted towards her and there wasn't one person who wasn't interested in what her measurements were. Scarlett should have known this would happen. They turned away from each other because they didn't want to embarrass each other by knowing their respective imperfections. But they all wanted to know her imperfections. Or at least wanted to know if she indeed had any…

As the woman measured Scarlett's bust, waist and hips, she was able to keep her fist firmly planted where it had been all along.

"My dear, you have the perfect measurements!" the seamstress commented giving Scarlett a tiny wink.

One of the girls that Scarlett didn't recognize spoke up, "I would sell my soul to the devil to have those measurements!" The girl chuckled lightly and others didn't with her.

"I think she did…" someone answered over Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett turned around and saw India Wilkes. Before Scarlett could answer, India spoke again. "Scarlett, Prissy-you remember your Mammy's niece don't you?-said she saw you at The Varsity yesterday with an older man? Your caring ways haven't got you volunteering at the nursing homes, now have they?" India smiled wickedly. "It couldn't be a possible suitor could it? Perhaps an old rich man, about to keel over? It sounds like your type…"

Scarlett stopped short for a moment. Prissy? Prissy…Mammy's niece? Then it hit her…oh Good God! The familiar looking girl behind the counter…that had been Prissy! Oh Lord…

…she had told India that Rhett was old?

"I don't know what you are talking about India." She turned back around to see all eyes were on her…even the seamstress. She brought herself up and buried her fist deeper in her back. "I haven't been to The Varsity…she must have been confused."

"Then why are you hiding your left hand behind your back?" India crossed her arms, so sure she had given Scarlett up to some kind of humiliation. Just as soon as the words came out of her mouth, all the women in the room erupted, demanding Scarlett show them her finger. Scarlett turned back towards India, narrowing her eyes to her before turning back towards the women…and Melanie. Melanie's absurdly kind face was laced with curiosity.

"Show us!" she heard her youngest sister say. "Show us! Oh, what will Pa say?"

_What _would_ Pa say?_ She wondered, thinking about what Pa's reaction would be to seeing another woman's ring on her finger.

Then she remembered that Pa _had _said something…_what they don't know, won't hurt 'em…_

Scarlett eyes lit up and before she could think, she flung her hand out in front of everyone. "Alright, I wanted it to be a surprise. I am going to get married…" She turned to India. "But he isn't old or unattractive. He is the most amazingly handsome…" She swallowed and struggled to speak her next words, "…wo-wonderful man…" she inwardly crossed herself, asking for forgiveness for her lie, "and he is here in Atlanta with me. You see, we couldn't bear to be apart for such a long time…" The squealing was overbearing as some women screamed 'I knew it!' and others said 'I knew she wouldn't have dated an old man, what was Prissy thinking?'. These comments reassured her that half the county had already heard the same news…

And Scarlett stood there…wondering how she would keep her dignity intact when telling her…fiancé the good news.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Call

Hey guys! So I had posted on my profile that I would be posting in March and…uh…it's not March. There were lots of reasons revolving around why I couldn't post when I had said I would. The main reason is that I just ran out of time. My spring break ended before I was able to make all the necessary edits. But summer is here! And though I am taking summer classes too, I'm not taking a full load. Which in itself feels like a vacation… :) Anyways, thanks for your patience….

Song for this chapter is: Marry Me by Train… lol ;)

So, my buddy Iso and I have always speculated on a good "Modern Rhett", as we call him. So far our top choice is Eric Dane ("McSteamy" from Grey's Anatomy), but I also like David Gandy (see my avatar and the link on my profile). So, here is what I want to do:

1. I would like to get your input on who your "Modern Rhett" is and I would like to do a poll on my profile page. In your review, nominate your Rhett and we'll get a poll up on my profile page. Next chapter, I will announce the winner!

2. Next chapter, we will do the same kind of poll for Scarlett. I have yet to find someone for her that I look at and say "OMG! That is Scarlett…right there!" So I'm REALLY excited about her poll.

I might even like to do Ashley and Melanie, if this all works out nicely! ;)

If you do, you'll get a cookie :) I haven't done cookies in a while, and I kinda miss them :) I am pretty sure it will be a preview to the next chapter, unless I get some random inspiration for something else ;)

Also, this chapter is rated slightly higher for some stronger language and some…other stuff. Nothing really graphic but we are leading up to the inevitable ;)

Thanks to Bugsy for beta-ing and Iso for helping out with this chapter! Also, thanks to all the people who pm'ed me so often during this break. I can't tell you how many I got and it really means a lot that you guys care that much! ;)

Thanks for reading and enjoy

* * *

Absently running her thumb over the face of her cell phone, Scarlett stared out the window of the cab as the driver pulled out onto the street and away from the boutique.

_This doesn't have to be hard_, she told herself. This could be like any other time that she and Rhett had partnered up to do something at the newspaper. Even though this was so obviously different. She would have never even considered getting him to do something like this at any other time in her life. But desperate times called for desperate measures. As if she hadn't had enough on her plate…crashing a wedding, winning the heart of the man she loved. She bit her lip. If only she had left that God-awful ring alone. Well, there was little to be done about it now…all she could do was try her best to fix it and it seemed that roleplaying was—

_Oh my God, he is going to have a field day with that one, if he gets his hands on it… _She made a mental note: Do NOT call what they were about to do role-playing!

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at her phone, thinking about the words they had exchanged while she had still been at the boutique, and gave up the hope that he wouldn't tease her. _Yeah…right. _He had already started…

Her stomach rolled in the way it often did when she felt that things weren't going to go her way. There was no way that Rhett wouldn't tease the socks off of her once he knew what she wanted him to do. And she had little choice in asking him now…there was no one else. And she had already told everyone about…

Oh God, he was going to give her hell for this…

She crossed her arms in frustration. She should have thought of anyone else… Really! Anyone!

Out of everyone in the world, why did she choose him in that moment? Why couldn't she have chosen some nice man? Or, hell! Why couldn't she have just chosen someone who wouldn't throw it in her face every five seconds for the next year? Ashley had just talked about the Tarleton boys, Raif…she could have lied to the girls just as easily about them. And with a quick phone call, she could have had them telling everyone in Atlanta anything. That she was the sweetest fiancée in the world. That they had been reintroduced through the Queen of England…that she was the Queen of England! They would have taken whatever bullshit she fed them and they would have run with it…

…and they would have worshipped her for it, too.

But that was just it, wasn't it. That lie wouldn't have been believable, and her subconscious self had to have known that. Everyone that counted knew that Brent and Stuart Tarleton couldn't keep their mouths shut to save their lives…and a piece of juicy news, like being engaged to Scarlett O'Hara, wouldn't have stayed within the clandestine clusters of intimate friends for long…

They would have been screaming from the rooftops.

And anyway, she couldn't very well marry both of them, now could she? And she didn't want to think about what it would mean if they had to decide who was going to be the lucky man. Even if they weren't really going to get "lucky"…

And Raif, well…Raif was really no better, now was he? And anyway, his very own sister was right there in the room. There is no way that Cathleen would have believed that her brother was engaged to Scarlett, one of her good friends in high school, and that she hadn't known about it.

She supposed there were others she could have named out of the blue as well, but it didn't really matter, did it? Either way, she had referred to Rhett Butler in the heat of the moment and it was done. No going back…

…God help her…

She started at that thought. _God_ help her? Really? Not that she didn't believe in God. She was born a Catholic, raised a Catholic, and was a…kind-of, sort-of, on a need-to-know basis practicing Catholic. It wasn't her religion she was questioning, but herself. She didn't need to bother God for this one, thank you. It was simple. She wasn't going to go into that hotel asking Rhett for help, like she was some charity case. She was going to go in there as a queen…

She would casually bring it up, but in such a way that it would seem that _he _was the one who needed _her._ She smirked at the thought, and for the first time was feeling much more comfortable with the whole idea. She knew he had a…thing for her. Albeit, a perverse, twisted, sexual thing…but a thing nonetheless. She could work that to her advantage.

She sighed in contentment and leaned back in the seat, a satisfied grin on her face. Suddenly, all of this didn't sound so bad. And, after all, there were some major pros in this; some that she had already covertly thought about. Because, let's face it, it was all a little extreme to have Rhett pretending to be her fiancé simply to hide the fact that she got Melanie's engagement ring on her finger. The thing was, she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this before…

Ashley would see.

Here she had been, wondering over things to do: showing him who Melanie and her family really were, getting him to see who he really needed. And she had forgotten that the easiest way to get a man's attention was to make him jealous. Give him competition. She realized that in seeing Ashley with someone else, she had realized the full capacity of her love for him. If he saw her with someone else, no doubt jealousy would rage and he would see that he must have her all for himself and ditch that ninny before it was too late.

And it just so happened that Rhett was the perfect kind of man to get jealous over…as good looking as he was….

And of course, there were the more philosophical pros, as well…

One: no one knew Rhett, so no one could even begin to guess that he wasn't really her fiancé. Two: he was a good liar. A damn good one. She needed a good head like his for a story that was going to have to be so intricately crafted. Three: Who else would be willing to tell such a lie? Rhett was about as moral as a prostitute with a penchant for theft and idolatry. And thank God for that at a time like this… Simple fact was, he was a good choice when there had been no other choice. Anyway, aside from everything else, what had her other options been? Tell the truth?

Yeah…Right…so not in her character.

She smiled lightly, her mood significantly brighter. Yes, she had made a good choice. If she kept him in check, this could work out very fine. And, like she had acknowledged before, who else would she have asked? Her smile faded at the instantaneous, inner response…

She would have never called anyone else, asked anyone else. There was only…_him_.

The car jerked suddenly as they pulled into the drive of her hotel. As she glanced up to the windows at the very top of the building and thought of the suite beyond them—and the man beyond that—she thought, resolutely, that she had never had a more absurd thought in her life…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_After Scarlett's "big announcement", Melanie had come up to her and congratulated her. When Scarlett had seen her coming towards her, she had hoped that Melanie would reach her sporting a look in her eyes that would surely have been in any other bride-to-be's eyes __when__ someone else announces their engagement at their bridal fitting. _

_A girl can get pissed because of that shit…no woman wants the attention diverted from her __when__ it's __supposed__ to be her big day._

_Scarlett's heart soared at the thought and in that split second before Melanie reached her, she imagined how she would tell Ashley about Melanie's coldness. Thought of how she would toss around the fact that she had tried to be a good friend to Melanie, just to remind him of his words from earlier that morning at the restaurant. He would remember all the nice things she had tried to do for Melanie and he would gather her in his arms…because she would be crying, of course. And he would tell her that it had all been a mistake and that he couldn't believe that he had almost married such an unfeeling creature when he had Scarlett. And then…_

_All her dreams were dashed…_

_As Melanie approached her, Scarlett saw that her eyes shined with true affection and she had a rather large, but genuine smile on her face as she gently grasped Scarlett's arms before pulling her into an equally gentle embrace. "Oh Scarlett, that's such wonderful news. I'm so glad…" She pulled back and Scarlett thought that she saw tears in her eyes._

_Really?_

_Scarlett's brain filter took a momentary holiday and she blurted out her unaltered thoughts. "Are you really crying? I mean, you don't even know me…" Even as the words were leaving her mouth, Scarlett knew she was going to have to do damage control because the tone she used was rather sassy and already Melanie was pulling back slightly. A deep crimson blush was already settling on Melanie's small cheeks and Scarlett noticed that the blush travelled down to her slim neck. "I mean, it's…sweet." She had to force the "s" word out of her mouth._

_Heh…she wished it was that "s" word… _

_Melanie recovered slightly, but there was no taking back the first words. And though Scarlett knew she should be sorry, for being rude and for almost letting Melanie know how much she hated her before she broke up her wedding to Ashley, she couldn't find it in herself to be. It had felt too damn good to snap at the girl, and witness how her words had affected her. _

_But still, she wasn't stupid… "You know, that you care about what happens __to__ me…" Scarlett attempted to summon a slight look of affection into her face and it must have worked because Melanie's features immediately transformed, the blush no longer from embarrassment but joy. _

"_I know I haven't known you for very long, but Ashley talks about you all the time, like I said. I suppose it means a lot to me because it will mean a lot to him. Though, I suppose, he might already know. You two are very close." Melanie was babbling again, and Scarlett was pretty sure she knew it __too__ because she shook her head slightly, though her smile never left her mild face. "I know it's still a little strange…"_

"_It's not…strange." Like hell it's not…it's downright creepy. "And actually, Ashley doesn't know yet. You guys are the first to find out." Even my "fiancé" didn't know before you guys…go figure. _

_Melanie patted her arm again before pulling away. "I know he will be so happy for you."_

"_When do we get to meet Mr. Right?" __Carreen__ walked up from behind Scarlett and slid an arm around her waist. She looked at Scarlett expectantly before wiggling her eyebrows. The other women in the room erupted, demanding an answer._

_Scarlett smiled stiffly. When hell freezes over. "Soon," she stated simply, hoping no one would demand a specific date. But of course, they did…_

"_This week?" It was India. The nasty, filthy hateful b—_

"_Yes." Scarlett answered quickly, turning towards her and smiling. "In fact, I am sure that __Pa __will be having some kind of get-together while my brothers and I are home. I am sure you will see him there." Once again, everyone screeched. Scarlett was pretty sure that the strange girl who had wanted her measurements __downright__ screamed._

"_Scarlett! You are going to ruin Pa's fun. You had to have known that he wanted to surprise you and the boys." Her sister smiled at her. "We'll ask him to do it tomorrow, though. You'll act surprised, won't you? I don't think anyone wants to wait any longer to meet him. I am sure that you are anxious for everyone to meet him." __Carreen__ squeezed her sister's waist. All the women voiced their agreement. _

_One of Scarlett's old schoolmates, Cathleen Calvert, spoke up next. Scarlett was fond of her back then. She had been likable and had liked Scarlett as well, unlike most of the other girls in school. She was chubbier than she had been when they were in high school, probably because, as Scarlett knew, she had married and had some kids. __But__ her face was still young and pretty, her hair still a golden silk. "Can't you show us a picture or something? Tide us all over? Surely you have one on your cell…" She giggled and some of the other women giggled too._

_Scarlett froze. It would be natural for a woman to have a picture of her fiancé with her, especially on her phone. Except…Scarlett didn't have any pictures of Rhett on her. At all. "Umm…"_

_The chick who liked her measurements and liked to scream spoke up. "Uh-oh, ladies. I think I know what the problem is." Everyone, including Scarlett looked at her with confusion. "She has pictures all right…but they are only dirty pictures." Everyone started "oh"ing and "aw"ing __at__ the suggestion. The girl grinned. _

_Scarlett wanted to slap her._

"_It's okay, you won't offend us one bit if you show us something a little…raunchy." They all nodded and spoke their __agreement__. Scarlett wanted to roll her eyes. At this point the group of women should be __referred to__ collectively, so in sync were their responses. Even Melanie was agreeing, though with a blush and a grin that gave way to her teasing._

"_It's not that," Scarlett answered slowly. "It's just that this phone. It's brand new, you see? And, I don't have any pictures of him on it yet."_

_India snorted. "What a shame…I was hoping to see for myself how old he was." _

_Scarlett glared at her. "However, I think I might be able to text him and get him to send me a picture." __Everyone__ showed her their approval with a short applause. She thought that they might disperse after being assured that she would get the picture. And then she could say that she had texted him but she hadn't been able to get in touch with him. New phones are tricky after all. _

_But hell…had anything gone the way she had wished it would today? _

_Melanie went off to finish her fitting and several of the others went their way also, including measure-me-like-Scarlett and my-vocal-chords-were-made-for-the-lead-in-a-screamo-rock-band. India and __Carreen__ and, the one who had nothing to say, Suellen stuck around. Suellen's attitude didn't surprise Scarlett in the slightest. She was probably iffy about the fact that Scarlett was engaged but wasn't going to be pissed until she saw what the man looked like. If he was hot, she was going to be good and ticked. But if he was ugly, she would smile and encourage the match…_

…_and try to find someone hotter than him for herself…_

_But her sisters weren't the problem. It was that pale-face bitch across from her that made her skin crawl. Oh, she would get a picture of Rhett, all right. And he better damn well send her the hottest picture of himself that he could conjure up._

_She turned away from the group and bent over her phone. After finding Rhett's contact, she pushed it and selected the "Send Message" option. The message box popped up and she paused. What the heck was she __supposed__ to say? Hey Rhett, so I need a steaming hot picture of you to show the girls at this boutique because I told them that we were engaged because I got Melanie's engagement ring stuck on my finger and so I had to come up with something and, well, I guess that was the first that came to mind. So, hot picture? Come on, I know you have it in you…how about doing that leopard print thing you mentioned. That would be a good one…_

_Oh my Gosh…this was going to be harder than she thought._

_She took a deep breath and decided to start with something __noncommittal__. She started typing and when she was done she looked at what she had typed…_

_Wats up?_

_Wow…okay. But what else did she have? She took a deep breath before pressing the send button. _

_She turned towards her sisters and India and smiled. "He'll text me back in a few." She hoped that the comment would prompt the women to do something else. And for once in her god-forsaken life, something happened the way she wanted it to. __Carreen__ rushed off to get measured and fitted and Suellen followed. India gave Scarlett a final glare before leaving as well. _

_Scarlett took a deep breath before rushing off in the opposite direction, towards the little sign that said "Restrooms". She burst through the door, but saw that there were several women from another bridal party already congregating. She didn't want an audience for the rest of this text conversation. She exited and spotted a door a few feet away from the bathrooms. She quickly walked up, grabbed the handle and twisted and, to her honest surprise, it came open. _

_It was a tiny closet with what looked like extra fabric and supplies in it. She entered quickly before shutting the door. There was just enough space in the small compartment for her to stand. The closet was lined with shelves, and wasn't intended to be a walk-in. Anyone bigger than Scarlett would have never been able to fit in the small space. It was a really good thing that she didn't get claustrophobic._

_She glanced at some of the fabrics on the shelves, immediately noting a row of animal print cloth on one of the shelves. She was going to have to look for the dresses that matched those materials when she got—_

_. ._

_The face of her phone lit up. 1 new message. She quickly opened up the message, only to roll her eyes at his reply._

_Must you ask? _

_For a moment, she was confused until…She sighed. He was such a pervert. A very elegant pervert. It always pissed her off when she texted him because he always used perfect grammar when he texted, unlike the rest of the world. It made her feel ignorant seeing her text language next to his novel-worthy word art. _

_Haha vry funny I need u to do smthing 4 me and don't ask ?s_

_She sat back and waited, preparing herself for what his reply might be. She imagined she would get a smart-ass comment back with some sexual innuendo. Her phone beeped and she opened up the message._

_Okay, what?_

_Well, wasn't today the day of surprises. But she eased slightly at his tone. Perhaps it was going to be one of those few times that he wasn't a jack-ass about stuff. Sometimes he was like that. When he knew it was important…like life-and-death important. And after all, wasn't this?_

_I need u to snd me a pic of u & plz take a good 1…_

_She waited for his reply again, hoping that he was going to continue to be nice. Her phone beeped. She opened the message._

_Clothes on or off?_

_This took her back…was he being serious? She couldn't tell when he was joking while they were texting because everything he said was always said as if it were the God-honest truth. The give away was his face. That smirk, the hooked eyebrow, the gleaming eyes…_

_Wat do u think!_

_She sent the text and he almost immediately replied. _

_You want one of both to see which one will suit your purposes best?_

_She scrunched her face and punched her reply into the phone viciously. _

_No! I jst ned a pic of u a good 1_

_She wasn't surprised __when __his reply was:_

_So you want me to send you a hot picture of me?_

_She decided that it couldn't hurt, just this once to stroke his ego. Especially considering what she was going to ask of him later when she had to explain this whole catastrophe to him._

_Yes_

_His reply was instantaneous and equally conceited._

_Easy…_

_She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. At least the worst part was over…for now._

_Her phone buzzed and she opened up the message. He replied:_

_Does this work?_

_Scarlett rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from letting out a quiet laugh at what he had sent her. It was a picture of him outside and he was waving some kind of fan at himself. Real…funny… She replied:_

_Um no_

_When he texted back, he replied:_

_Is this more of what you are looking for?_

_Scarlett opened the picture, expecting to get another rip-off pic, but her breath caught at what she saw. He had put on a pair of sunglasses and was standing outside against a cream-colored wall and the sun was shining on him. The other picture had obviously been taken by him, but this one looked like someone else had taken it. He had what he had probably presumed to be a comical look on his face, but it was…sexy. Like, really… She replied:_

_Better but I ned smthing more dignified_

_It took a little longer for him to send the next picture but when it finally came through and she caught sight of it, she was sure that if he had been standing in front of her she would have kissed him. Square on the mouth, even. It was perfect…_

_The picture was of him and the same two little girls that were in the picture with him wrestling in his office back in the city. His nieces, Abby and…something. She couldn't remember the other little girl's name. But rather than wrestling, they both had taken hold of his neck. The littlest one, the one that was around two years old, was kissing his right __cheek__ and the four year old had her face pressed up against his left __cheek__, grinning widely. Rhett was smiling too but in a way that she rarely saw him smile. It still amazed her that he loved children and as she stared at the picture, an unconscious smile on her lips, she realized with sudden and unprecedented clarity that he looked so happy because he was where he wanted to be. He loved children because he wanted them. Probably a wife too. Her smile widened._

_This is perfect…One glance at this picture (and maybe a quick glance at the other) and all the women in that room were going to be smitten with him. And, therefore, jealous of her. Especially India. Because frankly, her husband wasn't much to look at…and she never did like it when Scarlett got something bigger or better than her._

_And she was sure that Rhett was bigger and better than India's husband… _

_She stifled a giggle. She was almost beginning to think that getting that ring stuck on her finger was worth it._

_Scarlett felt giddy as she opened the closet door. The women who had been in the bathroom just minutes ago were now standing outside of the door and they all turned towards her as she exited. Scarlett didn't even care that she might look psychotic by simply strolling out of a closet. She waltzed back over to her sisters and India and showed them the pictures._

_Pretty soon, The Women joined in._

_Then the employees._

_Then the other bridal party._

_She had been right. Everyone fell head over heels, and Scarlett reveled in it. Especially when she saw how much it bothered India. It was also an added slice of pie to the desert tray to see Suellen get ticked because of Scarlett's hot man-toy._

_Well…no one knew that they weren't really toying at all. Can't really call a toy a toy when you don't, you know, play with it…_

_Things continued to go smoothly as the morning went on. Even the dress that Melanie had picked for her had been very beautiful. It was dark blue with a satin texture to the fabric and there were different variations of the dress so all the brides maids got to choose the style they wanted. She __chose__ a long, straight gown that came off the shoulders and dipped down to about mid-back. It was going to be an awesome dress…that she wasn't going to have to use. But still…a dress that made her look that good was something to cheer about._

_Things were looking up…_

::::::::::::::::::

She handed over the cash to the driver and hopped out of the car and walked briskly towards the entrance.

Rule #1 when dealing with anyone that you need to manipulate: Learn their weaknesses. Luckily for her, Rhett's great weakness, especially when it came to her, was very obvious. He was attracted to her…and he did little to hide it.

So, first thing she was going to do was go and change into something more…adult. Maybe he would be too distracted to even think about what she was doing. Walking through the lobby and towards the elevators, she was stopped short by a pair of dark, arresting eyes.

He was leaning against the wall just next to the elevators, a drink in his hand. He was dressed in a stark white button down-sleeves rolled to his elbows-with a pair of light grey slacks, a darker grey vest and a black tie. Good God…but the man could dress. And he just didn't know what all that grey did for him. Or for her…

Good thing she was about to go change…she needed an excuse to get rid of a few layers_. Or just eliminate all layers. First the shirt…and the pants…vest…shoes…_

_I'm __supposed__ to charm the socks off of him! Not the other way around. Even though, well…I guess getting him out of those clothes would equate to "charming his socks off" right? That could be a part of it…_

Except, she would never do that…ever. Because Rhett was…repulsive…sometimes…

Oh dear God, was she _that _desperate? Sure, she was missing Ashley and was…deprived. But it wasn't like Rhett was the only man in the world who could wear a shirt like that…or stand like that…or look at her like that…

_Yeah…keep telling yourself that…_

She wasn't ready to talk to him. Looking at him now, looking so…Rhett-ish, she needed a moment. But it was too late. He was watching her walk towards him, that _look_ on his face.

She dimpled.

"Rhett! What are you doing here? Have you had a good morning?" She subtly tossed her head, making her large curls bounce around her face.

"Yes," he said. "But not nearly as good as you did, apparently." His smirk was less than friendly but not edgy enough to be considered malicious. She noticed, too, that he was registering that something was up. She was being too nice…not normal for her. She needed to lead her way into this nice thing gently. Still be slightly cutting, but appear that she is being won over somehow. Just…whatever she did, she need to be…nice. Sharp but…nice.

"You're aglow with the after-effects of seeing a god. Tell me, did he let you let you kiss the soles of his feet too?" She felt her cheeks color and she clinched her fists in an effort to control her temper.

"No," she ground out, knowing that that god-forsaken smile was going to be—yep, that it was.

"I didn't think so. He is one of those moral types. He wouldn't cheat on his betrothed on pain of death and to allow a woman like you to touch his feet would be too close to third base for him…" He glanced at her and she almost decided to screw the whole thing with the niceness, but she noticed that he no longer seemed suspicious. He was just his normal, mocking, bastard self. He began again when she said nothing. "How about the fitting? Please tell me that you didn't talk her into dead animal skins...I'm sure people are expecting to come to a wedding, not a funeral."

Dear God, he made it so impossible to be nice to him! "You are the most horrible person I have ever met! I come in here, trying to be nice and get along and you ruin it all by being an ass!" She knew that she was blowing up, and that was not what she was supposed to be going for, but he was just so…!

"And why are you attempting to be nice, if I may inquire?" He asked.

She spoke, trying to placate herself and manipulate her outburst to her advantage. "Well…" she started, "I've just realized that…you've helped me so much this last week. Trying to help me save a friend and all and…I really appreciate it, Rhett. I mean, I don't know anyone else who would come all the way to Atlanta for me. It's…sweet of you. Really…I—"

She had given him her very best _undertheeyelash_ look, but stopped short at the nasty look on his face. Amusement played over his features and when she had stopped talking, he glanced at her before laughing out loud.

"Well, that's really great, Rhett. I'm trying to be nice and tell you thank you in my own way, which is not easy to do and you still— "

He interrupted. "What do you want?" His smile was still in place, though the laughter had died down.

"I don't know what you are talking about…." She should have been less obvious. She just didn't do subtle well…at all.

"You do. I know you. And you know it. The idea that you thought you could fool me is almost as preposterous as the way you went about doing it…now, what do you want? I imagine this has something to do with the fact that you asked me to send you a 'dignified' picture of myself. Judging by that ring on your finger, I can only guess that you came up with some loose idea to pretend to be married or engaged in order to make the all-righteous Ashley Wilkes jealous…" He paused and took in her shocked expression, which was quickly transforming into a look of horror. He reached for her hand. "Though, I have to say. I thought you might at least attempt to make it seem as if I had better taste than _this…_"

Scarlett was stunned into silence, unable to take in this sudden turn of events. She was surprised, but a part of her wondered why she was. When had she ever been able to fool Rhett? It frustrated her that, even in times when she thought that she might have gained the upper hand, he found a way to switch it around on her. She couldn't think of a single time that he hadn't figured out what she was really about, and there had been occasions when he had less to go on than he did now. She had been wearing rose-colored glasses in the back of that taxi…and it pissed her off…

She snatched her hand away, and did the smart thing…continued to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "As if I would ever—"

"You would. You would do anything to get what you want…you know why I know that?" He leaned in, so close she could feel the heat of his skin. "Because we are just alike. When we want something, we do anything in our power to get it. Take every opportunity…" He grinned. "Which is why I'm going to help you…"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what he was saying. As usual, it eluded her understanding. And she would sooner die than take his help now, so it mattered little… "I don't need your help." She pivoted around and smashed the _up_ button to the wall.

She felt him behind her before his arm came up above her shoulder. "But you do…you need me. Whatever it is you are doing, you've already done it. You don't have a choice anymore...and you know that. Or you wouldn't have come to me. You would have come to anyone but me. Because you could manipulate any other man. But Scarlett, you will never trick me. I know you too well…all of you."

She turned towards him. "Not _all…_" She growled, letting him know right away that was never going to change.

He leaned into her, his nose nearly touching hers and whispered, "Not yet…" With a ding, the doors behind her opened but she ignored them.

"You are awfully full of yourself…especially when you know that I love another man." There…she had said it. And she felt a sharp, brief triumph at the dark look that invaded his eyes. But it was quickly replaced by a sardonic smile.

"Who said anything about love? We both know that I don't do…_that_…" he waved his hand slightly in dismissal. "I'm talking about good, old-fashioned…fucking." He was close again, and the way he said that last word—so low she could feel it in her stomach—she was suddenly holding her breath. "The kind where I leave _you_ begging, Miss O'Hara…And when I finally give in to your begging, it's still not enough. I'm talking about leaving you breathless, aching, full but…still empty. The kind where your knees buckle at the memory even decades after…" Rhett's stance was suddenly very predatory, and the animalistic way he was looking at her, facing her, stood in deep contrast with their domestic surrounds. Such attitudes belonged amongst the most deadly of animals.

"You are vile…" But even she noticed that all strength had left her body, and her reply, one meant to be demeaning, was breathless and almost a whisper…

"So I've been told…" He leaned back and grinned like a cat, the implication to his comment very clear.

The doors suddenly started to close behind her and she quickly turned, whipping into the tiny compartment. Rhett followed her, pressing the button for his floor. She glared at him as she reached around and pressed the button for hers as well. He grabbed her swollen left hand as she moved back, and she jerked from him unsuccessfully. It thoroughly annoyed her that her automatic reaction was for her heart to skip a beat.

"You got the wrong size. This ring is cutting off your circulation."

"You think I don't know that? I've been trying to get the damn thing off for the past two hours…" She jerked from him again and looked at her finger, seeing that it was much redder than it had been. The elevator stopped at her floor and she went to get off, but Rhett's arm shot out and stopped her as he pressed the door-close button. "Just what do you think that you are doing?"

"We are going to go up to my room to get off…" He smirked and she looked at him with barely disguised disgust. "The ring, that is…."

"I've tried everything. I don't know what makes you think that you would know something that I don't."

"I've lots of secrets you don't know about." The doors opened and they exited towards his suite before entering it.

Rhett walked immediately towards the dining table where his Macbook was sitting and he opened it and started typing.

"So much for getting the ring off my finger, Rhett…"

Rhett didn't look at her as he went to work. "Ever heard of Google, my pet?"

She rolled her eyes and went to the couch in the center of the room and pounced on it, glancing at her finger again. It was beginning to hurt and the throbbing had only gotten worse since it had first started. She was tempted to start pulling at it again, but knew it would do little good and would only hurt like hell.

"Hmm…" She heard Rhett hum behind her.

"What?" Scarlett turned around to face him, as he hung up.

"I found a site that says spraying Windex on your finger will get it off. But I think I have a better idea…"

She refused to answer him because…she kind of hated him, a lot. I mean, did he think that _she _couldn't have looked up a way to get the thing off? She had planned on doing just that…eventually. She heard him shuffling around behind her before he was suddenly in front of her, grasping her hand and pulling her into the kitchen…which was just as elaborate and beautiful as everything else in the suite. He had found some lotion and what looked like the hotel's conditioner. He brought her hand up and started to unscrew the bottle…

"I can do it myself, thank you." She said, taking the bottle from his hands.

"Indeed…" He replied, and he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly as if he were settling in for a show.

She rubbed the lotion around her finger, especially around the ring and began to pull…or rather, yank viciously.

After a moment, she decided to try the conditioner to see if it would work any better.

It didn't…

Her finger was swelling up again and as she reached for the lotion for the second time, Rhett's hand shot out and he said, "Perhaps it's best if I try now, lest you rip off your finger _and _use all of my complimentary lotion and conditioner."

She scoffed. "Like you use lavender scented lotion and conditioner…"

He looked down at her hand as she flung it towards his open palms. "Someone might…"

His insinuation was not lost on her and she merely gave a 'humph', in spite of the searing jealousy she suddenly felt. Especially at the memory of what he had said in the lobby…she couldn't explain what she felt at the thought of Rhett doing those things to someone else…

Things which were degrading and disgusting and…tempting…

He started massaging her finger, needing the lotion and conditioner that were left on her finger into her skin. "You were going about this all wrong, my dear. The key isn't to get it all slick then take off…" He looked up and grinned. "You need to lubricate it…slowly…" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he made long, deliberate strokes up and down her finger. She could already feel the blood wasn't pumping and throbbing through the appendage as it had been moments before…

…might have been because it was all rushing somewhere else…

"Then…" he continued. "When it's nice and relaxed—" She was completely absorbed in his every move as he lifted her hand towards his mouth and taking her ring finger between his lips, he slid it into his mouth all the way to the bone. She felt his teeth latch onto her finger, just below the ring before leisurely sliding his teeth and the ring up and over both knuckles. Her breath caught audibly at the feeling of the metal and his teeth on her swollen, sensitive skin and she swallowed deeply as his gaze drew from her hand to her eyes. He knew that she was affected, and it bothered her. A lot. There was no talking her way out of this one. Because there was no way that it wasn't as obvious to him as it was to her that her gasp hadn't been a "get-your-hands-off-me-you-fiend" kind of gasp…

He dropped the ring from his lips into his hand before extending it towards her.

"It's been in your mouth…" Okay…she had meant for that to sound more disgusted and less breathless. He reached over her, squirted some soap into his hands and washed the ring off before extending it to her again.

"So, how exactly did you get this thing stuck on your finger?"

"It's Melanie's. I wanted to try it on…" It was out of her mouth before she even realized it. Damn him, with his entrancing lips and teeth and complimentary lotions!

As she expected, he did laugh. But it wasn't in his usual way. It was soft and he slowly shook his head as if to say: "That is so like you…" For some odd reason, it made her want to smile too.

"I see…so now you want me to pretend to be, what exactly? Your fiancé? I'm not a marrying man, as you know…" His eyes sparkled down at her.

"I don't need your help…" Her response was weaker now than before, but her pride still wouldn't let her say that she did, in fact, need him…want him…

She looked down at her bare ring finger and didn't even attempt to fight the idea anymore, that she might be beginning to want him in more ways than one…


	11. Chapter 11: Live Blind

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

As promised, the chapter is up by Christmas and it will hopefully be an enjoyable present for you guys :). I enjoyed writing this chapter, though it was a difficult one to write. A special thanks to Bugsy for her tremendous help! :)

The poll for "Modern Rhett" is up on my profile. Please go vote for your Modern Rhett! I'll announce the winner when I post the next chapter.

Next time, we will do a poll for Scarlett. So far, I've found one person that I like…Eva Green. There is one picture, in particular, that I have posted on my profile page. Anyway, I would love your input and your opinions as well! Many of you have already given your choice but for those of you who haven't, please let me know in your review!

The next chapter will definitely be up soon…very soon. I've already started it :). It's a chapter that has been on my mind since I first started writing this story and I am _making_ time for it because I can't stand the wait! Lol So, expect it very soon…It's a pivotal part of the story and I can't wait to share it with you :). You can look for updates on the chapter and even early postings on my blog site for my fanfiction. The link is on my profile page ;).

The song for this chapter is: "I Want You Back" by the Civil Wars.

Again, thanks so much to Bugsy for her help…she is the greatest of all time! ;)

* * *

Scarlett shifted the seatbelt off of her neck and onto her shoulder before looking over at Rhett. He looked very good today. _Very_. Sitting in the tiny, enclosed cab of his rental car, she was surrounded by his smell as well. And…wow… She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her insane, out of control thoughts.

The previous evening had consisted of a myriad of unrelated scenarios reminding her of Rhett's salient speech in front of the elevator. A government commercial on TV about buckling your seat belt had brought to mind: _knee-buckling sex…with Rhett…_a thought which she had, with mortification, pushed away immediately. Asking her waiter in the lounge to refill her glass had reminded her of how Rhett had mentioned something about filling her up but leaving her empty at the same time…or something equally substantial. She was sure that the man had been confused when she had reddened suddenly before throwing some money at him and telling him to forget about the drink.

In spite of her restless, sporadic evening, she had crawled into bed early and had again attempted to try to forget her earlier conversation with Rhett and again failed. She had avoided him at all costs since that afternoon. She had even eaten dinner by herself that night, so intent was she to stay the hell away from him. And yet, he had been there all the time. Everything going on around her had reminded her of his words…his touch. The smell of the complimentary lotion, still on her hands, brought a vivid image of him to her mind's eye, bent over her hand, his warm mouth surrounding her swollen finger; the feel of his teeth grazing their way over her knuckles…

She had tossed and turned for an hour or so before finally getting up and pacing back and forth across the room, hoping to tire herself out so that she could get some sleep. She even thought of going to the gym downstairs, and she hated working out. But she needed something strenuous to do. And the only strenuous thing she could think of was…out of the question and was also the reason for her sleeplessness. Finally she had collapsed into a chair, crossed her arms petulantly and had silently cursed Rhett and the day she met him.

"I hate him." She whispered. And it was true. In so many ways she did hate him. She felt, even, that she hated him just as much as she loved Ashley. Yet, she still felt these _things—_which made no sense, because she had never had thoughts about Ashley like this. Not to this extent.

Then suddenly, it hit her. And it all made sense.

She loved Ashley. Loved him passionately. And she hated Rhett with equal passion…and that made perfect sense. These things she felt for Rhett weren't necessarily good, but they were expected. Her problem was that she was constantly denying them and trying not to think about them, which in turn made her think about them twice as much which…was becoming exhausting. The fact was: it was time to be honest with herself.

She walked over to her bed and lay back down. She looked up at the ceiling. Okay—

"I…want…Rhett." She mouthed.

"I want Rhett." She mouthed again.

"I want Rhett." She whispered. And hearing the words, coming from her own lips, made her shiver slightly.

"I love Ashley." She said out loud, before smiling. That made so much more sense. Was so much easier to say. She had turned over and had fallen off to sleep just minutes later.

Now, sitting next to Rhett as they drove down the highway towards her house, she felt very tired, yes, but not nearly as conflicted. Yes, she wanted Rhett, but she loved Ashley. So, wanting Rhett wasn't a problem. Even admitting it, to herself only of course, wasn't a problem. So long as it wasn't acted on.

And she could do that. No problem. Not at all…

She drew in another whiff of his marvelous cologne before deciding it would be best to breathe through her mouth for the rest of the trip…

* * *

They pulled into the driveway, and Scarlett scrambled out of the car, already completely exasperated.

"What?" Rhett replied. As if he didn't know… "All I said was that the new ring you have there is nice. It was thoughtful of me."

He shut his door. In easy strides, he walked towards the front of the car. She stomped, matching his steps. "You had that _tone_—"

He cut her off, ignoring her comment. "And very progressive of me, too. Usually diamonds are used for engagement rings because they represent love and eternity. What is that…an emerald?" They met at the front bumper. He grasped her hand and examined the ring. "Now, what do emeralds represent, again? I believe it was mental healing… Good choice."

"It does not mean that!" She attempted to jerk her hand away, glancing at the ring. She had a great fondness for the ring because the jeweler she had bought it from a few months before had said it matched her eyes perfectly. And with Scarlett, the saying "stroking my vanity will get you nowhere" couldn't be further from the truth. She had been wearing it ever since and had only taken it off yesterday, when she had tried on Melanie's ring. As soon as she had gotten back to the room the afternoon before, she had put _that_ god-forsaken ring back in the box that Ashley had given her and had placed the emerald ring back on her finger, prepared to tell people anything to convince them that this ring was, in fact, her engagement ring. Especially since they, not being completely mentally incapable, would undoubtedly notice that it had changed size…and color. She had yet to come up with an explanation for that outside of, "It's a magic, Technicolor ring!" But, she supposed, that was what Rhett was for…he'd come up with something that they would believe.

"Fie, future Mrs. Butler! A woman in love doesn't treat her beloved in that way." Rhett stated, still holding her hand firmly in his, in spite of her struggle. She gave a large, painful tug on her hand and couldn't hide a wince. He must have noticed because he softly stroked his thumb over her knuckle before letting go, a smirk still on his face. Her heart skipped at his touch and the look on his face. She fought to keep herself from becoming annoyed at her reaction…

Though she had come to terms with her…_attraction _to him, she still didn't understand it. No one else could make her more irate; no one could understand her more clearly.

He was a complete paradox…

And as he stood before her now, her heart continuing to skip as he displayed that infuriatingly attractive smile, she still didn't know what to think of any of it.

She was about to reply to his absurd comment when she heard, "Katie Scarlett!" She turned, knowing before she saw him who was calling her name, and all thoughts went from her head.

Pa…

His grey hair still barely grazed the top of his square, broad shoulders. He was wearing what he always did; dress shirt tucked into dress pants. It was strange because her father wasn't the type of man, in personality, who would dress so elegantly all the time. She supposed that the easiest way to describe her father's wardrobe was to say that he wore those dress shirts and slacks like a redneck wears jeans and a t-shirt. He went fishing in them. Boating. Horse-back riding. Things that normal people just didn't do in good Sunday clothes. He was always wrinkled and his ties, when he wore them, never seemed to lay quite right on his chest.

The disheveled gentleman was standing on the front porch of the only place she had really ever thought of as home. She had been distracted when she first pulled into the driveway. Now, her heart swelled as she finally fully took in the sight of the house, her Pa, the beautiful hills and grass and trees that surrounded it. It was all she remembered, everything was still there…Every time she came home, she couldn't help but recognize the irony in her love for her home. She could remember how ready she had been to leave it when she had first left for the city; looking out at the manicured lawns and the heavy woods now, she couldn't imagine ever having to leave it again…

She ran up the walkway towards her father, uncaring of whether she seemed a foolish little girl or not. "Pa!" She yelled. She leaped up the steps and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's shoulders as he laughed heartily.

"Surprise, daughter! Ha Ha! This is a surprise party for your welcome home! I suppose you noticed the cars?" He wrapped his sturdy arms around her and she wished that she could cry. Her heart was so full it almost hurt to breathe. But she was too happy to cry. She laughed at his comment. A normal person would wait until you entered the house and allowed everyone to surprise you. Pa hadn't the patience for that…

"Pa, I'm so happy to see you…" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Ah, daughter…as am I. Those sisters of yours didn't tell you of the surprise, did they?" He said robustly, giving her a large, smacking kiss on the cheek before releasing her. She began to reply when he caught sight of Rhett, casually walking up the walkway. "And who is this that you have brought with you?" Scarlett looked over her shoulder at him. She quickly pulled away from her father, feeling awkward with _him _watching her.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Pa…I…umm. This is Rhett Butler." She watched as her father amicably extended his hand and Rhett accepted the proffered hand, each giving the other a firm shake. Her father looked slightly wary as he pulled away and Scarlett prepared herself to speak, hoping that her voice wouldn't shake. However…

"My name is Rhett Butler, Mr. O'Hara. And I have to say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Scarlett speaks of you often and has nothing but good things to say," Rhett interjected.

Pa's expression almost immediately changed to surprise, obviously impressed. And who could blame him? Rhett was as charming as he was cunning. And he was playing the part perfectly…"Well, a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mr. Butler. And where are you visiting us from?"

"Please, call me Rhett." Rhett gave his most charming smile. "And I'm from Charleston."

Mr. O'Hara nodded. "Beautiful place…and how is it that you came to make the acquaintance of my daughter, my boy?" Scarlett almost laughed out loud at her father, who was just this side of five feet calling Rhett, who was well over six feet tall, a "boy".

"We work together in New York. But…" Rhett looked at her as if confused. "She didn't tell you?" He looked back at Scarlett's father, before looking at her again. He had the appearance of complete befuddlement. "My love, you didn't tell him?"

_My love? _Good God, he sounded like he was from the 19th century. She just shook her head a little and squeezed his hand. She was nervous. First of all, she had never, _ever _lied to her father. There was something of understanding between them. And, to be honest, it had nothing to do with their relationship being sacred or special to her, though it was in its way. It's simply that she couldn't get away with lying to him…ever. It made for many inconveniences when she was younger.

She was most nervous, however, about Rhett. Though he was always right, he was also always unpredictable. And Scarlett had forgotten how unnerving it could be to allow him any control…over anything. There was never any telling what he was going to do. They should have discussed this more thoroughly so she wouldn't be so unprepared.

Pa spoke up. "And what is this, daughter?"

"Mr. O'Hara, I came to Atlanta so that I could ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

She watched as her father looked at her, then looked at Rhett, his eyes growing wide before a wide smile stretched across his face. "My daughter, don't tell me that you are to be married!" He grabbed Scarlett, wrapping his arms around her again, before quickly letting go to say: "And to think this was intended to be a welcome-home surprise party, and now you're telling me it's going to be an engagement party. And it would seem that you have been deceivin' me, puss! And me, your own father…you tell me yesterday that ye haven't met a man good 'nough for you and then here you are, your betrothed at yer side!" His Irish brogue had deepened as his excitement had grown.

Scarlett could see people had began to gather at the windows to see what was going on, so she pasted a smile on her face, hoping she looked like a happily engaged woman who had just told her father the good news. To her surprise, it wasn't difficult at all. Her father's enthusiasm was contagious. He grabbed her up again, swinging her off her feet this time, and she caught herself laughing out loud. Once he released her, he walked over to Rhett, giving the man a hearty slap on the back before gripping both of their elbows and leading them into the house.

They walked into the foyer and turned to enter the large sitting room that her father had always used to entertain guests and business associates. The room was full of people, all holding glasses of punch and plates of hors d'oeuvres and her father boastfully threw Rhett and her together before pronouncing: "Forget about the yelling and the hooping over her homecoming…my Katie Scarlett is to be married to this young man, Rhett Butler!"

The room was silent for a moment, and it was only then that she realized that her father had, in every sense of the word, invited the entire town. She noticed first the Tarleton twins, who were both beet red and fuming. Then the Monroes. The Whitings. The Elsings. She was pretty sure that her entire graduating class was there with their families. For a moment she panicked, realizing she was lying, not just to her father, but to everyone she had ever known. What would her mother think?

And then her eyes landed on the only one she cared about…

Ashley…

He was standing with Melanie on the far end of the foyer and his face registered complete shock. And maybe a little…hurt? Hurt or jealousy…then again, weren't they the same thing? She felt slight triumph.

Cathleen Calvert was the first to speak. "Thank God you told everyone today, because I didn't think that I could hold it in much longer!" Everyone laughed before erupting into applause. And suddenly, they were surrounded. She was receiving hugs from every direction and…it was nice. She had always loved to be the center of attention. She smiled widely at the thought…

Questions were flying from everywhere: When is the wedding going to be? Have you found a dress? Let's see your ring…Cathleen Calvert was the first to ask, always the most nosey of everyone in Scarlett's opinion.

Here was the moment of truth…

She held her hand up, already expecting the inevitable questions. Cathleen's face automatically registered confusion, before Rhett spoke. He grasped Scarlett's hand, looking back and forth between Scarlett's hand and the folks in front of them. "Now, let me tell you about this ring…This ring belonged to my great-grandmother. I've always wanted my wife to wear it like my mother, and her mother before her. Scarlett's a little more traditional, but she is always willing to compromise for my sake." He looked down at her, a mocking glint that only she would recognize there. Several people "awed". She smiled tightly before nodding.

She felt someone grab her waist from behind and she instantly knew who it was. "Landon…G.T.…Houston!" She turned around.

"You would have to steal the whole show, sis. Here this party was supposed to be for all of us!" G.T. twirled her around effortlessly and gave her a big hug. She saw Landon and Houston over his shoulder. They were all on the shorter side with athletic bodies, dark hair, bold blue eyes and had equally energetic personalities, even though Landon was more on the tame side. G.T. and Houston were the younger equivalent of the Tarleton boys, except…they weren't bums…

She then hugged Houston, who picked her up off the ground. He gave her a large smack, much like her father had earlier. "We can't blame anyone for making you the center of attention. You are a heck of a lot prettier than G.T.!" G.T. and Houston started to romp around while Landon walked over and gave her a much gentler hug.

"Congratulations, sis." He said, before giving her a kiss on her forehead. After releasing her, he went over and pried his two laughing brothers off each other.

Landon was the first to approach Rhett. They exchanged pleasantries and names. "I think I'll like you…as along as you take good care of my sister." Landon was smiling, but anyone who know her brother knew it meant business.

"Yeah…take good care of her…she needs a lot of care. Like, mental care…" Houston yelped as G.T. started to crack up. Scarlett rolled her eyes and they hooped and hollered over her.

Rhett laughed. "I got it. I take good care of her, or else."

"Exactly." Landon said, sending a wink Scarlett's way.

"Yeah, and there's some things that you might need to know before going into this." G.T. started, reaching up to wrap his arm around Rhett's shoulders. "Scarlett has a tendency to do this thing at night when she sleeps, it's like—"

Scarlett grabbed his arm and jerked him away from Rhett. "That is so enough…don't you have someone else that you need to pester?" She pushed him away.

"Nope, there is only you! Now, Rhett, back to what I was saying—"

"Pa!" Scarlett yelled.

Without looking, as if he knew what that yell meant automatically, he called across the room. "Boys…leave your sis alone. Come over here and get some food…" Scarlett should have thought of the food idea. At the mention of food, they instantly scattered.

"What is it that you do when you go to sleep, my darling?" Rhett asked, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Nothing…" she said, rolling her eyes. "They were just trying to embarrass me, as always." She turned to him, and whispered.

Rhett laughed. "I like them…"

"You would…" She said, before turning and facing the next person who approached.

Ashley.

Melanie caught her first, wrapping tiny arms around Scarlett's shoulders. "Oh, Scarlett, We are so happy for you." Melanie looked over at Rhett, her face burning slightly. Scarlett imagined that she was thinking of all the wicked things women had said about him yesterday, and she was embarrassed. Not to mention that Rhett was practically a god compared to most of the men that she had consorted with…with the exception of Ashley, of course.

"It's nice to meet you." She reached out her small hand, and Rhett grasped it gently. Scarlett looked up at him and his face was more…respectful than she had ever seen it. It took her aback. She was slightly offended…

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard so much about you…" He released her hand and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of shame cross his face.

The crap!

"And this must be Ashley." Rhett glanced down at Ashley; his eyes held their normal mocking glint…but there seemed to be an edge to his words, his expression. "It's a pleasure…I can't get Scarlett to stop talking about you."

Ashley smiled slightly as he extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I wish that we had known…we might have done something—anything—for the two of you."

Rhett wrapped an arm around Scarlett's shoulders. "Well, you know Scarlett. She was adamant when I mentioned telling people…she would never want to rain in on anyone else's parade. It's not in her character." He squeezed her shoulder before turning and placing a peck on her forehead.

"Oh, Scarlett…you are so thoughtful. We wouldn't have thought you were imposing." Melanie said.

At a loss for what to say because she, quite frankly, didn't understand exactly what they were talking about, Scarlett simply shrugged and hoped that by doing that it would also get Rhett to let go of her. His arm felt unusually heavy and hot on her thin shoulders…

"We should get together soon, for dinner…it's the least we can do to welcome you home and of course welcome you to Atlanta, Mr. Butler." Melanie wrapped her arm around Ashley's as she spoke. Scarlett, never wanting to be outdone, did the same to Rhett. She was positive that she saw shock and worry cross Ashley's face and she tightened her hold on Rhett's arm, feeling another jolt of triumph.

"That's very generous of you. I think we are available tomorrow, if that's alright?" Rhett stated and he turned to Scarlett. "Darling, will that work for you?"

Scarlett's simply nodded as Gerald's boisterous voice suddenly echoed through the foyer and study.

"People! People!" The booming voice of her father filled the space in the foyer. "The food is ready now and we will be eating here shortly." A few yells came from the back of the room from some rambunctious boys. "But before we start, I would like to propose a toast! Of course, to my boys coming home and surviving their first semester of college…" Pa raised his glass to prompt a short applause and the folks in the room obliged. "But I would also like to propose a very unexpected toast: to my daughter and her new fiancé, Rhett Butler…who, I might add, is the luckiest fellow this side of the Mississippi! Cheers…drink up!" Everyone cheered before taking large gulps of wine.

Scarlett was not sure who started it, where it came from, or who in their right mind would have encouraged it, but it started from somewhere in the back, and grew. People chanting…"Kiss…kiss…kiss…Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

_Um…what?_

Scarlett looked around, as people continued to chant. She looked at Melanie, who was clapping along as she blushed. Then at Ashley, who was awkwardly clapping out of rhythm with people.

Then at Rhett…

Oh, he thought this was hilarious. She could practically read his mind…_We mustn't disappoint the masses… _But…no, she didn't want this. She had always thought that if she ever kissed Rhett—which she wouldn't…she was just saying—that it would be in a much less public place, with many cushions…and perhaps some oils…

Not here, in front of all of her childhood friends. The idea of kissing Rhett in front of an audience was akin to her to the idea of stripping in front of an audience. It was…personal. Something that she didn't want others to witness. And sure, they didn't know it was their first kiss but…she did. And…it wouldn't be like she had planned…

Even though, she hadn't planned it! And it's not like she would…ever… She was just saying…of course…if she ever _did_…which she wouldn't, so it was irrelevant…

They were still chanting and Rhett had inched closer and he had wrapped his large hand around her neck…

"Now! That's quite enough…I am not ready to be seeing that yet. I haven't even gotten to have the father/son-in-law talk with him yet! Give us a few months before demanding kisses! Come, let us eat before these adolescent boys take it all!" The chanting stopped and there was laughter throughout the hall as people started towards the dining room where the buffet was located.

Scarlett took a deep breath and exhaled with relief. Her respite was brief when she realized that Rhett hadn't let go of her neck. With everyone pouring out of the room, they had somewhat faded into the background and Rhett was inching closer again. They stood there for a few moments as people continued to leave the area. Scarlett cleared her throat and went to turn away, but Rhett held fast.

"Rhett, stop fooling around…I'm starving." Scarlett clasped his wrist, pulling slightly at it.

"It would be the most natural thing in the world to everyone if I were to lean down and kiss you right here." Rhett leaned in closer. "No one would think it was unusual…they even want it."

Scarlett swallowed. "No…" she whispered. "It wouldn't…" There was nothing natural about _this. _About _him. _About _them. _

She pulled away and headed towards the dining room. She paused for a moment before turning around to make sure he was behind her. He was. His face bearing the same Cheshire smile it always did…

* * *

Dinner went by easily, with a few more acquaintances approaching her and Rhett. She had been surprised by many of the well-wishers. Two in particular…Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether. They were Fanny and Maybelle's mothers. Both had husbands who were very well off and very prominent in the community: one a doctor and the other a lawyer. Because of this, they had been free to be homemakers, which meant that they had been free to be the biggest busybodies on the Easy Coast. They were the chairwoman of every committee…ever. There had never been a school function that they weren't in the middle of and there was never a division meeting they didn't attend or a social function they didn't head up. Mrs. Elsing had always been small and tall and though it was often obvious that her hair was turning white, she kept it colored a dark brown and cut in a large bouffant above her ears. Mrs. Merriwether had always been a large woman…a very large woman. Scarlett had used to make jokes with her friends about how Mrs. Merriwether couldn't get a job because she was too busy eating. Scarlett wasn't sure whether she had ever heard about the joke or not. Either way, they hadn't been too fond of Scarlett in her youth.

They had tried to take her under their wing whenever she had been younger because the two ladies had gone to school with Scarlett's mother and had considered Ellen a dear friend. However, they had quickly learned that Scarlett was as stubborn as she was talented and she did _not_ want to be told what to do. They had disapproved of her from the minute they realized this and had resented her for blossoming without their help.

This had always bothered her and she supposed it was because her mother had appreciated the women so much. Nevertheless, it did little to slow her down and, try as they might to minimalize her at homecoming events, proms and the like, she had still flourished. She had gotten excellent grades and had still succeeded socially.

So, while she had expected them to say something, she didn't expect them to have anything good to say…even if she did believe that it was all fake pleasantries.

Raif's greeting had been the most awkward. He had been the only boy she had ever truly dated in high school; outside of him, she had just fooled around. Had fun… What would have been the point? She was only in love with one man and she had only dated Raif for one reason: she had hoped it would light a fire under Ashley's butt to get on the ball and ask her out himself. She supposed that because of their association, she found it impossible to relate to him on any level anymore. He reminded her of sloppy kisses on her front porch and uncomfortable caresses behind the school bleachers.

The Tarleton boys never did come up to give their congratulations. She wasn't surprised…

After a while, the inevitable happened…people went home. And in the end, just a few friends were left with her and her family. They had all congregated in the library around the fireplace, talking politics and national news. She noticed that Rhett stayed pretty quiet throughout, laughing when it was appropriate and nodding in agreement when most seemed to agree. It was just so…not like him. He was the most controversial figure she had ever met and here he was mingling and nodding at things that she knew damn well he didn't agree with.

After a while, the other inevitable happened…the conversation switched back to them. People were asking questions…lots of questions. And she was wondering why they couldn't mind their own damn business.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Landon asked, taking a sip of his totally-not-spiked Coke.

Scarlett was taken off guard by this question. She hadn't even considered the fact that they might want to know that. She fumbled for a moment. "We met at work…" _God, why did I ever put that damn ring on my finger! _

Houston laughed. "That's it? Gosh, sis. That's really sweet…" His sarcasm was evident. "C'mon Rhett, you tell us."

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Rhett smiled. "Well, she is right. We did meet at work."

G.T. feigned a yawn. "Bo-ring…"

Rhett laughed. "Nothing with your sister is ever boring." Everyone suddenly became alert, some saying "ohhhh" and "uh-huh" and giggling absurdly. Scarlett felt her face heat and she glanced at Ashley. Melanie was, again, wrapped around his forearm. His eyes were on Scarlett, but he quickly looked away when she looked his way. Her heart gave a jump. _Oh, Ashley…_

"It was a morning like any other morning. I had heard that there was a new intern coming to work at the paper from Atlanta, but didn't think anything of it. Until…" He looked at her and grinned, "I saw her. She came through the elevator. Hair tossing about, eyes fixed and determined. As soon as I saw her, I knew that there was no other woman in the world for me." He was still looking at her, mocking in his eyes and…something… She wriggled in her seat. "I looked into those green eyes and fell in…and I never got out." She stared at him for a moment. Something…in his eyes…

Then he was laughing. And people were "aww"ing. She huffed. If only their first meeting had been so romantic…Ha! It had been anything but…

_She had spent an hour on her make-up that morning…an hour! And she had spent an hour the night before picking out this outfit. For what?_

_She looked down at her soaked, muddy skirt and her sullied blouse. God help that cab driver if she ever caught sight of him again. The man had let her out at her new office building and had sped away after she had paid him, spinning his wheels in a puddle. The water that had sat in that puddle now sat on her brand new Pradas. She stomped her way into the office and showed the receptionist her badge before entering, trying to ignore the looks that she was getting from the other people in the foyer of the building. Before getting on the elevator, she went into a nearby restroom to assess the damage. _

_It was worse than she thought…_

_And she had no time to fix it before she had to be upstairs, or else she would be late. She wiped the running mascara from her face as best as she could with a wet cloth before running out of the bathroom, into the foyer and onto the ascending elevator. When she reached her floor, she stepped off into a tiny waiting room area in front of the entrance of the paper and was glad to see that no one was to be seen. _

_The floors had recently been waxed…_

_Note to self: do not run with wet, squeaky, no-traction Prada shoes on newly polished floor._

_She fell._

_And so did her stuff. She was lucky enough that all of her portfolios didn't fall out in a mass of paper chaos. Still, she was frustrated. She scrambled the folders together and shoved them back into the briefcase. A pencil had fallen out as well and she was attempting to shove it back in. For some reason, it kept jamming and refused to go into place. With a growl, she hurled it over her shoulder, before finally closing up the contraption and bouncing to her feet gracelessly._

_She was stopped dead in her tracks by a long whistle. "Has a war started?" A deep voice had spoken behind her. She wheeled around and had caught her breath. It was Rhett Butler. Richard, her new boss, had pointed him out briefly at one of her interviews. She had never met him formally, though she had heard much about him. Well, not much really, just that he was a really hot playboy. And damn…hot he was…_

_He was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, a cup of coffee in his hand, legs crossed…and he had witnessed her tantrum on her first day. She was pissed and embarrassed._

"_Mr. Butler, you should have let me know that you were there." _And maybe helped me out a bit instead of just standing there, watching me…creeper.

"_You can call me Rhett, Miss…" She noticed that his grin was malicious and…yep, he was definitely up to no good. _Well, Mr. "Rhett"…my Pa told me about men like you. You can bet that you won't ever get this girl hot.

"_O'Hara. Scarlett O'Hara." _

_He stood. "Scarlett…interesting name. Well, Scarlett, I can't say that I regret my choice to remain undisclosed. I was merely enjoying my morning coffee. You can't exactly blame me for seeking solace here in the quiet, away from the bustle and the noise of the office. But to have missed all that?" He shook his head in reply to his own question, raising his coffee cup to his lips._

"_You are an ass!" She shouted, before her brain was able to tell her mouth, _No, wait! That's a bad idea!

_He nearly spewed the coffee he was drinking from his mouth. He thankfully swallowed it, saving Scarlett's clothing from another horrible fate that morning, and laughed loudly. "And I thought all of you Southern women were supposed to be ladies. I guess you Georgia peaches aren't all that different from Carolina girls, after all…" She didn't understand his comparison. "Hmm…" He eyed her as if…as if he knew what she looked like with nothing on. "You are the new intern, aren't you?"_

_She suddenly froze, realizing that this was a man of power in the company. If she had offended him with her words, all he had to do was snap his fingers and she would be gone just like that before she even started._

_He seemed to read her expression and he lifted his eyebrows. "You are worried that I will tell Richard about our little meeting here?" Her eyes widened. Laughing, he leaned over her before whispering in a deep, throaty voice in her ear. "Fear not, fair maiden, your secret is safe with me." She twisted to face him, surprise coloring her features. He laughed louder as he walked through the door to the office._

_She breathed heavily…God, how she hated him…_

It had been the beginning of a beautiful hatred…

_And she hadn't gotten out of it, _she thought mockingly.

She suddenly realized that she had been zoned out for so long that several people were getting ready to go, including Ashley and Melanie. Ashley wished her father a good night and Melanie followed…like some kind of puppy. Melanie was talking to her Pa and her brothers had grabbed Rhett for…something. She took the opportunity to try to talk to Ashley, alone.

She approached him and he didn't notice her until she was almost on top of him. It made for an awkward moment between them because he was slightly surprised at her appearance and she was embarrassed because he was surprised. But as it often did, the awkwardness disappeared after only a moment.

"So…you're getting married too. Who would have thought, huh?" Ashley rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. God, he was beautiful…

"Yeah…it's crazy…" _He had no idea…_

"I mean, I had always kind of envisioned it that way but…not like—" he cut himself off, as if disturbed by what he was about to say. Scarlett couldn't breathe. Had he been about to say—

_Oh, Ashley…please, _she inwardly begged.

He looked up at her, removing his hand from his neck. "So, I was thinking…you wanna hang out some more tomorrow? Before dinner with the fiancés? Maybe meet for lunch and…I don't know…"

"I thought you had things to do?" she whispered, her heart fluttering in her chest.

He smiled. "I do, but they can wait." He looked her in the eye.

She smiled widely. "I would love to."

Their eyes were still locked when Melanie approached them. It was only when she touched Ashley's arm that he looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before turning to leave. Melanie waved over his shoulder and gave her a sugar sweet smile. It wasn't hard to smile back…

Screw finding dirt on the girl…she just needed to keep up this jealousy thing! It was working…it was really working! She was so happy and giddy, she felt like she was floating. She turned to say something to Rhett, but he was gone…along with her brothers and her Pa.

She could hear her father's voice coming from the porch and Rhett's laughter. She walked to the front door and leaned against it to listen. It seemed that they were giving him "the talk". But, from what she could hear, it was all in good fun. They were all laughing anyway…

"I think I like you an awful lot, Rhett. I really do…I just don't know anythin' about you." Gerald's voice was slightly slurred from drinking. "I jus' wanna make sure you are doing right by my puss."

"Yeah…we just wanna make sure you are doing right by our Scarlett. Are you?" It was G.T. He laughed, and they all laughed.

Rhett spoke. "I can assure you, gentlemen, my attentions towards your Scarlett are nothing but honorable."

Houston snorted in obvious denial of Rhett's declaration, causing the others to laugh. Great balls of fire…they were completely smashed. Her heart was already so light, it was impossible not to laugh with them.

"Gentlemen, truly…" They all got quiet as Rhett's voice lowered with seriousness. Scarlett got quiet too. Rhett took a deep breath. "There isn't anything I would do for your daughter, your sister." Rhett paused. "She's wielded her way into me and I couldn't get away from her if I tried." She leaned over to look out the window and caught sight of Rhett. His arms were perched on his knees, his brows drawn down though there was a slight, almost contemptuous smile on his face.

Her brothers laughed, "That sounds like, Scarlett."

Scarlett slumped. _Nicely played, Rhett. _He was doing a great job. Just great…they were buying every word.

She opened the door and walked out onto the porch.

"Daughter…" Pa gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She laughed. "Pa, you smell horrible."

He huffed. "Indeed, do I? And what would you be saying if I was to say that you stink too?"

His face was that of a boy and she had to laugh. "I don't…but you do. Please Pa, go lie down. Sleep it off and then take a shower in the morning…a nice long one." She patted his cheek before turning towards her brothers. "And as for you three…you do realize that it's illegal to drink alcohol of any kind before the age of twenty-one…and you are only eighteen."

"We haven't been drinking!" G.T. lied, before bursting into laughter. The other boys followed.

Scarlett laughed at them. "Go to bed!" She pointed at the door that her Pa was attempting to walk through.

"Okay, okay! Goodnight, sis." As they passed her, they gave her sloppy kisses on the cheek and she tried her hardest to endure the smell.

Once the door was closed and she had locked the deadbolt, sure that they wouldn't think of it, she turned to Rhett and looked at him before bursting into unexplained laughter. He smiled at her outburst. "What is up with you?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy!" She twirled her way down the stairs of her home before turning towards Rhett. "Oh Rhett, I don't want to go back to the hotel yet. Do you want to do something fun? Let's go do something fun…" She turned on the sidewalk to face him, folding her hands as if she were ready to beg on her hands and knees.

Rhett laughed. "Alright…what do you want to do?"

Scarlett looked at him and smiled wickedly. She knew just the thing…


End file.
